Os sentimentos do meu coração
by Kaemily
Summary: O que aconteceria se Sakura pulasse de série e fosse direto para a faculdade? E ainda caísse no mesmo ano que o irmão mais velho de sua antiga paixão, Sasuke? E se por acaso, ela se apaixonasse por Itachi? As respostas dessas perguntas então aqui!
1. 1: O começo

**Titulo: Os sentimentos do meu coração**

_1° Capítulo: O começo._

Era um dia comum o sol acabara de surgir no céu, aquela manhã com certeza seria totalmente cansativa.

O vento gélido passava pelo meu quarto enquanto eu me levantava da minha cama.

Naquela noite nem havia dormido, só pensava nas palavras do meu professor. Ele com certeza queria ver todos os alunos dele, tudo bem vou usar um termo que todos conhecem, "_SE FERRAR_".

Mal acredito que teremos uma prova de revisão sobre o primeiro, segundo e o começo do terceiro ano.

Não faz nem uma semana que começamos o terceiro ano e já teremos prova, com certeza nada vai bem para mim, e ainda para ajudar, ontem eu me senti um lixo vendo o Sasuke beijando a biscate da namorada dele a Karin.

Agora me diz mundo cruel, por que eu me apaixonei pela pessoa errada? Eu acho que joguei chiclete na cruz, não é possível.

Eu, Sakura Haruno, sou a garota mais feia, mais impopular, mais solitária na fase da terra.

Com certeza eu sou a adolescente mais infeliz do mundo.

_Senhora Haruno_ - Sakura Haruno você vai se atrasar para a escola mocinha – Gritava sua mãe no segundo degrau da escadaria.

Agora sim minha vida esta completa, a hora da prova esta chegando.

Desci até a cozinha e deu um bom dia na minha mãe e no meu pai, peguei uma torrada e sai andando em direção a escola.

Caminhava tranqüilamente, ate que, pronto minha torrada caiu, viu sou a adolescente mais desastrada também.

Mas nem queria comer a torrada mesmo, até que enfim estou a quinze passos da escola, a não, acabei de piscar e esbarrei em alguém

È injustiça, a não é não, mal abri o olho e me deparei com um gato, meu deus.

_Sakura_ – Gomem – Pedi com um olhar suplicante, para não receber um esculacham, eu sei que minha vida esta um lixo mais nem precisa piorar.

_Homem_ - Tudo bem garota – Falou ele mostrando um sorriso de canto sexy, espera ai eu já vi esse sorriso.

_Sasuke_ – Itachi anda logo você tem que assinar o papel de consentimento para eu entrar na aula.

Logo o vi caminhando em direção do Sasuke, isso sim que é Ter uma família bonita.

Chega de pensamentos pervertidos, afinal, não é por que minha vida esta uma merda que eu vou deixar minha honestidade de lado.

Caminhei para a minha sala, me sentei na última carteira da Segunda fileira, meu lugar preferido.

E a sala logo foi preenchida por todos, o professor começou a distribuir aquela merda de prova, quer ver, só me falta eu me dar mal, mas chega de pensamento ruim.

_Professor_ – Pessoal já podem virar a prova – Disse ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – E boa prova á todos, por que vocês vão precisar.

Logo ouvi um choro do Naruto, coitado ele estava desesperado. Mas vamos ver logo do que esse papel se trata.

Comecei a ler, e um sorriso apareceu em minha face, eu sabia todas, isso mesmo eu sabia todas as respostas. Finalmente algo na minha vida havia prestado, as noites em claro me fizeram muito bem.

Olhei em volta e vi todos se desesperando, então comecei fazer a minha prova tranqüilamente, em menos de dez minutos entreguei a prova ao professor, e foi quando vi o Sasuke com o seu irmão entrando, o visão.

_Sasuke_ – O professor Ibiki, o meu irmão mais velho veio falar com você – Suspirou ele.

_Itachi_ – Meu nome é Itachi Uchiha, por favor – Falou ele com uma educação privilegiada – pode me falar o que meu irmãozinho fez desta vez?

_Ibiki _– Naruto me traga uma cadeira por favor – Após Naruto colocar acadeira perto da do professor, começou a discursam, enquanto eu ficava esperando o professor corrigir a minha prova, a eu mereço.

_Itachi_ – Sasuke Uchiha, sem mesada esse mês inteiro, está pensando o que? Que virou festa, a mais esta muito enganado – Falou ele furioso, mas também que irmão vai gostar de saber que o irmãozinho estourou o cano do esgoto e jogou a água na diretoria, e na sala de química?

_Ibiki_ – Sakura me dê sua prova que eu vou corrigir – Entreguei-lhe a prova e a cada vez que a caneta ia tocar o papel era um certo.

O professor se levantou e foi até a minha carteira, e ficou observando-a, olhando para baixo, foi ai que eu me toquei, ele esta pensando que eu colei ¬¬°

**Fim do Capítulo**


	2. 2: O resultado da minha prova

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

_2° Capítulo: O resultado da minha prova_

O professor se levantou e foi até a minha carteira, e ficou observando-a, olhando para baixo, foi ai que eu me toquei, ele esta pensando que eu colei ¬¬°

Ele ficou observando tudo nos mínimos detalhes, e voltou para onde eu estava e começou o discurso.

_Ibiki_ – Eu conheço as técnicas de cola mocinha – Disse ele em um tom de repreensão, enquanto surgia uma enorme gota na minha cabeça – Tire esse casaco!

_Sakura _– Professor...Eu... Não colei! – Falei um pouco rouca, como se isso fosse mudar, sempre gaguejo quando tem muitas pessoas me olhando.

_Ibiki – _Mocinha, não minta, se não colou, retire esse casaco, tenho certeza que seu braço deve estar escrito uma colinha – Falou ele com um olhar furioso.

Fazer o que? Tive que retirar o casaco, coisa que eu detesto, eu sei que meu corpo é ridículo, por isso eu o escondo, agora todo mundo esta me olhando, quer ver, eu vou ser o mico do ano, ai meu pai do céu.

_Ibiki _– O que? Cadê a cola? – Falou ele me fitava com olhos de urubu observando a presa – Onde?

_Sakura –_ Eu... Não colei – Disse um tanto rubra já que todos na sala me olhavam.

Mas o mais esquisito é o que viera após a minha frase.

_Naruto –_ Sakura se eu soubesse que você tinha esse corpo, eu já teria te pedido para sair comigo – Falou ele me secando descaradamente.

Espera ai, eu ouvi direito, ele acha que eu tenho um corpo bonito? Eu to sonhando só pode ser.

Depois da frase de Naruto todos os meninos começaram a assobiar, ai que vergonha. Eu vou desmaiar aqui na frente.

Peguei o meu casaco preto na mão do professor que investigava-o, e o coloquei.

_Ibiki –_ Sakura, acho que, a senhorita é uma jovem prodígio, vou chamar a diretora e fazer um pedido para que você faça uma prova adiantada para entrar na faculdade que você queira.

_Itachi _– Sasuke seu infeliz, por que você não é como sua colega de sala em? – Falou ele um tanto irritado – "Eu mereço esse desgosto?" – pensou ele consigo.

_Sasuke _– Por que eu não sou uma menina! – Falou ele um tanto irritado.

Mas no exato momento, a porta veio abaixo me fazendo recuar um pouco para trás.

_Sakura –_ Titia... – Falei um pouco receosa, mas quem naquela escola não sabia que a diretora Tsunade era minha tia?

_Tsunade _– Sakura aqui na escola eu não sou sua tia, sou sua diretora! – Falou ela um tanto aborrecida – Mas vejamos, quero lhe perguntar qual faculdade quer fazer. Mas antes você me disse Administração... È isso mesmo que quer, ou vai trocar?

_Sakura_ – È... Isso... Mesmo – Falei um pouco mais rubra do que antes.

_Tsunade – _Bom vou tentar conseguir a prova no colégio Tsukari, o melhor do País.

_Sasuke – _Itachi parece que conseguiu uma concorrente do primeiro ano de administração, vê se não me faz passar vergonha – falou o mais novo tirando sarro do mais velho.

_Itachi _– Dois meses sem mesada – Disse totalmente irritado, quase avançando em cima do irmão e lhe ensinando bons modos.

O final do dia chegou, e eu fiz a prova na diretoria, e em uma semana eu iria receber a resposta.

Aquela semana passou rapidamente, mais o esquisito era que, os meninos começaram a tentar puxar conversa comigo, depois daquele incidente com a minha blusa, aqueles pervertidos.

Mas acho que eu sempre estive enganada, no mesmo dia do incidente, eu fui a frente do espelho, e retirei o casaco, e vi que meu corpo não era tão feio assim, para falar a verdade era melhor do que o da namorada do Sasuke, aquela Karin -.-°.

Entretanto meus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz escandalosa da minha mãe me chamando.

Desci as escadas, e recebi o diretor do colégio Tsukari, ele me disse que eu fui aceita, e amanhã mesmo era para eu comparecer no colégio, ele me entregou os livros, e o uniforme, a chave do meu armário, e o cartão do clube.

Gente agora parece que virei uma poderosa. Isso é para quem pode ne, fazer o que? Sempre quis imaginar isso ou até mesmo falar, meu desejo de consumo.

Após tudo isso, fui dormir cedo, é claro, amanha teria um longo dia de faculdade, isso mesmo, eu uma menina de dezessete anos e meio na faculdade, enquanto nela havia gente de dezenove e vinte anos.

Um máximo não? Quase nem consigo dormir, para falar a verdade eu ainda não dormi, deixa eu arrumar o despertador, pronto.

Me revirei um pouco, a deixa eu dormir.

_Zzzzzzz..._

**Fim do Capítulo**


	3. 3:Primeiro dia de faculdade

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

_3° Capítulo: Primeiro dia de faculdade_

Acordei cedo, e comecei a me arrumar, afinal, hoje é meu primeiro dia na faculdade, isso mesmo a faculdade. Mal acredito, ontem mesmo eu estava fazendo uma prova do terceiro ano.

Coloquei o uniforme, que era uma meia calça preta, um "blazzer" preto com uma camisa social branca, e uma saia social preta, e um sapato fechado de salto fino.

Ai que charme, pareço até uma executiva. Mas, agora isso não vêem ao caso, e sim que eu vou ficar atrasada.

Sai correndo para a cozinha tomei, verei o copo para ser mais precisa, gente o suco de morango estava uma delicia.

Dei um beijo na bochecha da minha mãe linda do coração e fui para a minha faculdade.

Já comentei que estou muito animada com tudo isso? Ai que sonho.

Entrei pelo enorme portão, e comecei a procurar a minha sala no mapa que o diretor me entregou ontem.

Caminhei lentamente já que havia chegado cedo, até que uma garota de longos cabelos avermelhados passa por mim, e pega o meu mapa.

_Garota_ – Olha uma novata, não é muito novinha para estar aqui não? – Perguntou-me com um sorriso sarcástico.

_Sakura_ – Pode por favor devolver o meu mapa? – Perguntei com toda a minha paciência e boa educação que minha mãe me deu.

_Garota_ – E se eu não quiser? – Falou dando um sorriso que me irritou.

Entretanto, alguém puxou o mapa da mão dela e me entregou, ai que visão eu vou desmaiar, alguém me abane.

Não acredito, é o Uchiha Itachi, ai que lindo. Gamei...

_Itachi_ – Fabiana... Não pensei que tivesse atitudes tão infantis – Afirmou e suspirou pesadamente logo em seguida.

_Fabiana_ – Era só uma brincadeira Itachi, ela é uma novata – Disse não dando muita importância – Itachi... Falando nisso tem o baile de final de ano... E...

_Itachi_ – Não... – Respondeu seco e ríspido.

Mais eu já estava novamente procurando a minha sala, até que para a minha surpresa ele veio até mim, gente ultimamente eu to com sorte.

E que sorte...

_Itachi_ – Você é a garota da prova do terceiro ano não é? – Perguntou-me gentil, com certeza não é nem um pouco parecido com o Sasuke.

_Sakura_ – Sou... – Afirmei, olhando o número da sala em uma das milhares de portas.

_Itachi_ – Qual é a sua sala? – Falou me fitando.

_Sakura_ – È... A... Sala... Dezenove! – Gaguejei um pouco, sempre quando fico nervosa gaguejo ai que raiva, e para piorar todo mundo esta olhando para mim, e tenho a leve impressão que as garotas querem me matar O.o

Ele ficou me fitando um pouco, e eu abaixei um pouco a cabeça e virei para o lado.

_Itachi_ – Você é gaga? – Perguntou um pouco constrangido.

_Sakura_ – Não! Eu só gaguejo quando todo mundo da olhando para mim ¬¬° - Afirmei tentando não gaguejar, enquanto as meninas olhavam para mim com um olhar assustador, parece até que vão fazer macumba, eu em...

_Itachi_ – Ta explicado, vem a sua sala é a mesma que a minha – Disse ele enquanto caminhava pelos corredores.

E comecei a segui-lo, enquanto via os olhares furiosos de cada garota que passava por nós.

_Sakura_ – Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Disse um pouco receosa.

_Itachi_ – Faça! – Falou normalmente, com a voz fria em um tom monótono, igual a de Sasuke.

_Sakura_ – Por que as garotas daqui parecem que querem me matar? Ou pelo menos fazer uma macumba? – Perguntei, enquanto uma garota trombava comigo.

_Itachi _– Simples... – Falou ele como se não fosse nada de mais – Por que você esta perto de mim, digamos que eu sou tipo de um símbolo masculino, e popular, e o desejo de consumo das garotas daqui!

_Sakura_ – Hum... – Agora sim eu compreendi o por que dos olhares, então era melhor eu me livrar logo de uma boa confusão – Pode me dizer... Aonde fica a sala?

_Itachi_ – E a Segunda a direita, mas você não vai comigo? – Perguntou-me.

_Sakura _– Prefiro ir sozinha, do que caminhar tomando um monte de trombada sendo uma vitima inocente – Afirmei um pouco receosa de que ele ficasse triste.

Ele se aproximou de mim, e ficou muito perto, perto de mais para o meu gosto, mais não vou dizer que não gostei, e o perfume dele.

Que delicia, não é nem doce e nem amargo, é um cheiro hipnotizaste.

_Itachi_ – Por acaso a novata aqui esta com medo? – Disse em um tom de gargalhada.

_Sakura_ – Não, não estou – Afirmei – Só quero ficar longe de confusão, e continuar com a minha vida monótona, mais só que mais apressada do que eu imaginava!

Após a minha fala, eu sai correndo para a minha sala, já que eu já sabia onde ficava.

_**Fim do Capítulo**_

* * *

_Muito obrigada pelos reviews, agradeço muito por estarem acompanhando._


	4. 4:O pior dia da minha vida até agora!

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

_4° Capítulo: O pior dia da minha vida até agora!_

Após a minha fala, eu sai correndo para a minha sala, já que eu já sabia onde ficava.

Adentrei na minha nova sala de aula, tinha varias carteiras de faculdade, uma lousa enorme, e um armário enorme, com divisórias para os alunos, uma mesa maior que as nossas, sendo assim com certeza era do professor, e também tinha o armário do professor na sala.

Suspirei um pouco, enquanto a sala ficava cheia de alunos dando risada e se sentando em seu lugar, no meio deste tumulto o professor chegou, foi onde eu lhe entreguei os papeis que me deram na secretaria, e ele começou a assina-lo.

Ele me apontou um lugar para me sentar. Foi onde eu agradeci mentalmente, por ele não pedir para me apresentar a todos, com certeza eu gaguejaria com todos aqueles olhares sobre mim.

Sentei-me no lugar, e foi onde eu percebi que sentava ao lado esquerdo dele. Mas tratei de afastar esse pensamento, e ouvir o que o professor estava prestes a dizer.

Professor – Bom caros alunos, tenho a honra de apresenta-los a nossa nova colega de turma, ali ao lado do senhor Uchiha, seu nome é Sakura – Olhou para mim, e depois ao papel que eu lhe entregara – E ao que tudo indica, ela é uma garota muito inteligente, e ela, como posso dizer, pulou o terceiro ano, para a faculdade, então espero que todos presentes nesta sala, fação da estadia de nossa nova colega de turma a melhor possível.

Depois daquele longo discurso, e onde todos me olhavam alguns com ares de inveja, outros de raiva, e muitos poucos de entusiasmo ou de amizade.

O professor me entregou a chave do meu armário naquela sala, e me entregou o livro.

A aula foi muito interessante no meu ponto de vista, com certeza vou me esforçar mais para ser uma ótima administradora.

O sinal logo tocou, e peguei o meu papel com o professor e andei procurando a minha próxima sala. Pelo que me parece essa faculdade é enorme, e nunca que eu vou conseguir achar essa sala, eu to entrando em pânico.

Uma voz soou ao meu lado, me lembrei desta voz hoje de manha, a voz mais linda e aveludada que eu já ouvira na vida.

Itachi – Parece-me que precisa de ajuda! – Afirmou ele me fitando – Posso ver a sua próxima aula?

Entreguei-lhe o papel e logo abaixei minha cabeça, e parecia que com certeza eu estava sendo o centro das atenções, para ser mais exata, a aberração, a insuportável, ou até mesmo a pessoa mais nojenta existente na fase da terra.

Itachi – Sua próxima aula é na mesma sala que eu, posso te levar até lá – Começou ele – Entretanto, a um pequeno detalhe, temos um intervalo a cada aula de dez minutos! – afirmou ele com um sorriso lindo – E então, quer vir comigo?

Virei um pouco minha cabeça, tentando esconder o meu rubor. Meus pensamentos começaram a brotar, mais logo os afastei.

Sakura – Acho que não – Disse como um pedido de desculpas, e comecei a andar novamente.

Itachi – Por que? – Perguntou-me ele, mais não entendi a pergunta.

Sakura – Por que o que?

Itachi – Por que não é igual as outras? – Disse ele com angustia nos olhos e fitando os meus, que mesmo querendo esconder não conseguia.

Parei de caminhar, ouvindo a voz angustiada que soava as minhas costas.

Sakura – Do que esta falando? – Já que não obtive resposta alguma, me virei, mas ele já não estava mais lá.

Caminhei ao contrario da rota que tinha tomado antes, e comecei a me sentir culpada. Foi ai que eu sai correndo procurando ele.

E no caminho comecei a pensar no rumo que minha vida levava, eu tinha me mudado para a faculdade, tinha um belo e lindo garoto tentando ser meu amigo. E que amigo ele poderia ser, mais isso só meu subconsciente sabe. E agora eu estou afastando ele, vê se isso pode acontecer, de uma hora para a outra eu viro um imã de sorte, mas a afasto.

Sakura – "Mas que droga Sakura o que pensa que esta fazendo? Sua burra" – Pensou ela reprimindo seu sentimento de culpa.

Logo a decisão dela fora tomada, e só vira a garota de longos cabelos róseos saindo correndo pelos corredores da sua nova faculdade.

Até que ela chegou no pátio e viu o Itachi encostado em uma arvore, com olhos fechados, com certeza era a visão perfeita, foi então que ela decidiu ir até lá.

Sakura - ... O que quis dizer com "Por que você não é igual as outras garotas?" – Perguntou ela observando os olhos penetrantes se abrirem para fita-la.

Foi ai que eu percebi que os olhos dele era de uma cor rara, um vermelho sangue, que parecia um mar sem fim, e que continha segredos, e que eu estava louca para desvendar, mas afastei o pensamento ao ouvir sua voz soar.

Itachi – Não quis dizer nada – Respondeu ele seco e ríspido.

Após essas palavras, eu só ouvi um "A aula vai bater, então siga-me", e começamos a caminhar, enquanto eu percebia que ele estava bravo com algo, talvez comigo não sei direito, então fiquei calada, sem tocar em assunto nenhum. Quem vê pensa que minha vergonha permitiria.

Entramos na sala, e quase que eu caio de cara no chão, que perua é essa?

Itachi – Me larga sua louca – Gritou ele furioso.

Então a menina de longas madeixas roxas e olhos negros o largou, mais em seus lábios continha um sorriso cínico.

**Fim do Capítulo**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Uma rival aparece.**_


	5. 5:Uma rival aparece

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

_5° Capítulo: Uma rival aparece._

Então a menina de longas madeixas roxas e olhos negros o largou, mais em seus lábios continha um sorriso cínico.

Itachi – Enlouqueceu? E a terceira vez só hoje, imagine se você me derruba e eu bato em algum lugar, e morro? – Ainda continuava ele furioso, mas a garota fazia beiço fingindo se desculpar.

Garota – Há meu amor, você não fica mas perto de mim, nem parece que a gente namora! – Afirmou ela chorosa.

Espera ai, agora sim meu mundo caiu, peguei as minhas coisas, escolhi uma carteira vazia na sala, e me sentei.

Enquanto isso, Itachi tentava se livrar de sua "namorada" Alivia. Mas, neste instante eu nem prestava a atenção nisso, e sim nas minhas lagrimas que queriam sair de qual quer maneira.

Entretanto, eu nem sabia a razão de tudo isso, então segurei o choro o mais firme possível enquanto a aula passava lentamente. E para piorar, aquela "namorada" dele ficava me encarando.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e o sinal soou por todos os longos corredores da faculdade, todos os alunos arrumavam suas coisas e disparavam para sair logo da faculdade, enquanto eu, simplesmente arrumava minhas coisas calmamente, e após isso sai caminhando devagar.

Não tinha nem um compromisso, para falar a verdade só queria estar em um lugar silencioso e bonito, onde eu pudesse espairecer.

Mas, como meu longo azar voltou, você acha que isso aconteceria mesmo? Claro que não, agora me diz, essa louca da namorada do Itachi esta vindo falar comigo com uma aparência nada delicada.

Juro, que hoje não estou com paciência nenhuma para agüentar desaforo de ninguém, e se ela falar algo, com certeza eu vou retrucar.

Alivia – Você deve ser a Sakura! – Afirmou ela com uma raiva evidente – Olha vou te dar um aviso "querida", fique longe do Itachi – Avisou ela com um tom de ameaça. Mas, como disse antes, nada disso iria me afetar de maneira nenhuma, por que eu já estava em um mal dia.

Sakura – E acho que vou te dar um aviso também – Fuzilei-a só com o olhar e continuei – Fique longe de mim!

A risada sarcástica dela soou pela local onde nos duas se encontrávamos.

Alivia – Parece que você começou a mostrar as garras!

Mas, uma voz fria e furiosa soou junto ao vento que acabara de passar entre todos presentes, e trazendo arrepios nas espinhas de todos que estavam presenciando o acontecimento.

Itachi – Alivia, para de escândalo, eu não te agüento mais! – Afirmou ele, mas continuou – Quer saber, se quer fazer escândalo, vamos fazer então, entretanto, o escândalo que vai surgir amanha vai ser "Alivia foi chutada pelo namorado dela, quer dizer o ex dela, o Itachi" – Disse ele convicto.

Alivia se espantou um pouco com o que Itachi disse, mas logo fez uma cara de cachorro sem dono, e começou a falar com uma voz chorosa.

Alivia – Desculpe-me Itachi, é que eu te amo tanto que não suportaria te perder – Afirmou ela, deixando uma lagrima falsa derramar pela sua face.

Itachi – Verdade? – Perguntou ele com uma cara de entusiasmo, mas logo foi substituída por uma de raiva – Não entendeu garota? Você me sufoca, acabou o namoro, acabou! – Disse ele calmamente, para que a garota entendesse.

Enquanto tudo acontecia, eu saia de lá mas, fui impedida pela Alivia que gritava fazendo todos ali presentes olharem para mim.

Alivia – Garota isso é culpa sua, eu te odeio – Berrava ela, trincando os dentes de raiva – Você vai me pagar... – Comentava ela enquanto caminhava até separar a distancia que continha entre nos duas.

Sakura – "O que eu fiz para merecer isso?" – Perguntava-me, mas logo fui interrompida por ela querendo me dar um tapa.

Quando a mão dela ia me esbofetear, eu dei-lhe um tapa no ombro, fazendo o tapa se dirigir para outro curso.

Sakura – Não tente encostar a mão em mim – Disse a ela, com a minha linda e doce voz fria e raivosa de antigamente, mas um problema estava a vista, a minha doença, não acredito que esqueci.

Acho que somente eu percebi o que estava acontecendo, minhas mãos começaram a tremer, e meu nariz já tinha sinal que ia começar a sangrar pelo meu nervosismo.

Não posso acreditar, não consigo, isso não podia estar acontecendo comigo, eu tenho que me acalmar não é? Se não vai piorar.

Então sai caminhando para a minha casa, com todos olhando fixamente para mim, sendo que nada mais importava, a não ser controlar a minha raiva, e aumentar a dosagem do remédio.

Ao chegar em casa adentrei apressada, e corri até o meu quarto, peguei a caixa que sempre guardei no armário acaso isso voltasse a acontecer, sim, eu tinha problemas em controlar o meu gênio, por isso tinha um psiquiatra que me acompanhava.

Peguei o frasco, e corri para a sala de estar e liguei para os números que apareciam em minha mente.

Logo uma voz soou ao telefone dizendo "Alo?"

Sakura – Tsunade, a dosagem, - Logo ouvi um espanto na voz dela, e ela começou.

Tsunade – Sakura se acalme primeiro, respire fundo – Começou ela, enquanto ouvia minha respiração pesada se acalmar e continuou – Tome dois comprimidos do calmante, e um para você dormir. E descanse, vou marcar uma consulta para você amanha, as oito horas da noite.

Sakura – Esta bem... – Desliguei o telefone.

Peguei o frasco transparente, com os comprimidos azulados, e os tomei. E peguei do outro frasco um branco e engoli.

Subi ao meu quarto, deitei em minha cama, e logo tudo apagou as minhas vistas.

Enquanto isso, em um quarto de cor azul marinho, um rapaz deitado em uma cama de casal pensava no acontecimento dessa tarde.

Itachi – "Eu tenho certeza que vi as mãos dela tremerem, eu já vi aquilo... – Pensava ele – Mas onde?" – Perguntava-se.

Aquilo tudo estava muito estranho para o ver de Itachi, ele não entendia, de uma hora para a outra ela havia ficado furiosa, mas não é por menos, mais ele conseguiu ver o pânico no olhar dela depois de ficar nervosa.

Era isso, ele se levantou e foi ao computador preto e o ligou.

_**Fim do Capítulo**_

* * *

_Olha gente, eu sei que todos querem um capítulo maior mas é que eu não consigo escrever! Obrigada pelos reviews, e desculpem-me vou tentar fazer o máximo que eu consigo para os capítulos ficarem um pouco maiores!_

_E nesse capítulo, eu comecei a escrever sobre uma doença que a Sakura tem, mas para a frente vocês vão entender um pouco._

**_E o próximo capítulo, deve sair a qual quer momento, já que estou trabalhando nele agora mesmo!_**


	6. 6:Doença psicossomática da Sakura

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

_6° Capítulo: doença psicossomática da Sakura._

As aulas já tinham começado, e Itachi procurava Sakura na sala mas não a encontrara, ele queria tanto pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido de ontem.

E... Queria perguntar se a Sakura tinha algum problema, uma doença algo assim.

Ele poderia estar levando tudo muito a serio mas, a reação que ele viu nos olhos da Sakura, aquele pavor, não era normal, ela parecia que ia passar mal por causa da raiva que sentia.

Foi por esse motivo que ele pesquisou ontem sobre isso, e a única coisa que ele achara fora a doença psicossomática.

Onde dizia que era uma doença que não apresenta sintoma orgânico real e que quando você tinha um sentimento, isso poderia fazer sua mente começar a agir em qual quer forma, e no caso da Sakura uma doença.

Mas, o problema é que ele não tinha certeza de nada, então resolveu parar de pensar nisso, e ficar calado. E não comentar nada, isso seria totalmente o melhor.

Enquanto ele pensava em tudo que estará acontecendo, uma jovem acabara de abrir os olhos verdes, que agora demonstravam um cansaço enorme.

Se sentou na cama, e foi onde percebeu que ela acabara dormindo muito, já eram sete horas da noite, começou a pensar um pouco no que havia acontecido, e foi ai que se lembrou.

Olhou para todos os cantos, procurando um sinal de que seus pais estivessem preocupados, ou tivessem descobertos do que acontecera.

Mas, nada aconteceu, então se levantou da cama e começou a caminhar pelo chão coberto por um tapete de veludo preto, foi até o armário e abriu a primeira porta.

Esticou o braço e retirou uma calça "jeans" preta com alguns detalhes em cinza escuro, pegou uma camiseta colada branca, e sua jaqueta favorita, branca com estampa de caveiras negras.

Fechou a porta, e abriu a do lado, onde retirou duas toalhas e deixou a porta do armário aberta, e foi caminhando lentamente ao banheiro.

Adentrou no aposento, onde os azulejos eram na cor verde água escuro, com a pia branca de mármore, o vaso sanitário da mesma cor, e o boxe de vidro preto.

Colocou suas roupas, em cima da tampa do vaso que estava fechado, e pendurou as toalhas, e se despiu.

Se colocou a baixo do chuveiro, e abriu a torneira, onde a fumaça começou a tomar conta de tudo.

Após uns vinte minutos, a jovem saiu do banheiro vestida e foi para a penteadeira onde procurou a escova, e começou a escovar o cabelo longo.

Prendeu seu longo cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e se retirou do aposento.

Pegou suas chaves em cima da geladeira, e foi até o jardim, trancou a porta e foi caminhando até o consultório de sua psiquiatra Tsunade.

A cada passo que dava lembranças do meu passado me atingiam, deis daquele dia a minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo, não queria que aquilo houvesse acontecido, e por isso me culpo a cada instante de minha vida.

Me culpo por sempre ser essa garota inútil, me culpo por ser uma imprestável, me culpo por aquele acidente.

Meus pensamentos voavam em torno as imagens que apareciam em minha mente, os gritos dele, o sangue jorrado, tudo fora culpa minha.

Parei no meio da calçado, enquanto meu rosto já estava marejado, nada poderia mudar o passado por mais que eu quisesse.

Talvez ninguém me compreenda, talvez seja por isso que sempre machuquei-me, e por isso afetei meu subconsciente, e foi um modo de eu querer fugir de tudo que ele encontrou.

A sim, o modo de fugir, o modo mais fácil. Eu morrendo, então é por minha própria culpa que tenho essa maldita doença, e é por isso que cada vez me culpo por lembrar, por me afetar desse jeito.

Tentei esquecer um pouco das imagens, que jaziam marcadas em minhas memórias, e voltei a andar pelas ruas, passando por pessoas que nunca mais encontraria, que nem se quer sabiam que eu existia.

Até que cheguei no prédio de minha psiquiatra, adentrei no local, onde tudo era branco, parecia um ambiente monótono, e amargurado, que mais parecia um funeral, silencioso. Esse maldito silêncio que me incomoda.

O silêncio que eu odeio que me deixa repugnada, pois minha mente fica repleta de pensamentos, pensamentos que eu insisto em esquecer.

Sentei-me no sofá branco, com detalhes em um tom pastel, aquele ambiente me deixava louca.

Me fazia lembrar daquele dia, o dia que eu quero esquecer.

O dia em que eu o matei, foi culpa minha. Foi por minha causa que ele morreu. O dia em que eu queria trocar o local com outra alma, com a dele.

Uma imagem se apoderou de minha visão, uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, com um sorriso gentil e calmo, a pele branca em um tom um pouco pálido. Me recebia, era ela a Tsunade.

Tsunade – Oi querida! – Indagou ela vendo que meus olhos já expressavam uma amargura.

Sakura - ... Oi – respondi um pouco confusa, queria que aquilo acabasse logo.

Levantei-me do sofá, enquanto Tsunade voltava a caminhar, e a segui, entramos em um corredor longo, com varias portas, foi em um desses locais que eu entrei.

Na sala havia poucos móveis que eram uma poltrona e um sofá e uma pequena mesinha de centro.

Ela apontou a poltrona para eu me sentar, e logo começaria o interrogatório.

Tsunade – O que aconteceu? – perguntou-me ela um pouco aflita.

Sakura – Eu conheci um garoto o seu nome é Itachi, e a namorada dele teve um ataque de ciúme por causa dele querer ser meu amigo – Começou ela, um pouco calma, mas logo seu semblante transformava-se em um pavor – Ai nos duas brigamos, e ela queria me dar uma bofetada, e foi quando eu fiz o braço dela desviar o curso, e foi ai que eu comecei a ficar alterada, e percebi que o nervosismo tinha tomado conta de mim, e isso afetou meu subconsciente, e senti meu nariz começou a arder. E corri para a minha casa, liguei para você e tomei o remédio, e adivinha o meu sonho? Foi com aquele dia – lagrimas grossas escorriam da sua face, que agora tomava uma cor avermelhada.

Tsunade – Tu tende superar aquele acidente, não foi sua culpa! Não se maltrate assim Sakura – Afirmou ela.

Sakura – Foi minha culpa, se eu não tivesse pedido para ele me levar aquele lugar – Mas lagrimas saiam a cada segundo, varias imagens tomavam forma, e suas lembranças invadiram seus pensamentos.

E logo começou a sussurrar aquele acontecimento.

_**Era uma manhã linda, ótima para um passeio. Isso era o que passava pelo pensamento de uma menina de aproximadamente doze anos de idade.**_

_**Ela caminhava correndo e sorrindo pelos corredores de sua casa, indo em direção ao quarto de seu irmão gêmeo, Shinji.**_

_**Ao adentrar no quarto, encontrou seu irmão a observando com um sorriso de canto. E lhe disse:**_

_**Sakura – Maninho, me leva a cachoeira, eu amo aquele lugar, é tão lindo – Falava ela com um pedido suplicante nos olhos.**_

_**Shinji – Claro, por que não levaria a minha anjinha? – Falava seu irmão docilmente, enquanto se levantava.**_

_**Após isso, os dois se encontravam andando pelas ruas, ate adentrarei em um lugar um pouco mais fechado, por causa das árvores. E logo encontraram-se em cima da cachoeira.**_

_**O chão de pedra estava escorregadio, e a jovem sem querer caiu, e seu irmão lhe segurou sua mão, tentando levanta-la. Foi quando ouviram o barulho das pedras que formavam a represa, de onde vinha a água se roerem.**_

_**Seu irmão lhe olhou desesperado, e tirou o cinto que prendia sua calça, e amarrou em um galho da arvore com uma mão, e com a outra segurava sua irmã.**_

_**Ele desceu um pouco até onde se encontrava sua irmã, na ponta da cachoeira, e fez a segurar no cinto. E foi ai que a água começou a tomar conta do local.**_

_**Sakura se agarrara forte ao cinto, e tentava freneticamente esticar sua pequena mão ao irmão, mas logo o perdeu de vista pois a água o empurrará para baixo da cachoeira.**_

_**Shinji – Sakura... Socorro – Suplicava o irmão, mas nada poderia fazer a pobre menina.**_

_**Logo viu o corpo do menino jogado entre as rochas, e o sangue dominando a cor transparente da água.**_

_**Algumas horas depois:**_

_**Os pais deles já estavam naquele local, e faziam o reconhecimento do corpo, de seu filho morto.**_

_**Foi ai que o pai da garota, chegou-lhe perto, e lhe deu uma bofetada.**_

_**Isso foi culpa sua – E saiu andando e no meio parou – Esqueçam-se de mim!**_

_**E foi nesse dia que ela nunca mais reviu seu pai, e foi nesse dia que sua mãe tentou lhe dizer que ela não tinha culpa. E foi nesses anos que ganhará um outro pai, seu padrasto.**_

Sakura – São essas miseráveis lembranças que me fazem ficar assim – Dizia ela se alterando, enquanto seu nariz sangrava.

Tsunade retirou uma injeção do bolso de sua camisa, e aplicou em Sakura que logo teve sua vista escurecida.

**Fim do Capítulo**

**_Bem, tentei explicar um pouco das memórias que atormentam a Sakura, e que é ela que causa toda a sua doença. Como?_**

**_Eu estava pensando em criar uma personagem, que tem problemas, ela tem tanta tristeza, tantas lembranças ruins, que tentava fugir delas, de algum modo, e o que a mente dela causou foi uma doença, e a cada vez que ela fica nervosa, ou se sente culpada, a doença começa a tomar conta de si, até que chega uma hora que ela pode morrer!_**

**_E por alguns pedidos, eu tentei aumentar o capítulo e consegui um pouco, já que fazia três páginas no "Word", e nesse capítulo, eu usei aproximadamente, umas cinco páginas!_**

**_Espero que apreciem esse capítulo!_**

**_Bjos. E até mais._**

**_Ass: Autora._**


	7. 7:Por que me importo tanto?

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

_7° Capítulo: Por que me importo tanto?_

Já fazia quatro dias que ela não vinha para a faculdade, não é que eu me importe, mas fico com saudades de ajudá-la, e de ver o jeito como ela reage a tudo.

Deis daquela briga que teve com a Alivia, ela não aparece. Ela deve me odiar, pois ela havia me dito que queria ficar longe de confusão, e eu logo a meti em uma.

Queria tanto que ela fosse igual as outras, por que se fosse assim, eu nem a teria tratado normalmente, e ela não teria aquela briga.

Itachi... – Uma voz soou ao longe, irritadíssima.

Olhei para a frente e percebi meu fiel amigo, me balançando para sairmos da sala já que a aula tinha terminado.

Itachi – Já estou indo Deidara-chan – Respondi em um tom divertido, que o fez ficar vermelho de raiva.

Deidara – Parece-me que esta perdendo a noção do perigo Itachi... – Disse ele se acalmando, e logo pensou em uma coisa – "È aquela novata, que nem aparece mais"...

Eles foram caminhando até os armários, foi quando Deidara ficou frente a frente de Itachi, e com uma face seria começou a dialogar.

Deidara – È aquela novata não é? – Perguntou, no tom de pai preocupado com alguma coisa que o filho fizera.

Itachi – Me deixe em paz – Respondeu ríspido, e saiu caminhando apressadamente.

Enquanto isso, uma jovem estava parada em uma praça, onde via casais se abraçando, irmãos brincando, enquanto os pais tinham aquele momento para namorar.

Sakura – "Sinto sua falta Shinji" – Pensava ela consigo mesma, a falta que sentia do seu melhor amigo, a melhor pessoa do mundo para ela.

Levantou-se e saiu caminhando para ir até a faculdade, e avisar que faltou por motivos médicos e que amanhã já iria voltar.

Foi quando estava entrando no pátio da imensa faculdade, que trombou com alguém e neste momento caiu no chão.

Sakura – Ai... – Reclamou ela, após sentir o impacto de seu corpo em contato ao chão.

Uma mão foi estendida a ela, e ela aceitou mas ao erguer sua face para agradecer encontrou uma pessoa que fazia algum dias que não havia visto.

A pessoa que dominava seus sonhos, quando não os tinha com o irmão. O humano que lhe roubara o resto dos seus pensamentos vagos.

Sakura – Desculpe... Eu... A... Tenho... – Gaguejava ela, tentando fazer a frase sair rápida mas a única coisa que conseguira foi algumas palavras, e um rubor imenso na face.

Itachi – Você tem? – Perguntava ele, tentando decifrar o que a jovem queria dizer, aquele jeito meigo e distante, aquela face rubra, aqueles lábios finos e convidativos. Aqueles olhos hipnotizantes.

Por que ela tinha de ser assim, não poderia ser igual as outras? Era por culpa dela que sua mente predominava sua imagem, era por seu jeito que não parava de pensar em como ela estava. Será que ela o odiara? Se fosse isso não agüentaria.

Sakura – Desculpe... – Disse ela após sair em disparada em direção a secretaria da faculdade, sem olhar um momento para trás.

Ao chegar na secretária, ela entregou o atestado médico e explicou o que havia acontecido. Depois de mais ou menos uns trinta minutos saiu da secretária com uma face descrita por tédio, mas logo foi substituída por um espanto enorme.

Não acreditará que ele ficará lhe esperando lá fora. O que ia fazer, o que ia dizer, como ia agir?

Essas longas perguntas ficaram ecoando na mente da jovem.

Itachi – Deve estar me achando um louco – Começou ele em um tom monótono de sua voz fria, mas continuou – Entretanto quero conversar um pouco com você!

Sakura o olhou com perplexidade, como ele fazia isso com ela?

Seu coração disparará no segundo seguinte a resposta, o que responderia?

Sakura – Perdoe-me – Começou ela, evitando o fitar – Mas tenho que ir...

Quando ia começar a caminhar, ouviu uma voz soar atrás de si, aquela voz aveludada que trazia arrepios por sua pele, e fazia suas penas amolecerem e seu pensamentos predominarem em apenas uma pessoa existente, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi – Então eu te acompanho e enquanto isso conversamos – Falou ele, enquanto logo seus pensamentos vieram - "Por que tentas fugir de mim? Por que me fascino tanto por ti?"

A jovem ficou sem ação, não tinha como fugir, estava um pouco preocupada. Ele a fazia se perder no tempo, e só pensar nele. Entretanto, ela não queria se apaixonar por ninguém, não podia, não tinha condições emocionais para isso.

Itachi – Então? – Perguntou ele, enquanto a observava, ela parecia distante após a frase que ele lhe dissera.

Sakura – Esta bem... – Falava ela fitando o nada.

Enquanto eles começavam a caminhar, nenhum olhava para o outro, o silêncio mórbido estava ocupando tudo entre eles.

Cada um se perdia em seus pensamentos, enquanto vagavam entre as ruas e bairros por onde passavam.

Sakura – Se quiser conversar de verdade, é melhor se apressar – Avisava ela – minha casa já esta perto.

Itachi – Por que estava faltando? Digo... Perdeu muitas matérias... – Falava ele tentando arrumar o comando que dera na única pergunta em que fizera. Nunca se imaginará tão possesivo.

Ela o fitou alguns segundos, enquanto via o Uchiha ficar rubro, espera ai ele esta envergonhado.

Sakura – Eu estava doente... Tivemos... Muitas matérias mesmo? – Perguntei querendo prolongar o assunto, não que eu quisesse que ele se aproximasse... E que... A nem vou pensar nisso.

Itachi – Um pouco, se quiser eu te empresto... – Afirmou ele, enquanto virava uma rua junto a jovem.

Sakura – Agradeceria... – Dizia ela com a cabeça baixa, enquanto via sua casa se aproximar a cada passo que dava.

O silêncio voltou, e só se ouvia os cantos dos pássaros e dos carros e motos.

Logo a jovem parou em frente de uma casa linda, da cor azul clara. Portão negro, janelas transparentes.

Sakura – Até amanhã na aula – Falou ela, saindo correndo para entrar em sua casa.

Mas, como o destino quase nunca é justo ou sempre contraria alguém, Itachi a segurou pelo braço puxando ela para mais perto até sentirem um a respiração do outro.

Enquanto ela ficava mais rubra do que nunca, ele se aproximava cada vez mais, até não existir mais nenhuma separação entre os dois.

Os lábios de cada um se uniram, formando um só, então ele pedia passagem com a língua e ela concedeu e começou a danças de línguas.

O jovem passou seus braços pela cintura dela, enquanto ela só ficava parada. Até que o ar de cada um acabou e tiveram que se separar.

Após cada um conseguir reconstituir o ar de seus pulmões, eles começaram a se fitar.

Sakura – Por que... Fez isso? – Perguntou ela um pouco confusa, nunca tivera feito aquilo.

Se sentia tão estranha, parecia que as borboletas que sentirá no minuto passado ainda estavam rodando pela sua barriga querendo mais uma vez aquela sensação ótima que passará.

Itachi – Se eu fosse explicar detalhadamente por que fiz isso, demoraria muito. E pelo que me parece você estava com pressa, então acho melhor eu explicar depois... – Falou ele enquanto tentava se recuperar do desejo que lhe consumirá em minutos atrás.

Após escutar a cada palavra da boca dele, ela saiu correndo e adentrou na sua casa e fechou a porta rapidamente.

Deixando um Itachi lá fora um pouco confuso com toda aquela situação.

Sakura – Por que fez isso? – Sussurrou ela enquanto as lágrimas vinham de seus olhos agora inchados e avermelhados.

Enquanto isso, um jovem andava um pouco pensativo com tudo que lhe ocorrerá no dia.

Deidara falando que ele estava pensando nela, ele estava preocupado e ainda a encontrou e a beijou.

Aqueles lábios tão macios, avermelhados e convidativos. Aquela meiguice que o encantava, aquela voz linda que era como a mais perfeita canção já cantada por alguém.

_Fim do Capítulo_

* * *

_**Demorei um pouco para postar, mais está ai. Espero que gostem deste capitulo, e coloquei um pouco de romance e espero que tenha ficado bom.**_

_**Se alguém quiser fazer alguma critica ou alguma sugestão estou toda ouvidos.**_

_**E terá um final feliz essa história. Não sou tão má assim!**_

**_Agradeço pelos Reviews! Até o próximo capítulo!_**


	8. 8:Pois tu és o sol que me ilumina

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

**Oitavo Capítulo: **_Pois tu és o sol que me ilumina, tu és a lua que me conforta, tu és o sentindo de minha vida._

* * *

Aqueles lábios tão macios, avermelhados e convidativos. Aquela meiguice que o encantava, aquela voz linda que era como a mais perfeita canção já cantada por alguém.

Tudo nela lhe fazia bem, nada nela havia defeito aos seus olhos. E quem tentasse colocar na cabeça dele os defeitos existentes nela, ele nunca aceitaria.

A verdade que ele agora perceberá e que ele se apaixonará por ela, estava completamente entregue a ela para faze-lo se quisesse de gato e sapato, e como todos dizem por ai, no modo mais romântico que existe, "O cupido lhe acertará a flecha do amor".

Agora a única coisa que teria de fazer, e a mais difícil era conquistar a garota, somente para si.

Em outro lugar, a garota de longos cabelos rosados acabará de parar de chorar todas as lagrimas que já conseguira na vida.

Não acreditará que ele só brincou com seus sentimentos, só uma aventura para ele, um beijo normal e ela não queria nada disso, não queria confessar mais queria ele somente para ela, estava loucamente apaixonada por ele, mesmo que não quisesse que isso acontecesse, já havia acontecido, e ele simplesmente a beijara por diversão? Preferia morrer a enfrentar isso.

Queria tanto que todo o seu sofrimento passasse. Então foi até o banheiro do seu quarto, e abriu o armarinho em cima da pia. Retirou um pedaço de lamina e quando ia penetra-la em sua pele, sua mãe apareceu e deu um tapa em sua mão.

Senhora Haruno – Você me prometeu parar com isso Sakura! – dizia a mulher, enquanto suas lagrimas desciam rapidamente, nunca quisera ver a filha sofrendo. Nunca a culpou por aquele acidente, nunca quisera ver ela mal.

A jovem deixou-se cair no chão, não acreditara que estava quase se cortando como antes, aquele vicio de se machucar e ferir para ver se sua culpa diminuía.

Sakura – Desculpe... – Falou ela num sussurro, e abraçou sua mãe que começou a afagar seus longos cabelos róseos.

Senhora Haruno – Sakura, levante-se daí e vai se deitar um pouco querida – dizia a mulher tentando acalmar sua filha – Enquanto isso eu vou fazer um chá e uns biscoitos ai você me conta o que aconteceu! – Afirmou ela enquanto ajudava a filha a caminhar até a sua cama.

Após sua mãe se retirar do seu quarto, e ela começou a caminhar até a janela, onde havia um sofá de beirada e foi ai que ela se sentou e começou a observar a lua pela janela.

Sakura – "Essa vai ser uma noite longa..." – Pensava consigo a jovem, enquanto tentava esquecer tudo que acontecerá nesse dia lastimável.

Sua mão adentrou no quarto, com uma bandeja contendo o chá e um prato de biscoitos de chocolate, o qual a jovem amava.

A mulher sentou ao seu lado e começou o dialogo.

Senhora Haruno – O que aconteceu? – Perguntou com uma voz calma e protetora.

E foi ai que ela contou tudo que havia acontecido, do que achava, de como o conheceu, o sentimento que nutria por ele e tudo mais.

A noite estava cada vez mais escura e as estrelas já preenchiam o céu e seus brilhos eram mais intensos do que nunca e a lua cheia se destacava completamente.

Depois da conversa com sua mãe a jovem ficava fitando aquele céu que estava lindo. Mas não estava pensando muito nisso e sim no que ela lhe dissera.

* * *

**Flash Back:**

Senhora Haruno – Sakura querida, não se prive da sua felicidade para se reprimir com algo que você não fez, mas sente-se culpada – Falou a mãe com voz autoritária – Eu quero que você seja feliz, então se permita ser. E você não foi culpada pelo que aconteceu, nunca foi! – Afirmou sua mãe com uma voz doce.

Depois dessas palavras se pode ver a silhueta da mulher se encaminhando para a porta branca com flores de sakura. Abriu a porta, desejou uma "boa noite" a sua filha e se retirou do aposento.

**Fim do Flash Back.**

* * *

Sakura – "Obrigada mãe" – Pensou a garota se erguendo do sofá, caminhou até ao banheiro aonde tomou um longo banho e vestiu o seu pijama de coelhinhos rosas.

Deitou-se em sua cama e logo o sono tomou conta de seu corpo e sua alma. Unindo-se a um sonho.

Após as horas passarem rapidamente e o sol já ter se erguido no céu mostrando o seu brilho intenso junto com as nuvens que preenchiam os espaços vazios. Pode se ver uma jovem acabar de acordar com o seu despertador tocando.

Sakura – "Hoje eu te quebro!" – Pensou a garota com um sorriso diabólico em sua face.

Pegou o seu despertador nas mãos e quando ia atirar ele na parede sua mãe adentra no local e mostrando um não com os dedos.

Sakura – Hump – Gemeu ela irritada.

Senhora Haruno – Sakura o café da manhã está pronto, dessa logo! – Afirmou dando um risinho no final, por lembrar da cena a pouco que era sua filha fazendo birra só por que o despertador a acordou.

Sakura – Já estou indo mãe, só vou tomar um banho antes! – Afirmou ela indo a direção do banheiro.

O banho demorou mais ou menos vinte e cinco minutos, a jovem se arrumou vestiu o uniforme da faculdade, e desceu tomar o café da manhã.

Após fazer tudo isto ela foi andando para a faculdade, enquanto caminhava escutava algumas músicas pelo seu MP4 tentando relaxar um pouco.

Ao chegar no prédio enorme da faculdade e começar a ouvir o som de alunos conversando um pouco, ela adentrou para dentro e começou a caminhar um pouco esperando o tempo passar rápido para o sinal bater e subir a sua sala.

Tudo parecia tão monótono, mas não era. Se fosse monótono ela estaria no terceiro colegial, tentando esquecer o seu ex-grande amor Sasuke Uchiha. E ia estar chorando por ser impopular, indesejável, e humilhada pela Senhorita "Eu sou superior a você", nomeada Karin.

Mas, sua vida era totalmente ao contrario nada mais fazia sentido com o que planejara, estava na faculdade um pouco adiantada, era odiada pela maioria das meninas por isso vivia solitária naquele local. E estava extremamente apaixonada pelo irmão do seu ex-amor.

Sakura – "O que eu vou fazer agora?" – Perguntava-se à menina tentando achar uma solução para tudo.

Enquanto estava perdida em seus pensamentos nem pode ouvir uma pessoa se aproximar, e quando ergueu um pouco os olhos para observar quem estava a sua frente, sentiu um pouco de receio nunca havia visto essa garota.

A jovem tinha longos cabelos pretos azulados, tinha olhos perolados e tinha a pele clara como neve, parecia uma pessoa muito tímida, mas extremamente simpática ao ver de Sakura.

Hinata – Oi... Meu nome é Hinata... – Dizia a jovem se apresentando – Sou nova aqui e queria perguntar onde é a sala número dezenove.

Sakura – Meu nome é Sakura e você esta na mesma sala que eu, se quiser pode ficar comigo e eu te levo até lá... – Falou ela com uma voz amigável e pós a perguntar – De onde você veio?

A jovem ficou um pouco corada com o comentário e começou a contar a razão de estar ali.

Hinata – È que eu fiz uma prova sobre os três primeiros anos e acertei todas então vim parar aqui na faculdade. Mas acho que ninguém vai gostar de mim... – Disse a jovem cabisbaixa.

Sakura – O mesmo caso que o meu! Mas, vai ter alguém sim, que vai ser a mim. È claro se você quiser! – Falou ela com uma voz animada.

Pelo menos o seu dia ia melhorar conheceu uma garota que poderia ser sua amiga.

Hinata – Claro! – Afirmou a jovem toda animada.

As duas começaram a conversar e foi ai onde Sakura descobriu que a jovem tinha um namorado chamado Naruto e que o amava muito.

E aquela jovem parecia ser uma garota muito legal, simpática e companheira.

O sinal soou e um tumulto se formou para adentrar nas salas.

As duas se dirigiam para a sala de aula, enquanto entravam foram ouvindo alguns cochichos como "Ai que inveja" ou um "Nossa, isso é lindo mais aquela lambisgóia não merece" entre outros.

Quando entraram, encontraram a carteira de uma das alunas com algumas flores e um ursinho de pelúcia muito fofo escrito "I am love You" com um cartão ao lado.

E essa carteira era a de Sakura, que ficou boba ao ver aquilo. O dia parecia que estava ótimo para ela, conhecerá uma amiga e agora tinha algumas flores e um ursinho muito fofo em sua carteira... Estranho...

A jovem foi até a carteira colocou seu material no apoio da carteira, e pegou o cartão ao lado do ursinho e começou a lê-lo.

"_**T**__u não és nada comparado ao que demonstro nesse humilde gesto. Pois tudo o que eu lhe demonstrar não será comparado ao que tu mereces. Pois tu és o sol que me ilumina, tu és a lua que me conforta, tu és o sentindo de minha vida. __**Ass:**__ Itachi__**".**_

Após ler tudo o que havia no bilhete quase deu um pulo de felicidade, mas se conteve já que todos estavam a sua volta.

Até que uma das garotas que a rodeava começou a gritar.

? – Gente isso é mentira nunca o Itachi ia fazer uma coisa dessas! – Afirmou ela.

Mas, só ouviu um soar de uma voz rouca mais a mais linda.

Itachi – È claro que não é mentira, foi eu que fiz isso tudo. Agora se fosse para você ai sim ia ser mentira! – Afirmou ele nem ligando para as bocas abertas de todos ali presentes.

Hinata chegou perto do ouvido da Sakura e cochichou "Ta podendo em".

Enquanto isso a jovem ficava cada vez mais rubra, tudo aquilo era demais para seu coraçãozinho.

Uma dia atrás estava chorando por ser a mais infeliz das meninas na fase da terra. No outro queria pular e gritar, pois estava sendo a mais feliz da face da terra naquele momento.

Itachi se aproximou dela e chegou perto do seu ouvido e sussurrou.

Itachi – Não quero que fale nada agora, só quero que saiba que eu amo você – Sussurrou ele um pouco rouco.

A jovem assentiu um pouco mais rubra do que antes, se é que isso era possível, enquanto isso o professor adentrou na sala e Hinata foi conversar com ele.

Sakura guardava as flores e o ursinho na sua bolsa. E o cartão colocou entre o seu caderno.

Professor – Vamos começar a aula de hoje então, mais antes quero lhes apresentar a nova aluna, Hyuuga Hinata. Bom, pode ir se sentar ao lado esquerdo daquela jovem com cabelos róseos, o nome dela é Sakura! – Falou ele apontando para mim, já que pensava que ela não me conhecia.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado e me olhou com um olhar suplicante dizendo "Me conta sobre esse garoto depois?".

Eu afirmei um "Sim" com a cabeça, mas ainda estava sonhando com o cartão.

Sakura – "Ai que frase linda. – Pensou ela ao relembrar da frase - _Pois tu és o sol que me ilumina, tu és a lua que me conforta, tu és o sentindo de minha vida"._

A aula passou rápida e logo o sinal do primeiro intervalo soou. Sakura se levantou e logo Hinata, as duas saíram da sala e foram para o pátio da faculdade.

Hinata – O que foi aquilo menina? – Falou ela querendo saber de tudo, nos mínimos detalhes.

Sakura – O nome dele é Itachi Uchiha eu conversei com ele algumas vezes e nós beijamos ontem... – Falou ela coradíssima – E eu amo ele...

Hinata – O que estava escrito no cartão? – Perguntou ela com os olhos brilhantes.

Sakura - _"Tu não és nada comparado ao que demonstro nesse humilde gesto. Pois tudo o que eu lhe demonstrar não será comparado ao que tu mereces. Pois tu és o sol que me ilumina, tu és a lua que me conforta, tu és o sentindo de minha vida. Ass: Itachi". – _Falou ela o que continha no cartão.

Hinata – Ai que fofo, gamei nesse cartão romântico – Disse ela com os olhos brilhantes ainda – Meu namorado já fez algo assim, mais disse que eu era melhor que Ramem, já que ele ama esse prato, e só fala de Ramem. – Disse ela tristonha.

Sakura – Veja pelo lado bom amigo, pelo menos ele te fez algo, não é como esses meninos que fingem que as mulheres não precisam de agrados de vez em quando!

Hinata – È verdade! – Afirmou ela, com um sorriso na face.

A jovem de longos cabelos róseos passou a olhar um pouco para os lados até encontrar ele.

Sakura – Eu já volto Hinata... – Falou ela começando a caminhar em direção do Itachi.

O jovem estava conversando com um conhecido, até ver ela se aproximando.

Sakura – Acho que precisamos conversar... – Falou ela um pouco nervosa.

_**Fim do Capítulo**_

* * *

_**Comentários da Autora sobre a fanfiction:**_

**N**ossa esse capítulo ficou enorme! Quatro paginas e meia no Word.

**E**u tava inspirada mesmo, eu em Oo Até me assustei com o tamanho! D

**E**spero que vocês tenham ficado felizes com tudo que aconteceu no final desse capítulo.

_**P.S:**_O Itachi e a Sakura não vão começar a namorar ainda! Isso vai ser um pouquinho mais para frente, por enquanto só um rolinho!

* * *

_**Comentário para os Leitores:**_

**A**gradeço por todos os reviews mandados para mim, fico muito contente em saber que vocês estão gostando dessa fanfiction. Esforçarei-me ao máximo para que ela esteja cada vez mais bonita e com o português mais legível o possível para que a leitura seja mais prazerosa a cada um de vocês.

**M**uito obrigado pela atenção de cada um de vocês que estejam lendo.

**B**eijos. **E** até o próximo capítulo!


	9. 9:Será que vai dar certo?

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

_9° Capítulo: Será que vai dar certo?_

* * *

Sakura – Acho que precisamos conversar... – Falou ela um pouco nervosa.

Itachi concordou, balançando a cabeça em sinal de sim.

Itachi – Mas... Acho melhor não aqui! – Afirmou ele ao ver que todos os outros fitavam eles, até o diretor da faculdade os olhavam.

Sakura – "Parece que as noticias correm nessa faculdade ¬¬°" – Pensou ela consigo, mas logo voltou o rumo da conversa – Tudo bem Itachi... Depois das aulas a gente conversa... – Afirmou ela se retirando.

Enquanto caminhava, todos olhavam para Sakura e Itachi, tentando descobrir o que eles falavam ou simplesmente algo do gênero.

Depois de alguns minutos pode se ouvir a voz aveludada de Itachi, gritando com uma garota.

Itachi – Não... – Após a fala dele, uma lata de tinta foi jogada em cima de mim.

Um grupo de garotas chegou perto e logo se via uma roda inteira em volta de mim.

Só pude ver a face horrorizada de Hinata tentando fazer algo para me ajudar.

Uma das garotas do grupo se pronunciou dizendo "Essa é a nossa vingança, se você nos tomou Itachi, nós tomamos a sua paz nessa faculdade". E logo cada uma começou a gargalhar.

Sakura – "Por que isso tem de acontecer comigo?" – Era nisso que eu pensava naquele instante, naquele segundo, eu queria simplesmente desaparecer.

Algo foi estendido ao meu lado, pude ver que era uma toalha.

Limpei um pouco o meu rosto, e pude ver claramente quem era. "Itachi".

Itachi – Vá ao vestiário feminino, e toma uma ducha... – Sussurrou ele no meu ouvido, e continuou – Vou deixar a minha mochila na porta, tem uma camiseta minha e uma calça, acho que vai servir em você, depois eu te levo embora. Tudo bem para você? – Perguntou-me ele, um pouco aflito.

Sakura – Tudo... – Então sai caminhando para fazer o que ele me disse.

Entrei no banheiro e fui direto tomar uma ducha quente para tirar toda aquela tinta de cima de mim.

Enquanto a água escorria no meu corpo, via no chão a tinta rocha saindo de minha pele.

A minha vontade naquele momento era de chorar, mas não seria fraca, não me esconderia mais em uma caixinha de vidro para ver ela se quebrando em mil pedaços. Dessa vez eu lutaria pelo que eu quero, e não deixarei que nada me magoe ou me machuque.

Após desligar o chuveiro e constatar que eu estava totalmente limpa, me sequei com a minha toalha que sempre deixava no armário dentro do vestiário.

E pude ver a mochila perto da porta, que no momento estava fechada.

Olhei ao relógio e pude notar que demorei mais do que o devido, ele deveria estar se sentindo culpado nesse momento.

Troquei-me rapidamente e sai. Caminhei em passos pequenos até ele, que sussurrou um "Desculpe-me" baixinho, quase inaudível.

Cheguei perto dele e abracei-o afundando minha cabeça em seu peito, que para ser menos discreta, estava totalmente malhado.

Sakura – "Isso é hora pra pensar numa coisa dessas" – Repreendia-me com o meu pensamento pervertido.

Cheguei perto do ouvido dele e disse:

Sakura – Não foi culpa sua, eu não me importo... – o Avisei – Para falar a verdade, eu acho até engraçado o modo como elas se rebaixam perante mim, eu sinto acho que... Pena...

Ele beijou a minha testa e se desfez do meu abraço, passou seus braços sobre a minha cintura e começou a caminhar até a saída da faculdade.

Fomos até o estacionamento, onde o carro dele estava parado, espera ai eu disse carro? Isso não é um carro e sim um sonho.

Fala a verdade, quem em sã consciência não ia gostar de ver uma Ferrari preta estacionada na porta da sua casa e você saindo dela, fingindo nem se importar. Mais é muito luxo mesmo.

Sakura – "Mas, o Itachi é mais gato, prefiro não ter nada e somente ele, do que ter tudo e não ter ele" – Completei em pensamento.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e eu me sentei no banco. Ele fechou a porta, deu a volta e sentou-se no banco do motorista.

O trajeto foi totalmente silencioso, até que quando reparei que já estávamos chegando. Eu quebrei o silencio dizendo.

Sakura – Será que vai dar certo? – perguntei a ele, com uma face tristonha.

Ele estacionou o carro imediatamente e me fitou. Parecia que ele estava surpreso com a pergunta.

Itachi – Essa não é a questão Sakura... A questão é... Até onde nós dois chegaríamos para fazer isso dar certo, do que desistiríamos para fazer isso valer a pena... – Falou ele e logo completou – Eu faria de tudo, mas acho que você ainda tem que pensar nisso...

Eu abaixei um pouco a cabeça, ele tinha toda a razão eu ainda tinha que ter um tempo para pensar na decisão correta para não me arrepender depois com as cruéis ilusões que eu poderia fazer.

Sakura – Obrigada... – Agradeci a ele, como se eu disse-se "Obrigada por me deixar pensar mais calmamente".

Ele voltou o trajeto e o silencio logo tomou novamente conta do ambiente em que estávamos.

Em menos de um minuto já estávamos parados em frente de minha casa. Eu olhei um pouco para baixo e comentei.

Sakura – Eu lavo a sua roupa e amanha eu te entrego. Obrigada... – Quando fui sair do carro, ele me segurou pelo braço, e quando percebi nos dois já tínhamos nos beijado.

O beijo foi começando calmamente, eu estava totalmente entregue no inicio, e em minha barriga parecia que tinha borboletas voando. Tudo parecia surreal, logo ele pediu para explorar mais a minha boca e eu permiti.

Coloquei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, e ele colocou seus braços em volta de minha cintura. Enquanto isso acontecia, aproveitávamos no máximo aquele beijo que declarava nosso amor, carinho, paixão e o nosso louco desejo carnal de um pelo outro.

Quando o nosso ar já faltava, nos separamos e foi ai que percebi que meus lábios estavam um pouco inchados pela ferocidade do beijo.

Meu ar já voltava ao normal e logo o encarei, um fitava o outro, olhos nos olhos. E nem mais um minuto, nós já estávamos nós beijando novamente, parecia que o desejo já nós controlava, e nada nem ninguém poderia nos afastar.

Após os dois conseguirem se separar, a jovem foi para sua casa, pensando em tudo que acontecera.

Foi ao seu quarto tomou novamente um banho, colocou um pijama e desceu até a lavanderia com as roupas de Itachi na mão.

Lavou-as e deixou secando no varal, foi até a sala e ligou a televisão. Caminhou até a frente do sofá e se jogou nele.

Sakura – "Aquele beijo... Foi tão... Tão mágico" – Pensava a jovem, ao lembrar do beijo que os dois haviam trocado.

Aquele beijo a havia entorpecido por completo, não pensava mais nos problemas, em nada mais, a não ser o beijo.

Sakura – "Eu daria tudo para que tivesse mais um beijo dele..." – Foi nesse pensamento que ela se assustou com a conclusão – "Ele é a minha vida, ele é o sentido para tudo. Eu poderia enfrentar tudo se tivesse ele ao meu lado" – Completou ela feliz, amanhã já teria a resposta dele.

Ela se levantou do sofá e começou a berrar "Ele é a minha vida".

A senhora Haruno acabará de entrar na sala, ouvindo a gritaria de sua filha feliz da vida, pulando e cantando.

Senhora Haruno – "Parece que aquele rapaz do carro a deixou bastante agitada" – Pensou a mulher com um sorriso lindo entre os lábios.

A jovem Haruno pulou um pouco até o lado da porta e foi ai que viu sua mãe, sem jeito a jovem ficou totalmente vermelha.

Senhora Haruno – Tudo bem querida, eu vi tudo entre você e o garanhão lá do carro! – Afirmou a mulher sem dar muita importância.

Nesse momento uma jovem garota estava a ponto de morrer de vergonha, sua mãe viu o beijo deles.

Sakura – Ai... Mãe... E que... Ai... – Dizia a jovem morrendo de vergonha.

Senhora Haruno – Tudo bem querida, se ele te trás tanta felicidade, não vou impedir nada pelo contrario ficarei muito feliz se continuar com ele. Entretanto traga ele para uma visitinha – Falou a Senhora Haruno.

Sakura – Pode deixar! – Após as palavras foi correndo para seu quarto, ligou o computador e ficou o resto da tarde e um pouco mais à noite.

E logo foi se deitar em sua cama onde logo o sono a tomou por completo, o sonho era com um certo rapaz que a beijara essa tarde.

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo**

* * *

**Sobre a fanfiction:**

Ola pessoal! Aproveitei um tempinho livre que tive e preparei esse capítulo agora, já que estou um pouco mais sossegada já que me livrei da prova de Ciências, Matemática e Educação física (Até isso tem ¬¬°).

Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

* * *

**Anuncio de outras duas fics que acabei de fazer:**

Esses dias eu tava um pouco inspirada e acabei fazendo mais uma fic e uma one-shot.

* * *

**O nome da Fic é: Minguante.**

Acho que algumas pessoas vão gostar, é sobre uma garota que desobedeceu a sua mãe e foi levada para uma casa de um amigo da família e nessa casa ela é totalmente rejeitada, a não ser pelo enigmático Sasuke Uchiha, que na verdade é um vampiro.

(Casal: Sasuke e Itachi).

* * *

**O nome da One-Shot é: Uma data especial**

Sakura estava totalmente furiosa pelo seu marido ter esquecido da data do aniversario de casamento dos dois.

Mas, na verdade ele queria fazer uma surpresa para a mulher e também adorava ver ela brava. Na sua opinião ela ficava totalmente fofa.

Enquanto ela tenta pensar em uma vingança, ele estava dando risada em pensamentos e tentava escolher um presente adequado para a mulher.

(Casal: Itachi e Sakura)

* * *

_È isso ai mesmo gente, obrigada por estarem lendo!_

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo._


	10. 10:Meu coração é teu e minha alma

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

_10° Capítulo: Meu coração é teu e minha alma te pertence._

* * *

A manhã começou agitada para uma jovem de cabelos róseos que cantarolava pela casa, logo de manhã cedo, expressando totalmente a sua alegria.

Ela já tinha tomado um banho e estava agora com o uniforme no corpo e se olhando na penteadeira para ver se faltava alguma coisa.

Sakura – "Nossa... Nunca pensei que eu ia ficar tão feliz..." – Pensava a jovem consigo mesma, ainda com um sorriso na face.

Após conferir tudo, para ver se nada faltava, desceu as escadas de sua casa e foi para a cozinha tomar o café da manhã.

Senhora Haruno – Acordou cedo hoje querida, parece-me que você está contente! – Afirmou a senhora, com um sorriso aparecendo entre os lábios.

Com certeza, era muito raro ver a sua filha sorrindo. Um homem entrou na cozinha e deu um selinho na Senhora Haruno.

Sakura – Ohayou, Shiro-sama ... – Desejou ao seu padrasto, que considerava como um pai.

Shiro – Ohayou para você também Sakura-chan – Falou o homem se sentando na cadeira.

Todos naquela casa tomaram o café da manhã tranqüilamente, até que o ponteiro do relógio aproximou-se do 7:00 horas.

E logo o sem do sino da Igreja soou, já que a casa da jovem Haruno ficava perto de uma das Igrejas.

Sakura – Não... Estou atrasada – Disse ela pegando sua mochila rapidamente e indo para á escola como um furacão.

A jovem passava correndo em alta velocidade na rua, enquanto os minutos se passavam mais rápidos.

Sua aula começava as 7:10 horas em ponto e quem se atrasasse sempre ficava de castigo e isso era o que ela menos queria.

Enquanto atravessava uma rua, ela não viu o sinal se fechando e logo foi puxada para trás para que não fosse atingida em cheio pelo carro.

A jovem olhou para baixo e começou a agradecer a pessoa que lhe salvará a vida.

Sakura – Domo¹... Arigato¹... – Falava a jovem, demonstrando quanto estava grata.

Sakura levantou um pouco o rosto para ver a face do jovem e logo levou um susto.

Sasuke – Deveria ver a rua... – Falou ele um pouco aborrecido – Bom... Já estou atrazado. Já ne... – Disse ele começando a atravessar a rua e sair andando.

Sakura – "Nossa que colirio para os meus olhos... Mais o Itachi é mais gato, quer dizer MEU ITACHI" – Completou ela em pensamento com um tom de possecividade.

Logo parou de pensar e começou a correr novamente para a faculdade.

Conseguiu entrar a tempo, porque quando o sinal soou, ela tinha acabado de pisar dentro da resinto e falou para o porteiro, que no momento estava emburrado.

Sakura – Hoje não Tio... – Falou ela um pouco debochada e voltou a correr para chegar na sua sala a tempo.

E consequentemente, conseguiu chegar antes do professor na sala. Caminhou até seu lugar, colocou suas coisas em cima de sua carteira e se virou para falar nesse momento com o Itachi, mas ele não estava lá.

Logo, Hinata se colocou em sua frente e começou a dizer com uma voz doce e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante.

Hinata – Sakura... Olha qual quer coisa que você precisar... Qual quer coisa mesmo... Avise-me tá! – Afirmou a jovem tentando reconfortar a amiga, que no caso não entendeu nada.

Sakura – Do que esta falando Hinata? – A jovem de olhos perolados ficou com uma face de espanto.

Ela abaixou um pouco e falou em um sussurro "Você não sabe?", e eu respondi negativamente, mechendo a minha cabeça.

Hinata – Olha tente ser forte... – Avisou-me ela, e logo continuou – O Itachi sofreu um acidente ontem... Ele estava tentando fazer o Sasuke parar o carro por que o mesmo estava bebado e quando ele viu que um outro carro estava quase batendo no do irmão, ele se colocou no caminho... – Contou-me ela, vendo lagrimas descerem de minha face – Ele está internado em uma clinica! – Afirmou ela.

Ela nem terminou de completar tudo e eu me levantei da carteira e perguntei em um sussurro "Qual clinica?".

Hinata – Não sei... Mas se acalme, nada vai acontecer de mal com ele! – Falou ela tentando fazer com que eu me acalmasse.

Eu nem me importei com aquilo, simplismente sai correndo da sala. Pulei o muro da faculdade e fui até a casa dos Uchihas.

Sakura – Posso falar com o Sasuke? – Perguntei ao mordomo que acabou de atender a porta.

Mordomo – Já vou chama-lo, madame! – E desapareceu do resinto.

Logo o jovem apareceu com a mesma aparencia de sempre era como se nada tivesse acontecido para ele.

Sakura – Onde ele esta, internado? – Perguntei para ele desesperada.

Sasuke – Não te interessa... – Respondeu-me sem a menor educação.

Fiquei totalmente furiosa com a face dislavada dele me responder isso, como se eu não fosse nada.

Peguei a gola da camisa dele com as mãos e falei totalmente agressiva.

Sakura – Fala agora, seu baka! Eu amo o seu irmão e quero ve-lo... – Afirmei a ele que logo segurou a minha mão e retirou ela da gola da camisa.

Ele me olhou profundamente e respondeu com um sussurro "Por isso mesmo".

Meus olhos se arregalaram no mesmo instante, não acredito no que ele acabou de me responder.

Sakura – Escuta aqui seu Uchiha inresponsavel, por sua culpa... – Fui interrompida nesse mesmo momento com uma voz um pouco auterada.

Sasuke – Escuta aqui você Sakura! Eu te amo e o Itachi sabia disse e mesmo assim ele ficou em cima de você! – Falou ele totalmente irritado – E depois quando eu bebo e tenho coragem o suficiente para me matar, por causa, que eu me sinto mal, dele conseguir me roubar você, ele se faz de "Irmão bonzinho" e tenta se matar pra me salvar – Disse ele totalmente amargo – O que quer que eu faça, que jogue você nos braços dele? – Perguntou-me ele com uma face mais amarga ainda, mas logo continuou – Para que depois ele esfregue na minha face que conseguiu você e eu não possa reclamar por que ele salvou a minha vida? È isso? – Perguntou-me ele novamente mais amargo e arrogante ainda.

Nesse momento, eu senti minhas pernas fraquejarem quando consegui raciocinar todas as palavras do Uchiha mais novo em minha frente.

Sakura – E o que você quer que eu faça? Que eu me jogue nos seus braços sendo que eu amo o teu irmão? – Perguntei a ele, me sentindo totalmente incapaz de fazer algo assim.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e falou com a face mais deslavada do mundo um "Sim".

Eu tentei me controlar, mas não consegui e esbofetie-io. E sai correndo pelo longo jardim na mansão Uchiha.

Fui parada por uma voz doce e meiga do jardim sussurrando "Eu posso falar a você!".

Eu me virei para olhar a figura de uma jovem, com longos cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques e olhos da mesma cor.

Sakura – Por favor, eu imploro, diga-me! – Afirmei a ela começando a chorar desesperadamente.

Tenten – Tudo bem, meu nome é Tenten! Por favor, não comente com ninguém que fui eu... Se não vou perder meu emprego! – Afirmou ela também desesperada.

Olhei para aqueles olhos castanhos e sussurrei em uma voz fina "Eu juro por qual quer coisa!".

Tenten – Clinica especialista Hyuuga – Comentou a jovem de olhos castanhos.

Sakura – Domo¹, mesmo – Agradeci a ela.

Sai correndo da mansão Uchiha, peguei um taxi e fui direto para a clinica. Quando entrei fui até a ressepição e perguntei a moça atrás do balcão.

Sakura – Por favor, pode me dizer se o paciente Uchiha Itachi esta podendo receber visitas? – Perguntei a moça, que logo se virou para mim.

Atendente – Sim! Mas, por favor, qual seu nome? – Perguntou-me ela.

Sakura – Sakura... Haruno Sakura... – Respondi a ela, que logo fez uma face pensativa.

Ela me fitou profundamente e respondeu.

Atendente – O Uchiha Sasuke, comentou que não podia deixa-la entrar. Mas, o paciente disse que se você por acaso viesse era para deixa-la entrar... O que eu faço com você mocinha? – Perguntou-me ela com um olhar de "Me ajuda né?".

Sakura – Me deixe entrar, eu amo o garoto que ta aqui! E o irmão dele é um tarado, que resolveu gostar de mim! – Completei a ela, que logo falou o número do quarto.

Sai correndo para pegar o elevador, adentrei e apertei o botão do segundo andar.

Ao chegar nele, comecei a procurar desesperadamente o quarto número quatorze. E logo o encontrei, abri a porta e encontrei o Uchiha mais velho lendo um livro.

Fechei a porta silenciosamente e me aproximei da cama, abaixei o livro e logo fiz ele olhar para mim.

Itachi – Oi... – Falou ele me observando, foi ai que eu pude ver o quanto ele estava pálido.

Não consegui conter as lágrimas e logo elas deciam pela minha face que logo tomou um tom avermelhado.

Itachi – Sakura... Não chora! Por favor,... Não chora – Afirmou ele desesperadamente.

Levei as minhas mãos até meu rosto e limpei as minhas lágrimas.

Sakura – Você está bem? – Perguntei a ele, ainda com uma voz fraca por causa do meu choro.

Ele me olhou um pouco e me puxou para sentar na cama, colocando seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

Itachi – Estou Sakura... Só sofri um arranhanzinho, mas to ótimo e ficaria bem melhor se você me desse um sorriso lindo... – Disse ele me olhando um pouco.

Eu tentei falar um pouco alto, mas não tive muito sucesso e saiu em um sussurro quase inaldivel, "Eu te amo".

Itachi – Eu também te amo! Você é a minha vida... – Após ele falar isso ele colocou suas mão na minha cabeça e me puxou para um beijo.

Quando nossos lábios tocaram um no outro, parecia que havia dado um choque de mil voltes em mim. Aquela sensação de estar sonhando, aquele beijo, tão doce e carinhoso.

Logo, ele pediu passagem e eu a autorizei, mais antes de provarmos mais a sensação um do outro a porta se abriu fazendo um estrondo.

**Fim do Capítulo**

* * *

**Vocabulário**

**Domo¹, arigatou¹ **Muito obrigado (a).

* * *

**Comentario sobre a fanfiction:**

_È o seguinte, coloquei o Sasuke no meio para apimentar um pouco as coisas... Bom... Mas com certeza a Sakura ama o Itachi! Então, espero que tenham gostado deste humilde capítulo, já que no caso, eu não consigo fazer um mega gigante ÇÇ._

**Agradecimento:**

- Muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fanfiction! E muito obrigada pelos reviews!

P.S: Não esqueçam de dar a opinião de vocês na enquete, acima do meu perfil! Bjos...


	11. 11:Quase verdade

**

* * *

**

Os sentimentos do meu coração

* * *

11° Capítulo: Quase verdade.

* * *

Nós dois paramos um momento, para ver quem estava ali. E nesse momento quase avancei na pessoa de raiva.

Sasuke – Sabia que ia estar aqui! – Falou ele totalmente furioso.

Pronto, explodi... Mas quando eu ia apertar aquele pescoço "lindo" com as minhas mãozinhas o Itachi me segurou.

Sasuke – Conta para ela Itachi! Fala a verdade... – Disse ele totalmente raivoso.

Meus pensamentos começaram a girar em tudo o que aconteceu, a conversa com o Sasuke e virei para Itachi com meus olhos marejados.

Itachi – Já chega Sasuke... Que droga, já disse que eu não tive culpa! – Afirmou ele se alterando – Ela é... Irresistível... – Disse ele um pouco rubro e mais calmo.

Não estava entendendo nada daquela conversa, nem uma palavra se quer. O que ele tinha que me contar?

Itachi – Sasuke... Eu vou contar pra ela... Mas tem como você... Vazar? – Falou ele apontando para a porta, que longo foi fechada com outro estrondo.

Ele ficou olhando para mim um tempo, como se quisesse um perdão antes de contar-me o que havia acontecido.

Sentei-me em uma cadeira que havia ao lado da cama e coloquei uma face amarga e que queria dizer "Vá em frente".

Itachi – Espero que não me odeie e imploro para que compreenda... Ou pelo menos tente... – Pediu ele com os olhos perdendo o foco e o brilho, mas continuou – No dia em que eu ti vi na escola, o Sasuke disse que gostava de ti... Então eu resolvi ajuda-lo contigo... – Meus olhos arregalaram naquele momento – E quando estava botando o plano em ação e simplesmente me apaixonei por você! Não podia deixar você ficar com outro, não podia te entregar de mão beijada... Mesmo sendo para o meu irmão – Completou ele vendo a minha face mais rígida e raivosa.

Ele se acomodou na cama e me olhou um pouco, mas logo continuou.

Itachi – Ontem, depois de tudo o que vivemos tentei conversar com o Sasuke – Falou ele um pouco tristonho – Mas, ele não entendeu e saiu feito um louco, após ele quase acabar com o estoque de conhaque e pinga lá de casa... – Completou ele vendo a minha expressão que ainda não mudara muito – Tentei fazer ele parar, então... Foi tudo tão rápido... – Falou ele ainda vendo que eu não tinha reação e nem falava nada – Mas... Que droga xingue-me logo, diz que eu não presto... Mas não fique calada! – Afirmou ele um pouco angustiado.

A jovem nada fez, ela simplesmente ficou ali parada, sem mover um músculo se quer. Feito uma estatua de mármore, frio e gelado.

Os pensamentos viam a invadir, ela conseguiria perdoa-lo por não ter contado isto a ela antes. Entretanto, por um lado, ele tentaria protege-la não contando. Ele disse que desistiu de entrega-la ao irmão então... Isso queria dizer...

Sakura – O que queres de mim, depois de tudo Itachi? – Perguntei calmamente, vendo ele arregalar os olhos, com certeza ele não esperava por essa reação.

Itachi – Sei que estaria pedindo demais, mesmo se pedisse algo minúsculo a você... Mas, a única coisa que quero é ti! – Afirmou ele tentando ver a reação que eu teria – Eu amo você, se acontecesse algo contigo, eu me mataria. E se você me pedisse nesse momento, para eu sumir da sua vida, eu o faria... Mas não seria de um jeito legal... – Completou o rapaz.

Eu simplesmente pulei nos braços dele chorando incontrolavelmente, mesmo com tudo que aconteceu, não conseguia odiá-lo. Eu o amava demais para ter uma reação primitiva desta.

Sakura – Me promete, que seu eu de perdoar agora... Você não fará nada para que eu sofra, não vai me abandonar, não vai brincar comigo... Promete? – sussurrou ela num fio de voz, que o jovem conseguiu ouvir.

Itachi – È claro meu amor – E lhe deu um beijo doce e carinhoso.

O beijo foi totalmente calmo, onde os dois sentiam a mesma sensação primitiva, enquanto suas línguas dançavam, numa sintonia perfeita, os dois logo estavam desejando mais que aquilo.

Itachi percorria com as mãos, as costas da jovem até a cintura e logo a fez sentar-se em cima das pernas dele.

Enquanto isso, a jovem ficava passando a mão no peito músculos dele, até que tocou uma facha, aonde tampava o ferimento que ele sofrera há poucas horas. Ela parou rapidamente, se lembrando que poderia tê-lo machucado sem perceber.

Sakura – Eu machuquei você? Tem algo doendo? – Perguntou a jovem aflita, enquanto abanava as mãos sobre o ar.

Ele deu um risinho baixo e se ajeitou na cama daquele hospital.

Itachi – Eu estou bem Sakura... Você não me machucou! – Disse ele tentando puxar ela de volta para si, mas a mesma fugiu do puxão.

Sakura – Uchiha Itachi, você acabou de sofrer um acidente! – Afirmou a jovem, como uma mãe que quer impedir que o filho nade numa piscina, quando esta com resfriado.

O Uchiha fez um bico, com os lábios. O que deixou a jovem Haruno com vontade de dar uma gargalhada com a criancice do rapaz a sua frente.

Itachi – Tudo bem Senhorita Haruno... Também não pergunto, o que eu estava querendo – Disse ele, tentando me deixar curiosa.

Claro, eu sou uma garota nova, mais tenho experiência com esse tipo de coisa e é claro que não me deixaria abater por uma brincadeira dessa.

Sakura – "Mentira" O que? – Perguntei totalmente curiosa, como uma criança que quer saber o que vai ganhar de natal dos pais.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos a sua frente começou a dar risada da face da jovem, que logo estava rubra.

Itachi – Mas é curiosa! – Afirmou ele brincalhão, vendo a face da moça se fechar e ela ficar com uma posição mais rígida – Eu ia te pedir em namoro... E ai... Aceita? – Perguntou ele rubro agora, a jovem que agora ficou fitando ele, percebeu a coloração avermelhada e constatou que ele ficava muito fofo assim.

Sakura – Você fica fofo corado! – Logo o jovem virou o rosto para disfarçar uma cor mais avermelhada que surgia em sua face e a Sakura deu uma risadinha – È claro que aceito meu amor! – Afirmou ela, dando um beijo cuidadoso na bochecha de seu namorado.

Entretanto, como sempre existe alguém para acabar com o namoro das pessoas, nem que seja por um instante, um medico adentrou no quarto, fazendo os dois se separarem imediatamente.

O casal virou um pouco rosto, tentando disfarçar o que acontecera há pouco.

Medico – "Esses jovens... Pensam que não vi nada ¬¬°... Bando de caras de pau" – Completou o médico em pensamento – Uchiha Itachi... Vim te examinar! – Afirmou ele, vendo que a garota disse um "Tchau" para o Uchiha e saiu do quarto.

* * *

_(Autora: Médico intrometido ¬¬° Deixa os dois serem felizes! Cara de pau é você de interromper! Velhote gagá! ¬¬° **"Nem ligue para esse comentário"**)._

* * *

Enquanto a jovem fechava a porta do quarto, ao lado de fora, observou que Sasuke estava com uma face fechada a fitando.

Sakura – "Parece que vou ter que resolver esse detalhe..." – Pensei, caminhando até o seu lado.

Ele estava sentado em um dos vários bancos de espera, sentei-me ao seu lado e tratei de falar logo tudo que tinha que falar.

Sakura – Sasuke... Eu entendo que se sente traído... Mas eu não te amo – Falei a ele, vendo ele me fitar com uma face raivosa – Eu gosto do seu irmão... Sei que deve estar me odiando agora, talvez, vá me odiar até o fim da sua vida... Mas não posso mudar as coisas... Não vou dizer, que quando estudava junto com você, eu não gostava de ti, para falar a verdade eu te amava... Mas, nesse momento não o amo mais... Espero que tente me compreender... – Disse tudo a ele, vendo sua face cada vez mais furiosa.

Sasuke – Você é louca, ele te usou! E você ainda vai correndo para os braços dele... Você é uma... – Parou ele, vendo que iria me ofender.

Sakura – Uma idiota? – Perguntei amarga – Quando se está apaixonado, nós nos comportamos feito um idiota! Mas eu amo seu irmão e é isso o que importa pra mim, pois ele me ama também... – Disse a ele, que logo deu uma risada e sussurrei baixo – Nos estamos namorando – Logo ele parou de dar risada e me segurou pelo pulso.

Sasuke – Sua mentirosa, estás mentido! – Afirmou ele raivoso, me apertando cada vez mais – Você não pode... Não pode! – disse ele atormentado.

Sakura – Sasuke... Solte-me, esta me machucando – Afirmei a ele, tentando fazer com que ele me soltasse.

Mas, ele não me soltava e não tinha a menor intenção de fazê-lo. Eu via o ódio em seus olhos, agora mais distante e profundo do que nunca.

Sasuke – Você não pode! – Afirmou ele, me apertando cada vez mais.

Meu corpo começou a ficar amortecido, enquanto eu me debatia para que ele me soltasse, mas eu era muito fraca.

Sakura – Me solta! Você ta me machucando, me solta – Falei a ele mostrando todo o meu desespero.

Ele me fitou e viu as lagrimas saindo dos meus olhos e só naquela hora percebeu o que estava fazendo então me soltou.

Sasuke – Você vai se arrepender! – Disse ele saindo do hospital.

Após isso, comecei a olhar meu braço e constatei que estava num tom avermelhado por causa da violência que havia acontecido.

Limpei meus olhos e nesse momento o médico saiu e me disse que podia entrar novamente.

Como não queria ver Itachi irritado, pois talvez ele fizesse uma bobagem enquanto estivesse machucado. Decidi me acalmar primeiro, então comprei uma garrafa de água no refeitório e tomei-a, esperei alguns minutos para depois ir ao quarto do meu namorado.

Ao adentrar no quarto, recebi o olhar do rapaz a minha frente.

Itachi – Você demorou! – Afirmou ele, observando-me.

Sentei-me na cadeira ao lado da cama onde ele estava sentado.

Sakura – Até o tempo você conta... – Disse tentando brincar com ele.

Itachi – Tenho a leve impressão que aconteceu alguma coisa... Talvez seja, por que tu estás tentando me enrolar! – Afirmou ele, agora voltando ao assunto que eu queria fugir.

Tentei pensar em algo rápido mais nada vinha em minha cabeça.

Sakura – Esquece isso Itachi... O que o médico disse? – Perguntei a ele, querendo saber como estava seu estado.

Itachi – Recebo alta amanha, só sofri alguns arranhões... E tenho que tomar antibiótico por causa do vidro que entrou no meu estomago... Mas nada muito serio... – Explicou-me ele e logo continuou – O que aconteceu? – Pronto, agora ele ia ficar nervoso, e ia fazer alguma besteira.

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e minha testa começou a suar, eu estava extremamente nervosa.

Itachi – Você não quer me contar? – Perguntou-me calmo, eu estranhei um pouco.

Levantei-me da cadeira e cheguei mais perto da cama do hospital, dei um selinho rápido nele.

Sakura – Me perdoei... – Pedi a ele que logo ficou olhando para mim – Eu não posso contar... – Logo o vi segurar o meu braço.

Itachi – Eu tenho certeza que alguma coisa que aconteceu, envolve o meu irmão Sakura... – Falou ele, me fazendo arregalar um pouco meus olhos – E se você não quiser me contar, eu posso muito bem... Depois interrogar o meu irmão! – Afirmou ele me fitando com uma expressão ilegível.

As lágrimas começaram descer da minha face, sem que eu conseguisse controla-las. Quando ele percebeu isso, me fez sentar-me na cama e encostou a minha cabeça no peito dele.

Sakura – Se eu te contar, promete que não vai fazer nada agora... – Pedi a ele, para falar a verdade foi implorando.

Ele observou a minha face e logo concordou com um "sim".

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo**

* * *

**Comentário pequenino da autora:**

Autora - Como eu sou uma autora malvada, vou deixar a reação do Itachi para o próximo capítulo. XD


	12. 12:Reação

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

12° Capítulo: Reação

* * *

Após aquela reação, eu descrevi tudo o que me havia acontecido. E ele simplesmente ouvia sem interromper uma palavra e a sua expressão facial mostrava o ódio que ele estava sentindo naquele momento, mas é claro ele nunca iria quebrar uma promessa que ele fez.

Mas, no entanto, quando ele saísse do hospital, com certeza ele ia querer a satisfação do irmão. Eu não queria que os dois brigassem, já que eles eram uma família, mas ele quis que eu contasse e agora que terminei de descrever tudo, ele simplesmente olha para o nada sem nenhuma reação.

Itachi – Eu nunca fui de quebrar promessas... – Depois dessas palavras eu o fitei com meus olhos arregalados, será que ele iria quebrar a promessa.

Ele tocou o meu cabelo com a mão, e fez um tipo de cafuné.

Itachi – Mas... Acho que sou obrigado a quebrar uma! – Afirmou ele me deixando apavorada.

Sakura – Itachi... Não faça nada, por favor... Você prometeu... Não pode – Tentei remover os pensamentos dele, e devolve-lo a sua sanidade.

Ele me mostrou um pequeno sorriso de canto e depois simplesmente ignorou o meu pedido e minhas suplicas.

Eu ficava cada vez mais apavorada com tudo, amanhã ele receberia alta do hospital. Meu Deus eu suplico, não permita que ele face nem uma bobagem.

Sakura – Por favor, Itachi... – Eu pedi a ele novamente, tentando controlar as lagrimas que estavam juntando em meus olhos, deixando eles marejados.

Ele deslizou sua mão sobre o meu rosto e secou as primeiras lágrimas agora que desciam do meu rosto. Enquanto, eu começava a soluçar ele simplesmente me falava "Calma, meu amor" para que eu parasse de chorar.

Mas, eu não ia me acalmar, ele tinha acabado de sofrer um acidente e iria entrar em uma briga com o irmão? Meu Deus, e se ele se machucasse? Ele era a minha vida, se algo acontecesse a ele, eu nunca me perdoaria. Eu viveria me culpando, pelos restos dos meus dias, segundo por segundo, minutos por minutos e todo o tempo que eu vivesse...

Sakura – Itachi, então pelo menos espere? – Pedi a ele tentando fazer com que o peso que eu estava sentindo, pelo menos diminuísse um pouco.

Entretanto, nada mudou a resposta dele foi uma "Negativa" com a cabeça.

Itachi – Desculpe... Não posso! Ele machucou você... Isso é imperdoável a mim Sakura... – Disse ele calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

Essa reação dele sempre me deixava estressada, em coisas que eu ficava furiosa, ele estava calmo.

Itachi – E para dizer a verdade... Faz um longo tempo que eu não tenho uma briga com aquele fedelho! – Afirmou ele dando uma longa risada – Não se preocupe amor, ele sempre apanhou, até quando eu estava em desvantagem. – Comentou ele me deixando com os olhos arregalados.

Sakura – O que quis dizer com "Até quando eu estava em desvantagem", em senhor Uchiha Itachi? – Perguntei a ele um pouco intrigada.

Ele me olhou e logo soltou uma risadinha e bateu na cama para que eu sentasse ao seu lado.

Itachi – Teve uma época que eu e meu irmão brigávamos muito. E numa dessas semanas, eu estava com o braço quebrado, sabe como é um fedelho que fica em cima de um muro só de frescura – Disse ele dando outra risada – Então eu tinha caído, e a conseqüência era o meu braço... E o Sasuke estava me irritando, então nós brigamos. Acho que ele pensou que poderia tomar vantagem do meu braço – Após essas palavras ele começou a gargalhar alto.

Eu dei um pequeno tapinha de leve em seu ombro, tentando fazer com que ele continuasse contando.

Itachi – OK... Mais acho que não seria melhor eu dizer em detalhes... Entretanto, se você quiser ouvir mesmo... – Disse ele, tentando ver a minha resposta.

O sinal de positivo foi o que ele viu, quando eu fim um "OK" com o meu dedo.

Itachi – Quando ele veio para cima de mim, eu simplesmente, peguei o braço dele, tentando fazer com que ficassem na costa... Ele chegou a ajoelhar... – Depois dessas palavras ele começou a gargalhar.

Foi nesse momento que percebi, eu já tinha me acalmado, ele me acalmava. O animo dele me deixava feliz.

Mas, no entanto ele estava me enrolando e isso me deixava com raiva, não dele, mas sim de mim mesma. Eu não conseguia ficar com raiva dele e isso me frustrava.

Itachi – Amor... Acho melhor você ir, já escureceu... E você deve estar cansada de ficar aqui com um paciente chato num lugar deprimente... – Falou ele com um beicinho, ai que fofo.

E como ele começou o joguinho, agora eu também vou entrar nele.

Sakura – È você tem razão... – Falei a ele que ficou com os olhos arregalados no mesmo instante – Eu estou cansada... O hospital é deprimente, o paciente é chato... – Nesse momento ele estava com uma aparência mais ou menos assim. Ò.Ó, mas não me importei e logo continuei – Mas o paciente é o MEU CHATO... Imagine se uma enfermeira quer roubar você de mim? De jeito nem um! – Completei, ouvindo o suspiro dele.

Logo eu dei uma gargalhada e ele fingia que não tinha percebido nada. Mais é descarado mesmo, mas é o MEU DESCARADO Ò.ó.

O médico entrou no mesmo instante e disse que o paciente tinha que descansar e que o horário de visita já havia acabado e o desgraçado me expulsou vê se pode uma coisa dessas?

No entanto parei de esquentar o meu cérebro com isso e fui para a minha casa, tomei um longo banho quando cheguei e fui direto para a cama.

* * *

**(Narrado por Itachi)**

Posso concluir que está noite foi umas das minhas menos dormidas, pois os meus pensamentos vinham em torno de como matar o Sasuke em momentos lentos e dolorosos será que arrancar o braço deve matar uma pessoa? Não... Muahahaha...

Bom, não vou pensar muito nisso, sinto mais raiva. Mas que ele paga por relar o dedo na minha flor, ele paga!

* * *

**-- Depois de várias horas --**

Itachi acabara de ganhar alta no hospital e se dirigia para sua casa para acertar a sua vingança.

Ao adentrar na casa viu seu irmão distraído, isso era bom demais para o começo da briga.

Ele andou de fininho até o irmão caçula e deu lhe um murro nas costas dele.

Sasuke se segurou um pouco para não cair e olhou para ver quem tinha feito aquilo, e viu seu irmão com uma raiva aparente em seu rosto.

Os dois se encararam friamente, e logo começaram a se pegar.

Itachi pegou o irmão mais novo pela gola da camisa, e deu-lhe um soco no estomago, fazendo ele cuspir sangue.

Após saltá-lo, o irmão mais novo empurrou ele ao chão começando a dar socos.

Depois do começo da briga a única coisa que os empregados da casa acabavam de ver, era os dois rolando pelo chão um dando um soco, outro dando chute, outro tentando quebrar o braço de um, outro querendo quebrar o nariz ou a perna.

Em poucos minutos, os empregados separaram os dois que ainda tentavam se matar no hall da casa.

Itachi – Seu desgraçado eu vou te matar – Tentando se soltar do mordomo e do jardineiro que o segurava com força.

Do outro lado, o motorista e duas empregadas tentavam segurar Sasuke.

Sasuke – Cai dentro em tão – Atiçou o outro, tentando se libertar.

Em poucos segundos, Itachi conseguiu se livrar dos braços que o seguravam, e Sasuke também.

E de novo estavam rolando pelo hall da entrada, enquanto os empregados ficavam angustiados tentando apartar a briga.

No mesmo segundo, Sakura acabou de entrar desesperada no hall da casa dos Uchiha.

* * *

**-- Flash Back --**

Sakura acordara cedinho e já se arrumava para apartar a briga que os dois Uchihas iriam fazer com certeza.

_Após olhar ao relógio, viu que o seu namorado já deveria ter saído do hospital, então chamou um táxi, e foi direto para a mansão Uchiha._

_No momento em que botou os pés dentro do hall da mansão pode se ver os gritos das empregadas tentando fazer eles pararem._

**-- Fim Flash Back --**

* * *

Sakura – Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Itachi parem com isso imediatamente – Gritou a jovem com voz autoritária, fazendo os dois a olharem.

Os empregados logo seguraram os dois, após a distração de ambos. E logo pode se notar o estado de cada um, Sasuke com a boca sangrando e com vários hematomas sobre o rosto, braço, e sem contar que parecia que ele tinha quebrado a perna.

Itachi estava todo descabelado, com um olho roxo e a boca e nariz sangrando, com vários hematomas espalhados pelo corpo.

Sakura – Olhe a situação de vocês! – Afirmou ela com um tom de desapontamento na voz.

Ela olhou para cada um dos Uchihas que agora eram segurados novamente.

Sasuke – Esse imbecil que começou! – Afirmou o mais novo querendo avançar para cima do irmão mais velho.

A jovem olhou para o mais novo dos Uchihas com um olhar fuzilante que deixou o mesmo desconfortável.

Sakura – Não me interessa quem começou isso! – Começou ela – Vocês são irmãos, não animais irracionais, estou decepcionada com vocês dois! – Afirmou ela.

Logo os dois abaixaram a cabeça, e ficavam fitando o chão.

Sakura – Por favor, me traga uma caixa de primeiro socorros, e me ajude a cuidar desses pirralhos! – Disse a jovem para uma das empregadas que logo correu pegar o que era pedido.

Itachi – Eu não sou um pirralho! – Afirmou ele emburrado.

Sakura – Mas parece, com a atitude que tomou agora a pouco... – A empregada voltou e estendeu o kit.

A jovem cuidava do mais velho, enquanto uma das empregadas cuidava dos ferimentos do mais novo.

Logo se soou um grito de dor pela sala, que agora era onde eles estavam.

A jovem mirou onde o caçula dos uchiha estava e viu a empregada com uma face de angustia.

Sakura – Melhor chamar um medico – Disse a jovem olhando para o Sasuke.

Itachi ficou de pé, já que não estava muito ferido.

Itachi – Deixa essa mula ai, tomara que infeccione e tenha que amputar a perna, e isso que ele merece! – Afirmou o Uchiha mais velho com raiva na entonação da voz.

Sakura – Itachi não fale assim! – Afirmou ela brava – Por favor, ligue para um medico – Disse ela olhando para uma das empregadas que foi correndo ao telefone e logo chamou um médico.

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo**

* * *

**Autora: **_Perdoem-me pela demora desse capítulo, sei que deixei todos ansiosos, mas estava com dificuldade em desenvolver uma briga entre os dois. Acho que não ficou muito boa a briga, já que vocês esperaram tanto... Mas... Espero que gostem..._

_Perdoem-me mais uma vez pela demora._

_E agradeço a todos os reviews, a cada um de vocês que me mandaram, saibam que a cada review que você manda, você deixa essa autora aqui feliz e mais contente!_

_Obrigada por estar acompanhando, até o próximo capítulo._


	13. 13:Passo a frente?

* * *

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

* * *

13° Capítulo: Passo a frente?

* * *

Depois de meia hora, o médico já havia engessado a perna no caçula dos Uchiha e recomendado alguns remédios para aliviar a dor.

Enquanto isso, o Uchiha mais velho se encontrava no sofá tomando um chá de camomila, enquanto sua namorada estava lhe dando um belo sermão.

Sakura – Onde é que você estava com a cabeça? Você acabou de ganhar alta do hospital e já entra em confusão? Eu te pedi, implorei para não fazer isso... – Antes que a jovem terminasse a frase, estava recebendo um caloroso beijo.

Após o beijo, ela o fitou com seus olhos arregalados.

Itachi – Não me olha desse jeito que e gamo! – Disse ele dando pequenos beijos e mordidas no ombro e na orelha da jovem.

Sakura – Mas nunca tem jeito de eu lhe dar um sermão não é? – Perguntou ela.

O jovem se levantou do sofá, depositando a xícara em cima da mesinha do centro que estava um pouco longe. Logo se sentou novamente e respondeu a pergunta da namorada.

Itachi – Não se eu não quiser – Disse ele dando um beijo na bochecha da namorada – Já está ficando tarde Sakura... E amanha temos faculdade... Vou te levar para a casa, você deve estar exausta! – Afirmou o Uchiha vendo as olheiras em baixo dos olhos esverdeados da jovem.

Sakura – Bem... Estou um pouquinho... – Comentou ela.

Logo após este fato os dois saíram da mansão Uchiha para a casa de Sakura. Onde se despediram com um beijo terno e caloroso que fez o coração dos dois começarem a pular e a se revirar dentro do peito.

* * *

__

**-- No dia seguinte --**

O mais velho dos Uchiha estava em frente da faculdade esperando sua mais nova namorada, e muitas garotas estavam por perto para ver e fuzilar com o olhar a única jovem dali que conseguiu fisgar o coração do belo Uchiha.

E a jovem de longos cabelos róseos logo chegou, mais ela estava um pouco diferente, mas, no entanto estava mais bonita do que de costume. O que fez vários rapazes a olharem com sorrisos maliciosos entre os lábios.

Itachi – Gostei do cabelo – Disse o jovem ao se aproximar da Haruno, dando-lhe um selinho carinhoso para mostrar aos "engraçadinhos" que aquela garota já tinha dono, e ai de quem se metesse entre eles.

A jovem corou um pouco com o comentário mais logo respondeu.

Sakura – Uma prima minha de infância veio em casa ontem... Eu não queria, mas ela insistiu e foi isso o que ouve... – Comentou a jovem com a cabeça baixa.

Itachi – Hum... Pra mim você ficou linda... Seu cabelo ficou bom com algumas madeixas negras e as outras róseas! – Afirmou ele dando um beijo na bochecha dela, e logo após na testa.

Sakura – Bom... Já não posso dizer o mesmo de você! – Afirmou ela deixando o jovem a sua frente com os olhos arregalados – Já que de qual quer forma é lindo sempre! – Falou ela rapidamente, o que fez o jovem logo esboçar um longo sorriso.

Itachi – Que fofa a minha namorada... – Disse ele pegando-a no colo e girando.

O sinal soou ao longe, e fez com que os dois parassem com o "Bom dia" deles e fossem ter suas devidas aulas, já que eles teriam que recuperar o tempo perdido, por causa do longo período de faltas.

A aula transcorreu normalmente, mas, no entanto nem um dos dois conseguiu se concentrar totalmente no que era explicado, já que um estava pensando no outro.

Os dois agora estavam no pátio da faculdade, já que no momento estavam na hora do intervalo.

Sakura – Não acho que vou conseguir passar na faculdade... Eu não estou compreendendo nada! – Afirmou ela com a entonação de desesperança na voz.

O jovem deu-lhe um abraço carinhoso e logo foi sua vez de se pronunciar.

Itachi – Eu também não estou indo muito bem... Acho que vou ter um trabalhão para conseguir manter as minhas notas em alta... Vou ter de estudar pra valer, dentro e fora, da faculdade – Comentou ele.

Sakura – Hum... Bem eu poderia até sugerir que nós estudássemos juntos, mas não daria certo já que iríamos namorar em vez de estudar... – Disse a menina um pouco tristonha.

Seu namorado concordou com a cabeça.

Itachi – Depois da aula eu vou te levar em casa... Vou estudar um pouco... Você quer sair hoje? – Perguntou-me ele, já que com certeza ele saberia que eu ia querer.

Sakura – Com certeza... Mas acho que, mas pra de noitinha Itachi... Eu quero estudar um pouco e depois descansar... – disse ela normalmente.

O sinal soou e eles entraram na sala de aula novamente, mas desta vez cada um deles se forçava a prestar atenção na aula, querendo ou não querendo mais teria de querer.Esse era o lema deles.

Professor – Bom meus caros alunos, vou agora dizer aqueles que devem fazer um trabalho extra para melhorar a nota... E que deve também fazer um estagio em algumas empresas que eu direi... Para recuperar os pontos perdidos – Comentou o professor, dizendo isso ele fez com que os dois jovens namorados suspirassem de alivio já que eles teriam uma chance de recuperar a nota.

O professor pegou uma lista e se dirigiu ao centro da sala. E começou a dizer os nomes dos alunos, e eles teriam que se levantar e ir à frente da sala.

Professor – Hymatsumo, Tsunamishi, Tamoeda, Itachi, Shinji, Sakura, Sakuya – Disse ele olhando decepcionado aos alunos.

Após o longo discurso do professor, cada um dos integrantes da turma de "quase" retidos foram se sentar no seu lugar, e ouvir o que o professor queria explicar.

No final da aula, Sakura emprestou o caderno de sua amiga Hinata, que perguntou por que de seu longo período de faltas.

A jovem contou-lhe detalhadamente o que havia acontecido realmente.

Hinata – Amiga... Você ta podendo em... Dois Uchihas? Não quer dividir esse mel comigo não? – perguntou-me ela bem safadinha.

Sakura – Olha só... A Senhorita não namora não? – Perguntei a ela, que logo soltou um risinho.

Hinata – Eu estava brincando, falando nisso... Meu namoro está um pouco apimentando – Disse ela um pouco vermelha.

Sakura – Apimentando? Conta-me isso direito! – Implorou Sakura a amiga, que logo começou a dizer o que acontecerá.

* * *

**Flash Back**

**A noite estava com um céu estrelado, e a lua brilhando e iluminando tudo. Em quanto isso um casal andava pelas ruas.**

**Hinata – Bom... Já esta ficando tarde, meu amor. Eu estou achando melhor ir pra casa... – comentou a jovem.**

**Naruto – Não... Não vai não... Porque você não fica na minha casa? – Perguntou o jovem com um tom de malicia.**

**Hinata – Naruto, por favor... Eu preciso ir... – Disse ela totalmente rubra.**

**Logo após este fato ela sai correndo para ir para sua casa.**

**Flash Back off**

* * *

Sakura – Hinata... E agora? Como vocês estão? – Perguntou ela preocupada.

Hinata – Nossa amiga... Nos estamos um pouco que... Distantes... Mas é que eu tenho medo... – Falou ela totalmente rubra.

Sakura – Hinata pede pra ele te esperar, por que, se ele te ama ele vai entender e vai saber respeitar! – Avisou a amiga, tentando fazer com que a amiga tivesse liberdade pra falar sobre qual quer problema.

Hinata – Sakura... O Itachi nunca... Falou... – A jovem não terminou de completar a frase já que a sua vergonha não lhe permitia, mas Sakura entendeu o recado.

Sakura – Até agora não... Ai Hinata que pergunta... Acho que eu ia morrer de vergonha... Sei lá... – Disse ela ficando rosa, bege, roxa, multicolor.

A conversa das duas, fora interrompida por Itachi, que estava chamando Sakura para ir embora.

Sakura – Tchau Hinata... E conversa com ele! – despediu-se e alertou a amiga.

Hinata – Tchau... E pode deixar! – Falou a jovem ainda vermelha.

Sakura chegou perto de seu namorado e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso, enquanto ajeitava suas mãos no pescoço do mesmo. O jovem colocou as mãos em volta da cintura da namorada e tentava explorar ao Maximo o sabor que tinha a boca de sua namorada.

Os dois logo tiveram de interromper para buscar ar, já que seus pulmões já haviam esvaziado. E foram embora.

A tarde foi longa para o casal, já que cada um estudava em sua casa, com os cadernos emprestados.

Sakura – "Agora eu vou dormir um pouco, e logo depois vou me arrumar" – Pensou ela consigo mesma.

**Fim do Capítulo**

* * *

**Autora: **Então gente, esse capítulo foi meio chocho... Mas eu estava sem inspiração, mas com certeza no próximo capítulo eu recompenso! Promessa!

E vou tentar ver se consigo fazer o Hentai no próximo capítulo, já que me pediram O.o

* * *

**Bruna Lopes****: **Vou te contar um segredo Bruna, essa frase também era meu sonho de consumo! Hufhduahfdua Imagine a aparência do Sasuke nesse momento? Incomparável!

* * *

**sakuraharuno.lima****: **Olha Sakuraharuno.lima, acho que o Sasuke quis melhorar o gosto viu... Por que a Karin não está com nada!

* * *

**Sakura-EvansPotter****: **Bom aqui está o capítulo... Tadinho do Sasuke... Dependendo do seu animo, ele vai precisar de uma plástica re-configuradora.

* * *

**Miko Nina Chan****: **Então... Pela votação, queriam que o Sasuke tomasse uma porrada mesmo, mas não digo que ele não mereceu, por que foi bem feito Ò.ó XD Autora malvada eu! XD

* * *

**Haru-chi****: **Obrigada... Nossa me sinto honrada por você ser minha fã! Obrigada mesmo por estar acompanhando a fanfiction!

* * *

**8D. Deh.****: **Hihi eu também amo o Itachi pelo estilo Perverso dele! "I am love Itachi"!

* * *

**Hyuuga-Lizee****: **Que bom que esta achando a minha fanfiction um show, você não faz idéia de como é bom ouvir(ler) isso quando se faz algo que gosta e mostra.

* * *

**Dark-Neko99****: **Kami-sama te atendeu xD Bom... No próximo capítulo, ao seu pedido vou tentar fazer o Hentai... Deus me dê uma bela inspiração para fazer tão grandiosidade... Já que meus pensamentos e inspirações tão em um nível abaixo do normal O.o

* * *

**_Obrigada a todos por lerem a minha fanfiction!_**

**_Agradeço a todos os reviews para mim mandados, e é sempre bom ver que estão._**

**_Gostando realmente de algo que esta se fazendo com carinho, e mostrando aqui! Muito obrigado mesmo!_**


	14. 14:Restaurante

* * *

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

14° Capítulo: Restaurante

Sakura já estava pronta para sair com Itachi, a jovem só estava esperando a chegada de seu namorado sentado no sofá da sala assistindo a televisão.

Então, após algum tempo a campainha da casa toca. E Sakura corre para atender a porta e encontra seu namorado com uma camisa azul marinha, uma calça jeans preta e um tênis da ADIDAS e a fragrância do seu perfume empreguinava aonde quer que ele passe.

E com certeza ela teria que tomar cuidado, pois seu namorado estava esbanjando sensualidade e masculinidade, deixando os hormônios femininos à flor da pele, mas para a sua satisfação, ele era somente dela e ninguém poderia roubar.

No entanto, o Uchiha também teria que tomar conta do que era seu, já que ela estava linda do modo delicado dela. Seu vestido preto combinava com suas madeixas negras e realçavam também a variedade das madeixas róseas, deixando seu cabelo com um destaque inigualável. Sua maquiagem era em um tom claro e um brilho labial, mas ainda a deixava linda sem ser muito ousada. Seu perfume era de flores de cerejeira o que combinava muito com a mesma, já que demonstrava a delicadeza dela.

Itachi – Oi minha flor! – Disse ele dando um beijo em sua testa.

A jovem corou um pouco com a atitude do namorado, mas mesmo assim fingiu não notar. Afinal, os dois eram namorados, não podia corar a qual quer beijinho insignificante que ele lhe desse.

Os dois saíram da casa, entraram no carro do Itachi e foram para um restaurante. No caminho os dois conversavam e davam muitas risadas.

Chegara em frente ao restaurante e após estacionarem o carro, entraram no luxuoso restaurante, onde todos os olhares se voltaram aos dois.

Eles sentaram em uma mesa um pouco afastada, pegaram o cardápio e ficaram escolhendo o que iriam pedir.

Sakura – Itachi por que todo mundo esta olhando para a gente? – Perguntou a ele, um pouco nervosa.

O jovem olhou ao redor, e viu várias mulheres olhando para ele e dando piscadelas "imperceptíveis", e homens fazendo a mesma coisa com a sua namorada!

Itachi – Eles estão secando a gente... Parece que a nossa beleza atrai muita atenção! – Afirmou ele, fuzilando um homem que dava um sorriso para Sakura.

Sakura que viu o gesto dele ficou rubra e desconfortável, ainda mais com uma mulher passando ao lado do Itachi, mostrando os seios fartos, pelo decote do vestido vermelho de seda.

Sakura – "Ela é bem mais bonita do que eu... Por que o Itachi está comigo?" – pensou a jovem mantendo um sorriso forçado entre os lábios.

Quando ela parou de pensar um pouco, e começou a prestar atenção no que acontecia, Itachi já estava ao seu lado lhe dando um beijo na bochecha dizendo que iria ao banheiro e já voltava.

Depois de alguns segundos, uma mulher extravagantemente pediu para Sakura deixa-la sentar ao seu lado, ela assenti, mas lhe informei que logo seu namorado iria chegar. No entanto ela disse que não iria demorar muito, ela só queria falar com a jovem. Mas o que seria?

Nikie – Meu nome é Nikie... Bom... Eu vou perguntar uma coisinha... Você transa com ele? – Perguntou a jovem deixando totalmente rubra e constrangida, a mulher deu um sorriso e continuou – Acha mesmo que ele merece ficar com uma garotinha que nem satisfazer ele consegue? – Perguntou ela.

Sakura – Nikie... Por que você esta me falando isso... Deve ser por que eu o tenho e você não... E eu não preciso usar coisas vulgares e nem comentar meu relacionamento com o meu namorado com qual quer mulherzinha que apareça aqui... Agora por favor, se retire desta mesa! – Falou para a mulher com a voz um pouco rouca de raiva, mas ainda baixa.

A mulher de vestido verde, com seios fartos se levantou elegantemente da cadeira e saiu caminhando com uma leveza e com a aparência de que nada acontecera.

Quando ela saiu, Itachi logo voltou e observou a face da namorada totalmente irritada, resolveu dar um beijo na bochecha dela por trás. O que a acalmou um pouco e fazendo-a dar uma risadinha baixa.

Ele sentou-se na cadeira que pertencia ao lado da sua namorada, e logo fizeram o pedido, após o garçom sair ele resolveu tocar no assunto.

Itachi – Por que quando eu voltei, a senhorita estava irritada? – Perguntou ele a sua namorada deixando ela um pouco desconfortável.

Sakura – Eu não estava irritada – dizia ela dando um sorriso fingido.

Ele olhou dentro dos olhos da namorada, e sorrio cinicamente e falou.

Itachi – Você mente muito mal! – Informou a namorada que logo desviou o olhar.

Entretanto, antes deles falarem mais alguma coisa, o garçom trouxera o pedido dos dois. Lagosta e o melhor vinho da casa.

Os dois comeram e silencio, e isso já irritava um certo jovem que queria saber o que fizeram para deixa-la assim tão brava.

Itachi – Me conta! – Mandou, olhando diretamente para os olhos dela.

E quando não mais agüentava os pedidos dele, ela contou tudo o que havia acontecido, totalmente vermelha.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, e cochichou no ouvido dela "Você é a única mulher que me atrai".

Ele pagou a conta e foram para a mansão Uchiha, já que alugamos alguns filmes já que ainda estava cedo.

Ao chegar, fomos para o quarto dele, colocaram o cd no DVD, deitaram na cama e ficaram abraçadinhos e agarradinhos (Aquela coisa bem... BEM MELOSA).

O filme estava muito engraçado, e sem querer os dois se olharam nos olhos e começaram a se beijar calmamente.

Mas o beijo começou a ficar um pouco mais exigente e feroz, a língua do Itachi começava a descobrir cada canto da minha boca, e a Sakura não ficava atrás.

O jovem começou a descer o zíper do vestido...

* * *

**Fim do capítulo**

* * *

**Meus queridos leitores... Eu não estou com criatividade para fazer o Hentai... Então vai ficar para o próximo capítulo, e me perdoem por demorar tanto!**

**E confesso esse capítulo está uma merda... Perdão... Perdão!**


	15. 15:Nossa Noite

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

15° Capítulo: Nossa noite.

Mas o beijo começou a ficar um pouco mais exigente e feroz, a língua do Itachi começava a descobrir cada canto da minha boca, e a Sakura não ficava atrás.

O jovem começou a descer o zíper do vestido...

* * *

**(Participação no enredo de ****Miko Nina Chan****... Obrigada por me ajudar! Eu simplesmente não ajudei em nada... Ela escreveu tudo sozinha... Já que eu sou uma imprestável quando o assunto é... Hentai! Muito obrigada mesmo Miko-chan ^^)**

* * *

Itachi terminou de abrir o zíper do vestido da garota, deixando-o apenas semi-aberto, e deitando Sakura em uma mesa ali perto.

O beijo foi cortado por um gemido baixo vindo de Sakura. Ela olhava o jovem um pouco assustada, o que o lembrou que ela deveria ser virgem.

Itachi - Sakura, se você não quiser eu não...

Sakura - Ita-kun, eu... Não sei se estou pronta... - Ela sussurrou, segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos**.**

Itachi - Claro. - Carinhosamente acariciando a face de Sakura, preparou-se para levantar.

Sakura - Mas eu quero... Por favor... Ita... - Ela pediu, puxando-o para mais perto.

Os dois beijaram-se carinhosamente, e o rapaz desceu suavemente a mão até as belas pernas da rosada.

Itachi - Aishiteru... - Ele sussurrou, com os lábios colados ao dela. Era um só, corpo contra corpo, em uma harmonia perfeita.

Tirando parte da calcinha dela que se encontrava pelos movimentos na coxa, acariciou próximo á virgindade dela, com medo de tentar mais.

A calcinha foi arrancada docilmente, fazendo com que um arrepio passasse pelo corpo de Sakura. Ela deu um suspiro apaixonado e abraçou Itachi.

Sakura - Deixe-me... - Ela pediu, com olhos brilhantes. Ele deu um sorriso carinhoso e acariciou a virilha dela, fazendo-a gemer um tanto alto.

Itachi - Só um minutinho, amor... Agora é minha vez. - Dizendo isso, ele puxou-a mais para perto, exitado, arrancando o resto do vestido. A rosada deu uma risada baixinha sufocada por um murmúrio de surpresa quando ele arrancou também seu sutiã, beijando e lambendo docemente entre os seios dela.

Virando-se e ficando por cima, Sakura montou na cintura do namorado, completamente nua, e começou a "cavalgar", exitando ainda mais o rapaz, que apertou os mamilos da rosada sem querer, fazendo-a dar um gemido e um chute de leve no membro dele.

Com esse chute, Itachi virou-a novamente e começou a beijar toda a extensão de seu corpo. Ela dava risadinhas enquanto ele mordia e sussurrava juras de amor em sua orelha, e a mesma passava a mão por cima da camiseta dele.

Quando Sakura encontrou o botão da maldita roupa que ainda cobria boa parte do corpo do namorado, puxou-o com raiva, jogando-o junto com a camiseta dele para longe.

Enquanto ele dava um sorrisinho torto, a jovem acariciava gentilmente o tórax nu dele, em um movimento de vai-e-vem. Itachi apressou-se a tirar o cinto, mas antes que pudesse abaixar as calças Sakura parou-o com uma mordida na cintura.

Sakura - Eu faço isso. - Ela riu da expressão incrédula de Itachi e, dançando no corpo dele, colocou a boca no local da calça onde se encontrava o membro do rapaz, mordendo-o avidamente e puxando para baixo.

Incrédulo e gemendo pela mordida, Itachi beijou Sakura, língua com língua, uma boca explorando a outra, brincando de seduzir uma a outra.

Em completo êxtase, a jovem de olhos esmeraldinos tirou a cueca do Uchiha, revelando o que ainda estava escondido. Segurando a "coisa" do namorado cuidadosamente, Sakura começou a beijar sua extensão, fazendo o rapaz gemer mais e mais. Com certa raiva por ela aparentemente estar no comando - coisa que nunca tinha acontecido com Uchiha Itachi, ele virou-a de ponta cabeça fazendo com que sua cabeça ficasse na mesa e as pernas para o ar.

Apoderando-se da virilha dela, ele sentou ali e começou a colocar seu membro lá vagarosamente, e depois a mexer-se como se estivesse dançando. Sakura, entrando no ritmo, começou a fazer a mesma coisa e a gemer cada vez mais, em coro com o namorado.

Logo estavam novamente um em cima do outro e o rapaz, não agüentando de tanto prazer, decidiu que era a hora de parar de brincar e tirar a virgindade da rosada.

Itachi - Sakura...?

Sakura - Sempre, Itachi.. Apenas não pare! - Ela gritou impetuosamente e com um olhar raivoso.

Então ele fez. Penetrou a garota com tudo o que tinha, fazendo-a sufocar um grito. Mas o grito, apesar de ter sido de medo, também foi de prazer. Eles ficaram entrando e saindo do corpo um do outro, conhecendo cada canto.

E depois de terem repetido a coreografia diversas vezes, pararam e caíram completamente exauridos na mesa, rindo e abraçados um ao outro, sem nunca terem sentido-se tão bem.

* * *

**(Minha parte abaixo... Pra vocês verem como eu fui uma... IMPRESTÁVEL nesse capitulo!... Obrigada mais uma vez, Miko-chan... sem você esse capítulo nunca teria saído!).**

* * *

Após alguns minutos assim, Itachi carregou-a no colo e levou-a para seu quarto e a depositou na cama, e logo depois, deitou ao seu lado no leito.

Os dois dormiram abraçados, da forma mais meiga e fofa imaginável.

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo**

* * *


	16. 16:Desaprovação

**_

* * *

_**

Os sentimentos do meu coração

**_16° Capítulo: Desaprovação_**

* * *

Naquela manha, o sol penetrava por entre as cortinas que tampavam a janela de um apartamento, no qual, um certo Uchiha morava após a briga com o irmão mais novo.

O sol começava a iluminar um casal de namorados, que estavam deitados juntos, um ao lado do outro, abraçados como se quisessem unir-se em um só corpo e ser.

Itachi – "Sakura... Eu te amo minha pequena" – Pensava ele consigo, tocando os cabelos longos da namorada, e enrolando de vez em quando algumas madeixas negras ou róseas.

Em quanto ele observava a namorada, viu ao lado da escrivaninha, um livro de administração e foi o que fez o mesmo se lembrar que hoje deveriam pegar os papeis na secretaria, os mesmos que continham a informação de onde eles iriam fazer estagio para recuperar a nota.

O Uchiha se sentia humilhado, já que sempre desejou passar por todos os anos de faculdade sem nem uma preocupação. No entanto, ele não se arrependia de nada do que fizera, ao contrario, estava muito feliz por tudo o que fez.

Uma vez que, ele conseguiu a garota da sua vida, a qual ele pensava que nunca iria aparecer em sua vida.

Os olhos aguçados do jovem percorreram o local, até fitar sua namorada e ao vê-la tentou memorizar cada detalhe e traço para que pudesse guardar para sempre aquela imagem.

Ele fechou os olhos, e começou a imaginar tudo que aconteceu ontem, e logo entrou em completo espanto.

O jovem acabara de se lembrar que não usou a camisinha durante o ato que fizeram ontem, no entanto, ele resolveu não comentar nada com a jovem para não deixa-la preocupada.

Foi neste mesmo instante, em que ele pensava, a jovem acordou e ao fitá-lo sua face se transformou de uma cor branca como a neve á um completo avermelhamento. E sem querer, a mesma mexeu seu pé esquerdo, fazendo com que o Uchiha a olhasse rapidamente.

Itachi – Sakura... Eu te amo minha pequena! – Disse ele dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios, mas logo parando – Meu anjinho... – Seus lábios tocaram o pescoço da jovem, que o olhava totalmente corada.

Quando o jovem cessou os beijos e as caricias, ela voltou a deitar no tórax musculoso e bem trabalhado do Uchiha ao seu lado, sussurrando "Eu te amo".

Sakura – Itachi... Eu to com fome! – Falou a jovem, com uma face angelical e pidonha, deixando o Uchiha totalmente confuso.

Itachi – "Como uma jovem dessa pode fazer aquelas coisas ontem? O.õ" – Pensou consigo, mas tratou de desviar o pensamento e responder a afirmação da jovem – Vêm... Vamos para a cozinha, lá vemos o que fazer... – Comentou, levantando-se da cama e jogando a coberta longe.

A jovem que o observava deu um risinho, mas logo pulou nas costas do jovem de um modo brincalhão, foi neste momento que ela percebeu a nudez dos dois e corou incontrolavelmente.

Naquele momento, o rapaz pode perceber o que a deixou desconfortável e soltou uma gargalhada, mas logo parou diante do olhar emburrado da namorada.

Itachi – Não precisa ficar com vergonha, amor! – Afirmou ele, quase dando um risinho, mas se controlou – Eu vi tudo ontem à noite... Vou te dar uma camisa – Avisou ele, caminhando para perto do armário, do qual retirou um samba canção preto, e uma camiseta.

Ele depositou o corpo da jovem no chão com o maior cuidado e lhe entregou a camisa, que havia deixado em cima do armário, antes de colocar ela no chão. Após entregar a camisa, ele colocou o samba canção rapidamente, em quanto a jovem, estava se observando.

O jovem chegou de mansinho e agarrou-a pela cintura, depositando vários beijinhos no pescoço e leves mordidas na orelha da jovem.

Depois de algum tempo, eles já haviam comido e estavam recolocando as roupas, já que no meio tempo eles já haviam tomado banho e iriam à faculdade, e logo depois, Itachi levaria Sakura para sua casa.

* * *

**Depois de algumas horas:**

* * *

Itachi acabará de deixar-me em casa e ao adentrar recebi um olhar cheio de desaprovação de minha mãe, a qual não estava com uma face satisfeita.

Agora bastava saber o que eu devia ter feito de errado... Será que ela imagina o que fizemos? Droga...

Ela apontou-me o sofá em frente ao dela, para que eu me sentasse. E quando eu me sentei, ela me fitou por alguns instantes em silencio.

Senhora Haruno – Sakura... Eu sei que você esta em uma idade, onde os hormônios estão à flor da pele. Mas, no entanto, eu te peço que não tenha uma relação... È você me entendeu... Antes de me avisar... – Ela me observou, e sem querer mordi meus lábios inferiores, deixando claro para ela que eu já havia feito.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, deixando claro que estava decepcionada comigo, as mãos dela estava tremendo, mas logo pararam.

Senhora Haruno – Pelo menos vocês usaram camisinha... Não usaram? – Foi neste instante que lembrei que não usamos nem uma proteção... Mas eu iria mentir para ela... Já que... Ela ia me matar se soubesse.

Sakura – Claro mãe! – Menti para ela, fingindo que não podia acreditar no que ela havia falado, mas no fundo estava mal por estar mentindo a ela.

Entretanto, sabia que seria melhor mentir por em quanto, uma vez que nada de grave aconteceria, não é?

Senhora Haruno – Bom... Vou marcar uma ginecologista pra você... E não faça isso novamente antes de se consultar... Quero que você esteja prevenida da próxima vez Sakura... Não quero ver você com alguma doença ou com uma criança, da qual você nem possa cuidar direito! – Comentou minha mãe colocando as mãos na cabeça, tentando amenizar os seus pensamentos.

Sakura – Claro mãe... – Confirmei a ela, ruborizada, depois disso ela sumiu da minha vista e eu fui para o meu quarto.

As palavras da minha mãe surgiam pesadoras na minha mente, como se agora eu tivesse um peso enorme a carregar. Eu ficava imaginando se um daqueles avisos poderia mesmo acontecer. O mais provável é que eu ficasse grávida... Mas se Deus quiser, nada disso vai acontecer!

Tentei mudar o rumo dos meus pensamentos, que eu ocupei vendo aonde seria o meu estagio... Quando abri a carta percebi que o nome da empresa, era o sobrenome do Itachi... Eu ia trabalhar na empresa da família dele.

Quase pulei de alegria... Por que eu e ele íamos fazer estágio, juntos! Que maravilha!

Em quanto eu pulava na minha cama, minha mãe adentrou no quarto e ficou me olhando com a aparência espantada.

Sakura – Oi mãe, tudo bem com você? – Falei ainda pulando na cama, tentando fazer cambalhotas.

Ela me olhou e logo depois começou a dar risada, isso mesmo, ela estava dando risada.

Senhora Haruno – Sakura... Como uma criança como você... Pode fazer aquilo... Meu deus... Você ainda pula na cama, feito uma criança energética! – Comentou a mãe, fazendo uma face de quem se lembrava do passado.

Eu fiquei totalmente encabulada, e sentei-me na cama. Ela me entregou um papel, que continha a data da minha consulta ao ginecologista.

* * *

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

* * *

Queridos... Acabei de escrever esse capítulo para que vocês possam apreciar. Eu estou satisfeita com o que escrevi... E estou cheia de idéias. Quando der eu vou escrever mais um pouco!

E também vou falar uma **mega novidade** para vocês!

E o seguinte... Daqui a pouco, quando já estiver com alguns capítulos prontos, eu vou começar a postar outra fanfiction, chamada **"Boneca: O modelo da sociedade"**.

E como eu sou uma autora muito compreensiva, vou comentar um pouco dessa historia para vocês... È uma idéia que surgiu após um sonho que eu tive... Isso mesmo eu sonhei! =D

Vou contar o prefácio para vocês, e o casal principal vai ser Sakura X Sasuke, mas como eu ainda estou escrevendo... Vocês podem dar a opinião na votação em que eu vou abrir...

**Vocês querem o casal Sakura e Sasuke ou Sakura e Itachi? Para votar, basta ir ao meu perfil, aonde vai ter a POLL, que é a enquête onde vocês darão a sua opinião!**

* * *

**Prefácio:**

Eu nunca imaginei um dia ver tudo despedaçar ao meu redor. Mas isso tudo aconteceu. Percebi que a minha vida, nada mais era que um grande vazio de um nada. E quem diria, que algumas simples palavras destruiriam tudo o que Haruno Sakura, no caso eu, imaginava de mim mesma. Eu era tudo o que todos queriam ser, uma garota linda que pode ter todos os meninos que quiser, sou muito rica, estudo no melhor colégio que existe e sou a garota mais popular. Tenho uma banda aonde eu canto, e foi nela que a minha popularidade aconteceu. Entretanto, o acaso resolveu destruir tudo o que eu pensava de mim mesma, ela botou-me frente a frente com o único garoto que me fez sentir-me um nada. O único garoto que ao me ver, não ficou nem um pouco impressionado, e ao contrario, me jogou verdades duras na minha face.

* * *

**_FIM ... - !_**

* * *


	17. 17: Ciúmes de mãe!

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

17° Capítulo: Ciúmes de mãe!

* * *

**No final do último capítulo postados, presenci****amos:**

_Senhora Haruno – Sakura... Como uma criança como você... Pode fazer aquilo... Meu deus... Você ainda pula na cama, feito uma criança energética! – Comentou a mãe, fazendo uma face de quem se lembrava do passado._

_Eu fiquei totalmente encabulada, e sentei-me na cama. Ela me entregou um papel, que continha a data da minha consulta ao ginecologista._

* * *

_**------- Capítulo 17 ------**_

Sakura – Hehe... – Depois que coloquei o papel da minha consulta no mural do meu quarto, no qual sempre colocava anotações importantes, ao lado do calendário, para nunca me esquecer de nada.

Quando voltei a sentar na cama minha mãe estava me observando com se estivesse em outro mundo.

Cheguei perto dela e comecei a balançar minhas mãos, para tentar acorda-la de seus sonhos acordados.

Senhora Haruno – Bom... Parece que fiquei perdida em pensamentos... Fiz um bolo de chocolate filha, vai querer comer? – Perguntou-me ela, e nem precisou de respostas, pois com a palavra "Bolo" eu já havia me erguido da cama e saído correndo para a cozinha.

Senhora Haruno – "Meu deus... ela esta crescendo... Mas de um modo...'INFANTIL'".

Após minha mãe concluir seus pensamentos, ela desceu para me ver na cozinha me lambuzando com a cobertura do bolo.

Ela soltou um risinho ao me ver naquele estado, mas logo o telefone tocou e fui atender.

* * *

**Telefone ON:**

**Alo? – Disse ao telefone, após atender.**

**Sakura sou eu o Itachi – Respondeu uma voz na outra linha que eu conhecia muito bem.**

**Oi meu amor – Disse no telefone, bem melosa.**

**Eu acabei de ler o papel do estagio... Parece que vamos fazer isso juntos, que boa sorte tiramos – Confessou ele no telefone animado.**

**È sim amor... Vai ser demais fazer estagio... – Interrompi minha conversa ao ouvir um barulho de algo quebrando – Espera um pouquinho Itachi...**

**Telefone OFF**

* * *

Sakura – Mãe... Esta tudo bem ai? – Perguntei gentilmente.

Ouvi mais barulhos de cacos, mas parecendo ser varridos.

Senhora Haruno – Esta sim querida, só um acidente! – respondeu-me ela em um berro.

* * *

**Telefone ON**

**Pronto amor... – Falei para ele que logo voltou a me responder.**

**Falando nisso amor... Amanha já vai começar nosso estagio. Quer que eu vá pegar você na sua casa pra gente ir junto? – Perguntou-me ele calmamente.**

**Claro amor... Pode vim me pegar em casa sim – Quando terminei de dizer isso, um barulho de algo se quebrando chegou aos meus ouvidos...Novamente, e um grito soar da cozinha "Esta tudo bem, não se preocupe".**

**Sakura... Esta tudo bem ai? – Itachi em perguntou preocupado ao ouvir um barulho estranho.**

**Esta tudo OK, amor... È só minha mãe que quebrou mais um prato, acho... – Disse pra ele, e logo após ouvindo um suspiro ao telefone – Itachi... Vou desligar... Já escureceu muito e amanha temos que acordar cedo... Um beijo amor!**

**A tudo bem... Acho que sobrevivo... Um beijo pra você também... Tchau! – Logo pude ouvir o "TUTU" do telefone.**

**Telefone OFF**

* * *

Fui até a cozinha terminar de comer meu bolo, e notei que minha mãe estava estranha, parecia um pouco tensa.

Senhora Haruno – Sakura... Tem certeza que este garoto... – Interrompeu, olhando nos meus olhos, mas continuou – O Itachi... È um garoto bom pra você? – Perguntou-me ela fitando meus olhos.

Abracei minha mãe, pois foi ali que percebi que ela estava começando a ver que eu já tinha crescido e estava ficando com ciúmes.

Sakura – Claro mamãe! O Itachi é muito educado comigo, me trata muito bem, alias... Eu o amo! – Comentei com ela, e logo pude ouvir um sussurro saindo dos lábios dela... "Estou perdendo a minha princesinha".

Depois de algum tempo assim, nos duas nós soltamos e eu prometi a ela que iria trazer o Itachi em casa, para que ela pudesse ver com seus próprios olhos como ele era um príncipe!

Ela concordou um pouco insatisfeita por estar me perdendo, então apontei o dedo para o sofá e ela se espantou ao ver meu olhar de desgosto.

Senhora Haruno – Sakura o que é isso? – Perguntou-me ela, boquiaberta.

Sakura – Tenho que conversar seriamente com você, mamãe! – Respondi a ela, ainda apontando para o sofá.

Ela caminhou até ele, e sentei ao lado dela.

Sakura – Do que você tem tanto medo? Eu não sou mais uma criança mãe! Você não precisa ficar com ciúmes de mim... – Comecei a falar, vendo que ela me olhava.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, e o silencio tomou conta do local por alguns minutos, dos quais faziam jus as palavras que eu havia proferido.

Senhora Haruno – Eu sei que tudo o que você disse é a realidade... Mas para uma mãe a sua filha, sempre vai ser aquele bebe... E eu sinto que estou te perdendo... – Logo pude ver minha mãe soluçando aos poucos.

Fui até ao lado dela e a abracei.

Sakura – Mãe eu quero que fique bem claro que você nunca ira me perder! Eu sempre serei a sua menininha, ouviu? – Falei a ela olhando no fundo dos seus olhos esverdeados, mostrando que tudo que havia dito era a mais pura realidade.

Senhora Haruno – Promete pra mim? – Perguntou ela olhando nos meus olhos.

Sakura – Prometo! – Confirmei a ela.

Ela se levantou do sofá com uma face pidonha, e eu logo pude notar que ela queria dizer algo, mas estava temerosa de dize-lo.

Sakura – Que foi mãe? – Perguntei a ela, vendo ela corar um pouco.

Senhora Haruno – Você esta crescidinha, a ponto de eu não poder te colocar na cama? – Interrogou-me ela.

Eu cheguei perto dela e falei, "pode me colocar pra dormir quantas vezes quiser, mamãe".

* * *

**_Fim do capítulo_**

* * *

**Eu sei que demorei em postar... E esse capítulo não ficou "aquela coisa..." Mas é porque tenho muitas provas... E estou meio que sem tempo...**

**Prometo que o próximo poste vai melhorar!**


	18. 18: Não coube o nome

_**

* * *

**_

Os sentimentos do meu coração

* * *

_**18° Capítulo – Situações da vida: Mãe, filha e namorado/ Pai, mãe, filho e namorada.**_

* * *

Eu estava muito feliz está manhã, o amor da minha vida vinha me buscar para a gente ir ao nosso estágio, o primeiro estágio!

Sakura – "Ai que felicidade..." – Dizia-me em pensamentos, pensando em cada coisa que faria.

Logo pude ouvir a campainha soar, e um barulho de um copo.

Sakura – "Daqui a pouco, nem louça, mas vai ter, e mamãe" – Pensei naquele momento, mas logo berrei – Já vou atender! – Avisei, saindo correndo em disparada á porta.

Ao abrir á porta, vi meu namorado minuciosamente, ele estava galante naquele terno, quase me abanei ali, ele tava um gato!

Itachi – Oi princesa – Disse, cumprimentado-me.

Recebi um selinho dele, e logo fiz bico querendo mais. No entanto ele só deu um risinho, antes dos seus ombros ficarem rígidos, olhando algo em minhas costas.

Foi quanto o clima começou a ficar tenso, minha mãe tinha ido para o hall da casa, e lá estava ela, parada olhando nós dois, segurando um prato, que logo se quebrou... Adivinhe porque? Ela soltou!

Tudo começou a ficar tenso, o olhar da minha mãe, o olhar do Itachi. Aquilo tudo me deixava sem ação...

Sakura – È... Mamãe esse é o Itachi... Itachi essa é a minha mãe! – Tentei dar um gigantesco sorriso, enquanto minha mãe vinha em nossa direção, fazendo um sorriso falso, que eu bem conhecia.

Senhora Haruno – Muito prazer, Itachi! – Falou ela numa voz amistosa, estendendo a mão.

Itachi deu um passo a frente, esboçando um sorriso amigável.

Itachi – O prazer é todo meu, Senhora Haruno – Disse ele estendendo-lhe a mão, e logo vi um aperto – Nossa... Sakura eu acho que já sei a quem você puxou! Sua mãe é a sua face... – Comentou ele boquiaberta.

Eu comecei a dar um risinho pra descontrair, e logo comentei com a mamãe.

Sakura – Viu... Eu sempre digo que você esta nova mamãe! Você tem é que namorar – Falei, e logo depois dei um sorriso "colgate".

A senhora Haruno deu uma pequena gargalhada, em quanto ficava um pouco corada com os comentários.

Senhora Haruno – Imagine Sakura... Eu não tenho idade para essas coisas... – Falou-me ela, dando outro risinho.

Itachi – Pois eu digo ao contrario, a Senhora esta na flor da idade! – Confessou o jovem ali.

Naquele instante, mamãe ficou totalmente rubra, em quanto eu dava uma risadinha e Itachi ficava com aquele sorriso sexy.

Senhora Haruno – Mas vocês jovens... Estão quase me fazendo crer que sou uma adolescente... – Disse mamãe enquanto dava um sorriso – Bom... Acho que vão se atrasar meus queridos... – Comentou, olhando o relógio dourado ali na parede.

Eu afirmei a ela, e me despedi com um abraço e um beijo no rosto. Itachi estendeu-lhe a mão, para um aperto. E disse que tinha sido um prazer conhece-la. Depois disso, nós fomos ao estágio.

Chegando lá, segui Itachi dentro daquela enorme empresa. Aquilo tudo parecia um sonho, até que comecei a perceber a gravidade das coisas.

Todos os olhares estavam voltados ao Itachi, e várias pessoas nos olhavam. E para piorar a situação, as mulheres ali queriam me assassinar.

Em cada canto, tinha um bando de mulheres me fuzilando, e cochichando. Falando nisso, estou com uma coceira atrás da orelha.

Comecei a apressar meu passo para ficar um pouco mais próxima do Itachi, porque no fundo, eu estava morrendo de medo.

Foi uma surpresa pra mim quando ele parou de andar um pouco e começou a me fitar, ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, dizendo algumas palavras para me acalmar.

Depois disso relaxei um pouco, e continuei seguindo ele. Adentramos em um elevador que nos levou para a sala principal.

A sala do pai do Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku. Meu coração começou a disparar no momento em que ele colocou as mãos na maçaneta da porta.

Quando ele abriu, o senhor Uchiha se levantou com um sorriso largo entre os lábios.

Fugaku – Meu filho, chegou cedo. Pensei que iria chegar atrasado, como sempre faz... – Disse o homem diante de nós.

Itachi se aproximou um pouco, me puxando com uma das mãos.

Itachi – Uma vez na minha vida, tenho que ser pontual... Não acha? – Ironizou ele, dando um risinho – Pai... Essa é a Sakura, minha namorada e também a outra estagiaria que vai ficar aqui! – Ele me apresentou com toda serenidade possível.

Em quanto isso, o senhor Uchiha me olhava dos pés a cabeça, me deixando cada vez, mas temerosa.

Sakura – "Será que ele vai gostar de mim? E se ele me odiar? Eu nem quero pensar sobre isso..." – Pensei naquele momento.

O Uchiha, mas velho estendeu a mão para mim, em um gesto de "muito prazer" e um sorriso estava em seus lábios.

Fugaku – Bem vinda, querida – Disse-me ele, com a face serena.

Eu apertei a mão dele, como as boas normas da conduta pedem.

Sakura – Obrigada... – Falei um pouco envergonhada.

Depois desta cena de apresentações, o Senhor Uchiha e Itachi me mostraram a empresa. Fugaku nos levou por fim, a sala que Itachi e eu dividiríamos, já que éramos estagiários.

Mas naquele mesmo momento, uma voz doce e gentil, soou no ar, fazendo Itachi e Fugaku parar de andar.

Quando me virei para ver quem era, Itachi já estava na frente daquela senhora, com cabelos negros presos em um coque e olhos igualmente negros.

Itachi – Mamãe... Que bom te ver! – Disse o Itachi naquele instante.

Mikoto – Que bom ver que eu sou querida... Mas o meu motivo aqui, é que fiquei sabendo que o meu filho mais galinha, se prendeu a uma jovem... E pelos comentários ela é muito bonita... Quem fez essa façanha contigo? – Perguntou ela curiosa com um sorriso sereno.

Itachi deu uma pequena risadinha linda e sexy que só ele conseguia dar, e que me deixava arrepiada.

Fugaku – Querida... Os comentários estavam certos... A Sakura é muito bonita, e acho que é merecedora desse elogio... Sakura por que não vem até aqui? – Perguntou ele a mim, e neste momento eu tinha certeza absoluta que minha pele se tornou vermelha de tanta vergonha que eu estava.

Caminhei até o grupo que estava, mas à frente. E a Senhora Uchiha me cumprimentou e me abraçou.

Mikoto – Agora eu vou ter alguém com quem fazer compras! – Comentou a senhora, dando pulos de alegria.

Fugaku – Lá se vai meu dinheiro – Choramingou o Senhor Uchiha.

Mikoto – O que disse Fugaku? – Perguntou ela com uma face raivosa.

O homem ficou com os olhos arregalados, e Itachi começou a dar pequenas gargalhadas.

Fugaku – Eu disse que vou te dar um novo cartão de crédito, querida... Dessa vez vai ser um ouro! – Mentiu o homem ali em frente.

Mikoto arqueou as sobrancelhas e fingiu ter acreditado.

Mikoto – Que bom... Eu estava precisando... Querido, me mande este cartão amanha mesmo! – Disse a mulher ali, saindo.

O mais velho dos Uchiha ficou com uma face tristonha.

Itachi – Papai, não fique assim... Mas pela mor de Deus coloque limites no cartão! – Avisou Itachi, dando gargalhadas do pai.

Fugaku – E você nem pra me ajudar... – Disse o homem decepcionado.

Logo os dois davam pequenos sorrisos e gargalhadas.

E com certeza... Aquele dia seria um dia inesquecível, para mim, para minha mãe. Para o Itachi, para o pai e sua mãe.

* * *

**_Fim do Capítulo._**

_

* * *

_

Peço desculpas pela demora... Não foi minha intenção demorar tanto.

Este capítulo eu iria postar no Natal, mas como não tive tempo de completa-lo, não consegui postar...

Espero que gostem dele... E muito obrigada pelos reviews... Saiba que a cada comentário que você deixa... Você me motiva a escrever!


	19. 19: Uma ataca, e eu vou revidar!

**_

* * *

_**

Os sentimentos do meu coração

* * *

**_19° Capítulo: Uma ataca, e eu vou revidar!_**

* * *

Uma coisa que percebi depois do meu primeiro dia de estágio nas empresas Uchiha foi que qualquer hora que Itachi me deixava sozinha. Todas as pessoas ali me tratavam mal.

Isso me fazia sentir magoada, uma vez que não estava ali por ser só "namorada" do Itachi. E sim por causa do meu esforço de querer passar nos meus primeiros anos de faculdade.

Mas, agora me parece que vou ter uma guerra pela frente. Já que á duas mulheres que estão muito interessado em estragar qualquer relacionamento ou trabalho meu.

Os nomes são? Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku no Temari.

Bom, vou lhes contar o porque terei que tomar muito cuidado com essas duas.

* * *

**Flash Back**

**Depois de conhecer os pais de Itachi, fui para a sala que nós pertencia. Depois de alguns minutos me acomodando naquele lugar, uma garota loira de olhos azuis entrou na sala sem ao menos bater na porta. O corpo daquela garota era cheio de curvas, deixando Sakura um pouco insegura de si mesma, mas a mesma deixou isso de lado.**

**_ Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino, e sou a secretária particular do Senhor Uchiha Fugaku. Dês de pequena eu conheço o Itachi, então vou te dar um aviso... Se não ficar longe dele, vai ter de agüentar as conseqüências garota! – Afirmou a loira, com uma face avermelhada de raiva.**

_**~•~•~•~•~**_

**Naqueles instantes, eu nem sequer me preocupei muito, e algumas horas se passaram depois que Itachi entrou nela.**

_**Nós dois estávamos revisando alguns relatórios do mês passado para ver os lucros que a empresa conseguiu.**_

_**_ Querida...Vou ao banheiro por alguns instantes, eu logo voltarei – Depois daquelas palavras dele, respondi um "sim" com a cabeça e ele foi porta á fora.**_

_**Fiquei calma, me concentrando no relatório, e a porta bateu. Quando abri, uma loira com o cabelo amarrado em quatro marias-chiquinhas estava ali com uma face avermelhada.**_

_**_ Você está bem, Senhorita? – Perguntei inocentemente, meu pior erro.**_

_**Ela me fuzilou com o olhar e começou a me observar como um consultor de moda faz quando uma pessoa esta totalmente brega.**_

_**_Não acredito que ele esta namorando uma coisinha dessa... – Ela falou me olhando de cima a baixo – Mas mesmo assim vou lhe dar apenas um aviso... "Fique longe do MEU Itachi!" – Ao afirmar isso, ela saiu cheia de si.**_

**Fim do Flash back**

* * *

Por isso agora estou aqui em casa um pouco indecisa, se vou contar o que aconteceu ao Itachi. Talvez fosse melhor guardar segredo sobre isto, para não arrumar confusão. Mas se as cosias piorarem talvez eu converse com ele...

Dormi pensando nisso...

**Zzzzzzzzz...**

_**Algumas horas depois:**_

Eu havia acabado de chegar no meu estágio, adentrei na sala que pertencia ao Itachi e eu. Sentei-me na cadeira, atrás da escrivaninha, liguei o notebook e comecei a fazer um relatório, sobre como a empresa poderia lucrar mais, sem ter nem um risco.

Itachi chegou alguns minutos depois, me deu um beijo e começou a fazer a parte dele, revisando cada número, para saber o porque da empresa não estar lucrando tanto, quando alguns meses atrás.

_ Sakura... Dê uma olhada nisso! – Afirmou ele, pedindo para que eu fosse ver algo no seu notebook.

Ao chegar lá comecei a olhar e vi que o balancete não estava batendo com os relatórios, fiquei um pouco desconfiada.

_ ... Itachi... Isso pode ser alguma fraude... – Disse a ele, não querendo afirmar nada, já que poderia ter ocorrido um erro de digitação.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e começou a organizar toda a papelada, colocando dentro de uma pasta.

_ Não parece Sakura... È uma fraude! Vou contar agora para o meu pai, daqui a pouco estarei de volta... – Depois dessa descoberta, comecei a voltar a trabalhar nos lucros, em quanto Itachi estava conversando com o seu pai.

Depois de algumas horas de puro tédio e trabalho, resolvi ir até a recepção pegar uma xícara de café para me despertar um pouco.

Em quanto eu estava caminhando, pelos corredores da empresa, vi alguns olhares se voltarem a mim, mas não me importei.

Cheguei até a cafeteira, e coloquei uma xícara com meu nome, em baixo da mesma. Fiquei ali esperando, até a xícara se encher. Mas uma voz que eu conhecia bem soou no ar, e ao me virar me deparei com a Temari.

_ Olha só quem esta aqui? Parece-me que você não esta trabalhando direito no estágio... E esta fazendo uma folguinha extra...! – Em quanto ela falava aquelas palavras, em sua voz fina e irritante, eu ficava irritada, juro... Aquilo estava me dando nos nervos...

Tentei me controlar, respirei fundo e contei até dez. Olhei novamente para ela e respondi em um tom ríspido.

_ Seria folga extra, se eu não tivesse terminado meu trabalho. Mas como terminei, e isso não é da sua conta, poderia simplesmente me esquecer? – Falei em um tom ríspido e sem nem uma alteração em minha face.

Ela me olhou com raiva, e grunhiu um xingamento que com certeza não poderia proferir.

Peguei minha xícara de café, e quando eu ia caminhar com ela para voltar a minha sala, aquela "vaca" literalmente, jogou a xícara de café em mim.

Senti aquela coisa quente queimando o meu busto e minha barriga. Todos ao redor olhavam totalmente boquiabertas, em quanto aquela loira maldita ria histericamente.

Eu corri rapidamente pra minha sala, e como eu sempre trazia uma camisa social extra, me troquei rapidamente ali, depois de trancar a porta.

Peguei na minha bolsa um frasco com algumas cápsulas, e tomei sem água e nem nada.

Algumas horas se passaram, e a raiva ia aumentando cada vez mais, aquela loira maldita ia me pagar.

E em quanto viajava em meus milhares de pensamentos, torturando aquela maldita, Itachi se aproximou de mim um pouco preocupado.

_ Você esta bem, querida? – Perguntou-me ele, parecendo um pouco tenso _ Acabei de ficar sabendo... Sinto muito...

Olhei nos olhos dele, naquele instante toda a raiva que me consumia, dissipou-se momentaneamente, abracei ele no intuito de me sentir protegida e segura.

Ele apertou o abraço e sussurrou "Desculpe-me por isso... Prometo que vou conversar com a Temari".

Eu falei quase em um muxoxo "Não precisa, daquela maldita eu vou cuidar...".

_ Sakura, eu resolvo... È por minha culpa! – Ele meio que implorou para que eu deixasse ele resolver, mas quem teria esse prazer seria eu.

Eu olhei fundo nos olhos ônix dele, que pareciam mais um céu escuro sem nem uma estrela e a lua, mostrando o infinito. E parei de abraça-lo.

_ Nada vai te convencer, não é? – Perguntou ele um pouco triste, eu confirmei com a cabeça e resolvi tranqüiliza-lo um pouco.

_ Eu não irei fazer nada de mal, prometo – Disse com uma voz calma _ Eu só vou dar uma lição que ela não vai mais esquecer, mais nada de brigas ou para prejudicar o trabalho! – Falei solene, ele me beijou e abraçou-me novamente.

Naquele instante, parecia que não havia mais ninguém no mundo, só nós quatro. Eu e ele... Ele e eu!

_ Sakura... Faça o que achar melhor... Mas se as coisas piorarem eu vou resolver... Ok? – Ele tentava fazer um acordo comigo, e eu resolvi aceitar, dizendo apenas um "sim".

Depois de alguns minutos, decidi o que eu faria. Saiu da sala sem nem ao menos dizer aonde ia ao Itachi e fui para sala daquela vaca.

Entrei sem ser anunciada ou bater na porta, pois sabia que ela estava sozinha.

_ Hei? Que isso? Mas respeito garota! – Aquela vagabunda ainda tinha coragem de dizer para eu ter respeito, a mais agora que eu armo o barraco.

Ela ta pensando o que? Que só por que eu sou quieta não sei me defender? Muito enganada.

_ Escuta aqui Temari, vou te dar somente um aviso, e é melhor você prestar bem atenção no que eu vou falar, por que talvez essa sua cabeleira loira te empeça... Já que você é do tipo de LOIRA BURRA! – Claro que eu disse isso, mas nada contra as loiras, mas era só para ofender mesmo, agora meu Santo tinha baixado e ela ia me escutar, e eu sabia que todos estavam espiando, ou colocando um copo na parede para ouvir tudo – É MELHOR VOCÊ NEM AO MENOS TENTAR, NEM PENSAR EM FAZER UMA INTRIGA, OU TENTAR ME HUMILHAR, PORQUE EU JURO QUE VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER, E NÃO ME INTERESSA DE QUAL JEITO VAI SER... VOCÊ ENTENDEU? – Ela olhou pra mim com cara de deboche e disse "não estou com medo de você" então resolvi dar o meu trunfo final_, MAS É CLARO QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR COM MEDO DE MIM, VAI TER MEDO É DA MINHA ADVOGADA, JÁ QUE ACABEI DE FAZER CORPO DE DELITO, E TO TE PROCESSANDO COLEGA! – Menina... A cara dela foi de arrasar, mas gargalhei... Era incomparável.

Sai dali satisfeita, em quanto todo mundo fingia "não" ter escutado nada, voltei na sala feliz e Itachi disse...

_ Nem precisa contar... Todos ouviram! – Ele disse solene.

Sentei-me no seu colo, já que o mesmo estava sentado em sua cadeira giratória de escritório.

_ Bom... A face dela foi incomparável, e minha advogada é muito boa! – Ao dizer isso, ele me olhou nos olhos e suspirou, e me beijou profundamente, e é claro eu correspondi com a mesma ferocidade dele.

Sakura modo Inner - "Ponto pra mim, Sakura Haruno 1 e Sabaku no Temari 0"

* * *

**_Fim do Capítulo_**

* * *

_**Obrigada por todos os reviews mandados agradeço!**_

_**E um recado:**_

Quanto mais reviews você manda, mas me motiva a postar rapidamente e ter inspiração suficiente para saciar o ego de vocês, leitores(as)!


	20. 20: Eu vou sempre querer somente você!

* * *

**_Os sentimentos do meu coração_**

* * *

**_20° Capítulo: Eu vou sempre querer somente você!_**

* * *

Naquela manhã acordei toda feliz, Itachi viria para irmos ao nosso estágio.

Sem contar que aquele "Gela" que eu dei na Temari me animou de um jeito que parecia que eu sempre viveria feliz.

Sakura – "Hehe... Eu sou demais" – Pensava comigo mesma, cheia de mim, em quanto me produzia para ir ao trabalho e arrasar o coração de um único homem, claro... Meu Itachi!

A campainha tocou, e deixei meus pensamentos para outra hora e fui rapidamente atender a porta.

Itachi estava frente a mim, com seu terno negro e uma camisa azul marinha. Uma coisa que constatei é que ele ama roupas escuras.

Dei um beijo de bom dia, e gritei para minha mãe dizendo que eu já estaria indo para o estágio.

Depois deste episódio, fomos para a empresa, aonde faltavam alguns dias de trabalho, no qual meu estágio estava totalmente impecável.

Tudo estava ótimo, a não ser pelo fato de eu estar um pouco enjoada, mas isso é um sintoma normal de mulher... É, as mulheres sempre sofrem!

Os homens nem notam o quanto, nós do sexo feminino sofremos por que damos a luz a um bebê, sofremos com doenças bem mais que os homens, sofremos em estar lindas sempre para eles, simplesmente sofremos mais que eles!

Mas, cai entre nós... O meu esforço vale a pena... Alias, não vou ter parto nem um... E meu Itachi é um gato... Então vale muito a pena ficar bonita para ele também!

Bom, deixando meus devaneios de lado, entrei na empresa com o homem mais charmoso do mundo... Com certeza, eu posso!

Fui para minha sala e lá peguei minha caixinha de medicamentos, já que sempre sou prevenida, peguei uma cápsula azul clara e minha garrafinha de água, da qual bebi após colocar a cápsula na minha boca.

Itachi me olhava com os olhos arqueados, eu simplesmente olhei para ele e indaguei.

Sakura – Que foi? – Perguntei a ele, deixando minha garrafinha em cima da mesa e comecei a olhar nós olhos dele, esperando uma resposta.

Ele chegou perto de mim passando sua mão na minha cabeça, em quando eu busquei seus olhos.

Itachi – Você esta bem? Esta com febre ou doente? – Perguntou super preocupado, o que eu já vinha me acostumando, uma vez que com o nosso relacionamento percebi que ele era super protetor e cuidadoso comigo.

Para ele era como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana que poderia se quebrar a qualquer momento.

Sakura – Não... O remédio é por causa do meu problema pequenino... Mas estou ótima, para falar a verdade, nunca estive mais saudável! – Afirmei a ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

No entanto, o remédio que eu estava tomando era pra me livrar daquele maldito enjôo, o pior é que estava acontecendo toda a manhã, mas não deve ser nada, como eu já disse sintomas de mulheres.

Começamos nosso trabalho, revisando os relatórios, arrumando alguns erros. Revisando os lucros, e tudo que fora previsto no nosso estágio.

E como somos espertos, também estávamos deixando tudo impecável antes do tempo, para que ganhássemos mais credito com os nossos professores.

Algumas horas se passaram em quanto nós fazíamos nosso trabalho, e foi no qual o meu celular tocou.

* * *

**Telefone On:**

**Sakura – Alo?**

**Senhora Haruno – Sakura Haruno, eu não acredito no que a Senhorita fez! – Berrou ela super brava, o que me deu um arrepio na espinha.**

**Sakura – Mãe... Calma... Não estou entendendo nada, o que eu fiz? – Perguntei inocentemente.**

**Senhora Haruno – O que você fez? O que você fez? E a senhorita ainda pergunta... Escute uma coisa menina... È melhor você arranjar um lugar para ficar... Eu já tinha lhe avisado sobre...Eu nem mais acredito no que você fez! – Ela gritava aos plenos pulmões no celular, em quanto ela me deixava mais confusa.**

**Sakura – Mãe, eu não estou entendendo nada do que a Senhora esta falando, o que eu fiz? Pode me explicar! – Perguntei desesperada.**

**Senhora Haruno – Pergunta para a sua ginecologista! – Ela afirmou totalmente rancorosa – Não volte mais para a minha casa! Ouviu bem, não volte! – Logo depois ela desligou na minha cara.**

**Telefone Off.**

* * *

Itachi me olhava, tentando saber o que se passava. Entretanto, eu me levantei da mesa e fui para o meu armário, peguei minha agenda e disquei o numero da minha ginecologista.

Infelizmente, ela não se encontrava essa semana, sua secretaria me avisou que ela fora viajar.

Sakura – Mais que saco... E eu nem sei o que fiz! – Reclamei alto, me jogando na minha cadeira.

Itachi andou até mim, e me olhou profundamente nos olhos.

Itachi – O que aconteceu flor? Porque estás tão abatida? – Perguntou preocupado, colocando sua mão em minha face.

As lagrimas desceram sem eu conseguir controla-las, e logo pude sentir seu abraço reconfortante.

Sakura – Ela disse... Que eu não poderia voltar... Em casa, ela estava muito zangada... Mas eu nem sei porque! – Disse chorando descontrolada, os soluços saiam em cada palavra dita.

Quem diria que meu dia iria acabar assim, tudo foi destruído.

Itachi – Calma meu anjo... Porque você não fica em casa... E amanha você conversa com ela? – Comentou ele, tentando me acalmar.

Meus olhos começaram a inchar. Em quanto minha face ficava avermelhada.

Sakura – Ta... Mas carambolas... Eu nem sei o que fiz... – Ele me estendeu um copo de água e ficou me abraçando.

* * *

_**Horas depois...**_

* * *

Após o ocorrido, passei o dia inteiro calada. Temari tentava tirar-me do serio toda vez que me via, mas eu simplesmente nem me importava, o que acabava deixando ela mais furiosa.

No entanto, nem estava mais achando graça em tudo isso, estava mais preocupada em saber o que tinha feito para minha mãe estar daquele jeito.

Pensei... Pensei o dia inteiro, mas nada me veio a cabeça. E quando meu expediente acabou, fui para casa do Itachi.

Ele estava tentando me alegrar o dia inteiro, mas nada adiantava. Estava até me culpando por ele estar ficando um pouco triste também.

Itachi – Olha flor, eu não sei o que esta acontecendo com a sua mãe, mas amanha você resolve tudo. Não adianta você ficar totalmente deprimida e se lamuriando por algo que aconteceu, de nada vai adiantar. Se acalma e tenta descansar um pouco... – Disse-me ele, abraçando-me carinhosamente.

Com certeza foi depois disso que consegui parar de pensar no que haveria de ter acontecido. Como ele disse, era melhor conversar com ela, porque de nada adiantaria eu ficar aqui triste, e me lamuriando.

E foi depois desta pequena conversa que nós dois fomos dormir, claro, no mesmo quarto...

**_Zzzzzzzzzz..._**

Acordamos de manhã, e Itachi me levou para minha casa. Toquei a campainha e minha mãe abriu a porta com um olhar irritadíssimo.

Senhora Haruno – O que faz aqui? – Perguntou-me ela ríspida.

Eu não entendi bem o porque daquilo, mas pude ver em seus olhos a raiva transbordando, e se eu tivesse feito algo, com certeza ela não iria me perdoar.

Sakura – Eu vim conversar com a senhora... – Depois disso ela me deixou entrar.

Senhora Haruno – O que você quer aqui? – Perguntou ela, com um olhar severo.

Resolvi, falar tudo de uma vez, para que descobrisse logo de uma vez o que estava ocorrendo.

Sakura – Mãe... A senhora pode me explicar o que eu fiz? Eu não estou entendendo nada! – Falei calmamente, mas para meu choque, logo em seguida recebi uma bofetada dela.

Coloquei a minha mão em cima do local dolorido, tentando afastar a dor.

Senhora Haruno – Como pode ser tão cínica? Como se você não soubesse... Sua... Sua prostituta, eu não te criei para estragar a sua vida ficando grávida tão nova! – Ofendeu-me, mas o pior não foi ela me chamar de prostituta, e sim a razão.

Eu fiquei um pouco tonta na hora, pensei alguns momentos. Em quanto ela me fitava com um olhar me dizendo que eu não era mais bem vinda.

Sakura – Eu... Não estou grávida! Não estou! – Eu disse a ela, tentando até mesmo me convencer disso.

Ela saiu por um momento do hall de entrada, e em um instante estava de volta, com um envelope nas mãos.

Senhora Haruno – São os exames que você sempre faz... Lei-a os bem! – Estendeu-me o envelope.

Li atentamente cada palavra, verso, parágrafo contido naquelas folhas. Mas o pior de tudo era saber que eu não poderia, mas tomar meus calmantes, os mesmos que eu tomava por causa da minha doença.

Grávida, e quase louca... Meu Deus o que seria de mim agora?

E o pior de tudo... Eu teria que enfrentar o Itachi e contar toda a verdade sobre mim... E contar que estou grávida...

* * *

Fim do Capítulo

* * *

Meus companheiros (dando uma de Lula), brincadeirinha.

_**Vamos recomeçar, perdoem-me pelo atraso, sei que alguns até esqueceram da minha humilde fanfiction, mas posso explicar o ocorrido.**_

_**Eu mudei de escola, para uma particular. E estou tendo muito trabalho em me adaptar com as matérias, os horários e o ritmo.**_

_**Traduzindo (minhas provas, sim já fiz provas) estão uma lastima... Bomba em Biologia, Física e gramática e não me perguntem como isso ocorreu i_i, eu me matei de estudar i_i**_

_**Sem contar que estou totalmente deprimida... È difícil você mudar de escola, ainda mais quando tu não conhece ninguém... Então com um pouco de tempo livre, eu sempre ia na casa das minhas melhores amigas, choramingar e matar as saudades...**_

_**Espero que me perdoem por esse episodio, não me orgulho desta demora... Mas quando estiver com tempo, inspiração, prometo tentar postar o mais breve possível!**_

_**Então espero que gostem do capítulo, e se ficar pequenininho... Culpa do Word, deu quatro paginas (contando com esse enorme pedido de desculpas i_i).**_


	21. 21: Colapso Nervoso

* * *

**_Os sentimentos do meu coração_**

* * *

**_21° Capítulo: Colapso nervoso_**

* * *

Minha respiração começou a falhar por alguns instantes, pequenos instantes que faziam com que milhares de coisas passassem pela minha cabeça.

Tantas coisas que eu deveria ter feito, agora estavam mais complicadas.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, estava totalmente perdida em vários pensamentos, e que não resolveriam nada, simplesmente não conseguia pensar em algo para dizer ao Itachi.

Sai da casa de minha mãe, sem dizer uma pequena palavra, estava mais entretida em tentar achar uma solução para tudo.

Itachi não merecia alguém cheia de problemas como eu, tudo que eu acabaria fazendo é atrapalha-lo, ser um peso na a mais em sua vida.

Entretanto, em quanto pensava numa solução, meus pés me levaram a uma pequena pracinha, sentei-me em um banco e desabei. Chorei... Chorei como nunca poderia ter chorado em toda a minha vida.

Chorei, por ter problemas, chorei por não merecer o Itachi, chorei por ter nascido, chorei por me sentir culpada, simplesmente chorei por tudo.

E a única solução, foi eu simplesmente fazer o necessário... A única coisa que poderia fazer sentido, sem atrapalhar ninguém.

Eu não contaria a Itachi que estava grávida, mas também não ficaria perto dele. Tudo o que eu iria fazer é **fugir**...

* * *

_**Seis anos depois...**_

* * *

Sakura – Ryuh, sua professora me ligou mocinho, ela esta reclamando de suas notas querido... – Dizia Sakura, se ajoelhando ao lado de um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos.

Ryuh – Mamãe... Desculpa... Mas aquelas meninas ficam me desconcentrando! – Indagou o menino com uma voz chorosa,

Sakura – Querido, sabia que você é a coisinha mais linda? È claro que elas não vão largar do seu pé, meu anjo! – Falei a ele dando um abraço apertado e distribuindo vários beijinhos na sua face corada.

Ele tentou se desvencilhar do abraço, e seu sorriso logo sumiu, dando lugar a uma face seria.

Ryuh – Mamãe, quando é que vai me contar quem é meu pai? Eu queria conhecer ele... – Disse ele um pouco emburrado.

Sakura – Ryuh, já falamos sobre isso... Seu pai tem uma outra vida agora... Eu o abandonei por não querer atrapalhar a vida dele – Falei calmamente – E você tem que entender isso... Ele não pode, nunca nós reencontrar... – Desabafei, deixando ele com uma face furiosa, ele olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos, sussurrando palavras dolorosas, "Eu te odeio", e saiu correndo batendo a porta do seu quarto.

* * *

**_--------------------_**

**_Passado ON_**

**_--------------------_**

_**Itachi – Senhora Haruno, por favor, me diga onde a Sakura esta! – Pedi a ela, quase suplicando.**_

_**Senhora Haruno – EU NÃO SEI ONDE ESTA AQUELA MALDITA... TOMARA QUE ELA ESTEJA MORTA... ELA COM AQUELE MALDITO FILHO DELA... – Gritou ela, batendo a porta na minha cara.**_

_**Mas as palavras soavam na minha cabeça, como se não quisessem sair. Filho... A Sakura estava grávida, sorri contente...**_

_**Agora era só encontra-la.**_

**_--------------------_**

**_Passado OFF_**

**_--------------------_**

* * *

Itachi – "Faz seis anos que eu tento encontrar ela... Aonde será que a Sakura foi parar... Eu penso que foi minha culpa... Mas... Porque ela fugiu de mim?" – Meus pensamentos foram cortados pelo barulho do pequeno aparelho celular que estava sobre a minha escrivaninha.

Atendi, e depois daquela longa conversa, mas uma decepção apareceu, o investigador não tinha nem uma novidade sobre a Sakura.

Às vezes tenho vontade de odiar ela... Seis anos que perdi sem conhecer meu filho ou filha... Seis anos que nós dois perdemos... Sem motivos aparentes...

Senhora Uchiha – UCHIHA ITACHI, JÁ CHEGA... ESQUEÇA AQUELA MULHER, ELA SÓ O FAZ SOFRER! – Ela gritou nos meus ouvidos, aos plenos pulmões.

Sorri para aquela pequena senhora de cabelos grisalhos e levantei-me dando um abraço nela.

Itachi – Ola mamãe... Desculpe-me, mas você sabe que eu não irei desistir... Eu quero encontra-la... "Nem que seja para tomar o meu filho ou filha dela..." – Declarei a ela seriamente, ironizando algumas coisas, deixando a perplexa.

* * *

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

* * *

_****_

Queridos leitores, espero que estejam gostando da fanfiction. E como eu estava querendo surpreender, decidi fazer com que a Sakura abandonasse o Itachi... Mas para frente vocês iram entender o que se passou com ela esses seis anos. E com o Itachi... Sempre em pequenos trechos do passado dos dois.

_**Obrigada por acompanharem, e não esqueçam:**_

_**FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ, MANDE REVIEWS FALANDO SOBRE O QUE VOCÊ ACHOU!**_

* * *


	22. 22:Perdendo o que poderia me restar

* * *

Os sentimentos do meu coração

22° Capítulo: Perdendo o que poderia me restar

* * *

Não conseguia me concentrar no trabalho, a face tristonha do meu filho me deixava angustiada. Não queria vê-lo sofrer pelos meus erros.

Mas também não poderia mais aparecer para ele... Depois de tudo que eu fiz, de tudo que vivemos... Eu era tão nova, mas deixei-me levar pela covardia, me arrependo às vezes de alguns detalhes sobre o que fiz, como esconder o meu filho... Meu e dele. Mas não me arrependo das minhas decisões de me afastar, seria melhor.

E o que esta feita, sempre estará feito. Não posso voltar no tempo para mudar tudo, e não quero mais isso. Tudo já passou, mas às vezes fico lembrando de algumas coisas. Algumas boas outras ruins.

* * *

**_Passado _**

_Eu estava com muito medo, medo de perder o que me restará._

_Medo de não poder mais vê-lo._

_Arrependida._

_Tudo estava vil, naquele quarto. _

_Trancafiada_ _, sobre quatro paredes._

_Brancas, pálidas._

_Um tom enjoativo._

_Em quanto eu era o centro ali._

_A única coisa_

_Naquele quarto vazio._

_Alienada, eu não era._

_Mas cada instante ali _

_Faria-me ficar mais próxima disso._

_Dei uma mordedura em meus lábios inferiores_

_Aquele líquido vermelho escarlate,_

_Logo apareceu cobrindo meus lábios_

_Tudo estava ficando tão apagado_

_Estava guardando todos os meus sentimentos no meu intrínseco_

_Sofrendo calada._

_E sabendo que me restavam poucos dias para voltar como era antes._

_E sim..._

_Eu estava internada em um ma_nicômio.

_Passado OFF_

* * *

O passado às vezes nós trás detestáveis lembranças, algumas que queremos esconder. Mas sempre veem à tona. No meu caso, espero esconder tudo até aonde me for possível.

Em quanto me perdia no meu passado, e em minhas revoltas internas, nem percebi o telefone tocar.

O barulho absurdamente alto e irritante me fez pegar o telefone rapidamente e dizer com uma voz rouca.

_ Alo? _ Atendi ao telefone normalmente, mas em poucos minutos, a resposta não vinha. Uma respiração descompassada na outra linha era necessariamente a prova de que o individuo não queria me responder.

_Quem esta falando?_ Perguntei ainda um pouco irritada, para logo ouvir uma voz rouca e grave acabar com o meu mundo em poucos instantes.

_ Parece que depois de dez anos, acabei encontrando pelo menos uma insignificante pista que me levou a você! _ Afirmou a outra voz, meu coração ficou com as batidas descompassadas.

_Itachi..._ Sussurrei baixo, querendo não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

_ Isso Sakura... Parece que não me esqueceu, e nem eu te esqueci_ Declarou ele com uma voz irritada _ Eu vou tirar ele de você... Fiquei te procurando esses seis anos, e você nem me dera uma noticia... Eu quero o meu filho... _ Ele jogará a bomba, me deixando desesperada, desliguei o telefone rapidamente.

A angustia começava a tomar conta de mim, e apenas uma coisa me venho á cabeça _"Fugir"._

Entretanto, em um lugar um pouco distante dali, Itachi sorria. A voz dela lhe devolverá a vivacidade que sumira nesses últimos anos.

_Sakura..._ Ele sussurrou o nome dela, tentando relembrar um pouco de seu semblante, tentando ajusta-lo para como ela ficará com esses anos.

Sua voz estava um pouco mais fina e mais delicada, mas ainda tinha o mesmo efeito que antes.

Um som soou, era a batida na porta de vidro de sua sala. Logo ele dera permissão para que o individuo entrasse.

Um homem um pouco velho, cabelos grisalhos e com modos rústicos adentrou no cômodo.

_ Aqui está o endereço da cidade onde ela está... Mas aposto que não aguentou a ansiedade e lhe telefonou, não foi? _ Perguntou o homem, se sentando na poltrona, colocando seus pés sobre a mesa, lhe entregando um pequeno papel amarelado.

_ Não me contive... _ Confessou ele com um sorriso nós lábios _ Mas isto não interfere muito... _ Declarou ele.

_ Você é que pensa... A primeira coisa que ira se passar na cabeça dela, é o que se passou há dez anos atrás... Fugir... _ A palavra soou como uma bomba, um peso enorme assolou o rapaz de longos cabelos negros _ Mas isso é simples... Você com todo esse poder, pode mandar em todos os lugares para que não a deixem viajar e bloquear todos os cartões e contas bancarias dela _ Afirmou ele como se fosse algo simples.

_ E é isto mesmo o que farei meu amigo... _ Confirmou ele, abrindo uma gaveta e de lá pegando um gordo envelope, e entregando ao homem que logo o abriu, deixando os papeis com desenhos de peixes a mostra. (No caso, notas de cem reais, que tem como símbolo, o peixe).

O homem se retirou da sala, como entrará. E logo se via o Uchiha pegar o telefone, para fazer o que o homem antes lhe recomendará.

Após alguns minutos, ele voltará a se acalmar.

_ Sakura... Sakura... Você não poderá mais fugir de mim... _ Sussurrou ele _ Agora não sou o mesmo de antes... E quero ver como irá agir... _ O rapaz deixava seus pensamentos flutuarem, em quanto estava cada vez mais contente pelo seu feito.

* * *

_Fim do capítulo_

**_Venho aqui, pedir que me desculpem pela demora. Tenho estado muito ocupada ultimamente. Mas nunca irei abandonar esta fanfiction. Agradeço a quem esta lendo, e muito obrigada pela colaboração..._**


	23. 23: Estilhaços

****

Os sentimentos do meu coração

23° Capítulo: Estilhaços

* * *

-

-

Medo, eu estava com muito medo. Medo de vê-lo, de perder meu filho, medo de tudo, de todos. As lagrimas iam escorrendo pelo meu rosto, enquanto eu estava colocando várias peças de roupas nas várias malas, estiradas pelo chão.

_Mamãe, o que a senhora esta fazendo?_ Ouvi uma voz fraca e um pouco rouca soar atrás de mim, me virei e fitei meu filho, vendo-o com os olhos arregalados.

_Nós vamos nos mudar, querido!_ Afirmei a ele, enquanto eu o via fazer uma careta estranha.

Enquanto deixava-o com seus pensamentos, fui colocando as mudas de roupa na mala, fechando-a.

_Ele nós encontrou não é? Ele quer me ver, mais você não deixa, é isso não é?_ Ele me fitou com um brilho raivoso no olhar, me interrogando. Eu sabia que não poderia mais mentir, então simplesmente me sentei no chão frio, e chorei. Chorei como no dia em que decidi fugi. _ Mamãe, não chore... Mas por favor, não fuja... Por mim! _ Ele me implorou, enquanto ele se ajoelhava e me abraçava.

* * *

_Estranho?_

_Talvez... Mas eu sabia que era por ele. _

_Sabia que era para o bem dó bebê que carregava comigo._

_Eu estava ali, pois não poderia me arriscar._

_O chão estava com uma pequena poça._

_A poça com o meu sangue. Tão vermelho..._

_Mas eu tinha que protege-lo. Protege-lo de mim._

_Tinha que me proteger de mim mesma._

_Remédios? Porque... Porque eles têm que ferir você... _

_Porque? Seria tudo mais simples... Tão mais simples..._

_Várias pessoas com roupas brancas adentraram no local,_

_Colocaram-me numa camisa... Presa_

_Senti uma picada no meu braço,_

_Sono, meus olhos estavam tão pesados..._

_

* * *

_

Eu sei que por mais difícil que fosse, eu teria de enfrentar, por ele. A única coisa que me restou, a única lembrança que tenho dele. Teria de enfrentar o meu único e eterno amor, pelas decisões que tomei. Droga. Se eu continuasse fugindo ia perder a coisa mais preciosa que eu tinha, mas se ficasse ia ter de enfrentar ele... Não sei se seria capaz de aguentar qualquer uma das opções.

Meu filho ainda estava grudado a mim, seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Senti um aperto, me senti a pior mãe que poderia existir, a única coisa que poderia fazer para me redimir e tentar não perder o Ryuh era simplesmente enfrentar Itachi.

Sakura - Ryuh, tudo bem... Eu vou fazer o que esta pedindo... _ Eu indaguei, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer pela minha face.

Peguei meu filho no colo e o levei pra cozinha, esquentei o leite no fogão, enquanto ele ficava sentado na cadeira, me fitando.

O leite logo ferveu, passei-o na peneira para tirar a nata contida nele e coloquei o Nescau. Pequei o copinho de plástico com alguns desenhos do Scooby-doo. Coloquei em cima da mesa e cortei um pedaço do bolo que havia feito no mesmo dia, algumas horas antes.

Vi ele se alimentar e logo seus olhos ficaram um pouco pesados. Peguei-o novamente no colo e coloquei ele no quarto apagando a luz. Decidi ficar ali no sofá, sabia que ele não demoraria a chegar. Ele sempre era tão impaciente...

Acabava de chegar à pequena cidade onde o investigador havia me falado. Peguei um táxi e lhe entreguei o endereço. Depois de alguns minutos comecei apressar o motorista e logo estava em frente a um prédio. Paguei o motorista e desci do carro.

Adentrei no prédio e peguei o elevador chegando no sétimo andar. Toquei a campainha do apartamento 218 e logo alguém abriu... Ela abriu. Ela estava com seus longos cabelos soltos. Estava mais madura. Enquanto eu a analisei, ela também o fazia e logo disse numa voz um pouco tristonha.

Sakura – Entre Itachi... – Adentrei ao apartamento atrás dela, uma vontade louca de beija-la tomou conta de mim, tentei me controlar e não o fiz.

Olhei profundamente em seus olhos, as esmeraldas pareciam sem vida. Comecei a fitar o local, vendo alguns carrinhos e brinquedos jogados no sofá. Vi que ela carregava um livro de contos infantis. Ódio, ciúmes, amargura, dor, amor... Tudo se apossou de mim no momento, fiquei frustrado por perder tanto tempo da vida do meu filho... E raiva, dor, por ela ter me evitado desse jeito, mas não conseguia deixar de amá-la. O Deus, não, eu não conseguia.

Itachi – Onde ele esta? _ Tentei perguntar com o tom mais calmo e frio que conseguia.

Ela me olhou meio amedrontada, parecia uma pressa analisando como poderia fugir do caçador.

Sakura – Ele esta no quarto dormindo... _ Ela me disse cabisbaixa _ Você vai mesmo tentar tirar ele de mim? _ Ela me perguntou ainda com a cabeça baixa.

Eu não esperei nem um minuto a mais para lhe responder o que veio primeiro em meus pensamentos.

* * *

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

**Gente desculpe o enorme atraso, tive várias coisas pra fazer, nossa tudo ta tão corrido, provas, recuperar tempo perdido por causa de gripe suína, e as férias tão merecidas (eu sei poderia ter postado nesse tempo, mais sabe como é ne, aquelas baladinhas, aquelas saidinhas com as amigas... e quando vc vê, pufe o tempo passou) Mas por favor caros leitores, me perdoem pela demora, espero que gostem do capítulo, resolvi deixar mistério... Por favor, não esqueçam das reviews.**


	24. 24: Laços

Os sentimentos do meu coração

**24° Capítulo: Laços**

* * *

_Não quero falar sobre esse assunto agora. Quero ver o meu filho! _ Respondeu-me ele rudemente, andando até o quarto do Ryuh.

Algumas lagrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto e meus olhos começaram a arder. Não dei muita importância sobre isso, corri atrás dele. Adentrei no quarto do Ryuh, e o vi dormindo calmamente. Enquanto o Itachi apertava forte a mão e me sussurrou uma ameaça.

_ Você vai me pagar por cada dia que passei longe dele _ Tentei controlar o choro. E fiquei em silencio. Fui até o Ryuh e sussurrei carinhosamente para que ele acordasse.

Ele não entendeu muita coisa nesse momento, mas quando viu o Itachi ele pode notar a semelhança entre ele e o pai.

Ele pulou da cama e foi até Itachi com um sorriso estampado em sua face pálida.

_ Você é o meu papai, não é? Agora você vai poder ir à competição da escola comigo não vai? _ Disparou ele, deixando Itachi perplexo.

Decidi sair do quarto, aquele momento... Eu não poderia participar mais. Não depois da decisão que tomei. Dei as costas e caminhei para a cozinha. Decidi fazer um chá e alguns biscoitos.

Abracei o meu filho, o meu filho... Depois de anos, eu o abracei. Ele era tão parecido, tão igual a mim quando pequeno. Afaguei o cabelo negro dele e perguntei:

_Ryuh, o que sua mãe disso sobre mim?_ Ele me olhou com uma face confusa.

_ Ela me disse que você era muito gentil. Mas que a gente não podia ir atrás do senhor. Ela disse que a gente ia te atrapalhar _ Ele me respondeu com uma face tristonha.

_ Ryuh, você nunca vai me atrapalhar, entendeu? Agora que eu te achei, não vou mais te largar! _ Declarei em um tom possessivo que fez ele dar uma risada, a primeira risada que escuto dele.

Entretanto fiquei um pouco pensativo, porque a Sakura havia achando que iria me atrapalhar. Decidi tentar descobrir mais algumas coisas.

_ Ryuh, me responde uma coisa. Quando a sua mãe desapareceu você sabe pra onde ela foi? _ Eu perguntei a ele calmamente.

Ele olhou um pouco para a porta, depois mordeu os lábios inferiores.

_ Eu não sei o que significa, mas ouvi uma amiga da mamãe dizer que ela estava num lugar que se chama Manicômio, papai o que é isso?_ ele me perguntou inocentemente, enquanto estava ficando perplexo, o que ela fazia em um manicômio?

_ È um nome de um lugar, onde várias pessoas ficam filho. Mas me conte, o que você gosta de fazer? _ Perguntei a ele, enquanto o pegava no colo.

Terminei de assar os biscoitos e já havia feito o leito com o achocolatado e colocado no copo do Mickey, o preferido do meu filho.

Entretanto, estava tomando um chá para tentar me acalmar, estava começando a sentir pontadas na minha cabeça. Segurei-me na pia e esperei que a tontura passasse um pouco, e logo após, peguei o frasco que sempre deixava no armário de cima da cozinha. Bebi um dos comprimidos, e sentei-me na cadeira.

Ouvi uma risada sonora vindo do quarto, senti uma pontada no meu coração.

_ Mãe... Mãe... _ Ryuh me chamava, puxando a minha blusa.

Olhei pra ele meio confusa, até perceber que Itachi estava por perto, fiquei ereta rapidamente.

_ O que foi querido?_ Perguntei a ele.

Ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos esverdeados, mostrando as duas ônix herdadas do homem atrás dele, que estava calado.

_ Eu to com fome, mãe! _ Reclamou ele com a face tristonha.

Levantei-me da mesa, e retirei os biscoitos do forno, colocando-os em um prato em cima da mesa. Peguei o copo e entreguei as mãos do pequeno.

Fiquei calada, tentando não olhar a figura máscula encostada na parede

* * *

_**Flash back:**_

_**Paredes impotentes.**_

_**Sonhos pertubantes**_

_**Pesadelos.**_

_**Gritos.**_

_**Horrores.**_

_**Mas ninguém me salva desse inferno.**_

_**Dias, meses.**_

_**Mais esta quase chegando ao fim**_

_**Caminhando de um lado ao outro.**_

_**Presa.**_

_**Flash Back OFF**_

* * *

Depois que meu filho terminou de comer, ele bocejou e resolvi colocar ele para dormir. Peguei ele no colo e o levei ao seu quarto onde o deitei na cama.

Voltei para a cozinha, onde o Itachi ainda estava ali parado. Resolvi ficar em silencio, peguei a louça em cima da mesa, colocando-as na pia e lavando-as.

- Então é assim que prefere resolver as coisas? _ ele perguntou rudemente, com um tom raivoso.

Eu respirei profundamente e me virei, o meu grande erro, porque ele estava tão próximo que me deparei com os seus olhos ônix.

- Não, mais dependendo do caso, às vezes é necessário _ Falei baixo, ainda fitando os seus olhos.

Um arrepio me atingiu, e a sensação que no passado eu sentia só de ficar perto dele voltou com uma força assustadora.

- Não vou discutir hoje com você. Mas amanha, eu vou voltar pra ver ele e vamos ter uma conversa. Entendeu? _ Ele disse ríspido, ainda tão próximo a mim que eu poderia até toca-lo se esticasse a minha mão.

Abaixei um pouco a cabeça, e respirei profundamente. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, tudo que eu tinha imaginado, as palavras que eu ia dizer, tudo fugia do meu controle. Força, eu precisava reunir todas as minhas forças.

- Se pensa que eu vou fugir, eu já tive uma oportunidade. Posso muito bem arranjar outra, mais estou cansada disso. E se por acaso você tentar ou ao menos pensar em tomar o meu filho, e mato você, entendeu? _ respondi com uma voz um tanto alta e cheia de fúria.

Ele me fitou com desdém, e se aproximou mais ainda , colocando seus lábios perto dos meus ouvidos.

- Não tente competir comigo querida, não quero te fazer sofrer e nem o meu filho _ ele sussurrou em uma voz rouca e extremamente sexy, que me deixou totalmente arrepiada.

Ele nem ao menos esperou uma resposta e saiu do apartamento, me deixando ali parada.

Resolvi ir para o meu quarto e me deitar, amanha seria um longo dia.

**_FIM

* * *

_**

Leitoras queridas sei que demorei muito para postar este capitulo, mais minha mente estava bloqueada. Muitos problemas.

Um deles vem também ser de uma plagiadora, que roubou a fic te uma amiga minha, a Nina. O que eu detesto é gente deste tipo rouba as idéias das outras pessoas, que com muito sacrifício as tiveram.

Espero que isso não aconteça comigo (já ocorreu uma vez, e eu com certeza detestei).

Espero que apreciem o capítulo. E me perdoem mais uma vez pela demora.


	25. 25: Close my eyes

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

**25° Capítulo: Close my eyes.**

* * *

(Dica de música: Alexisonfire - Rough Hands, eu particularmente adoro essa música. Tem uns berros legais *-*, mais pra quem não curte muito, a tradução esta disponível em alguns sites. Combina com o capitulo).

A luz solar entrava pelas persianas do meu quarto e despertaram-me. Uma dor de cabeça terrível dominou-me após abrir meus olhos.

Fui à cozinha e peguei um remédio e tomei. Ryuh logo acordaria e eu tinha que preparar o café da manhã.

Hoje seria um dia de luta. Itachi viria novamente e eu não sabia se estava preparada para enfrenta-lo. Não agora e nem nunca.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_**Eu não posso mais aguentar**_

_**Tudo me lembra ele**_

_**Principalmente o que eu mais posso amar**_

_**Sangue**_

_**Sangue**_

_**Eu comecei a gritar.**_

_**Meus gritos ecoavam**_

_**Como se o vento cortasse tudo.**_

_**Dói.**_

_**Flash Back OFF**_

* * *

Peguei a caneca de leite do fogão e despejei seu conteúdo sobre um copo, coloquei achocolatado e misturei. Peguei um pedaço de bolo e coloquei em um pratinho.

Depois da mesa totalmente arrumada, fui ao quarto do meu filho e cheguei perto dele. Toquei sua face com as minhas mãos pálidas e sussurrei um bom dia pra ele que me acordou com os olhos brilhantes.

_ Mamãe não foi um sonho, foi? Papai estava aqui não estava? _ ele me perguntou com os olhos cheios de água e um sorriso entre os lábios.

Olhei um momento para baixo e logo o fitei.

_ Sim querido, ele estava aqui. Ele vai chegar aqui daqui a pouco, então trate de ir tomar o seu café da manha e tomar um banho! _ Ele pulou da cama e saiu correndo em direção a mesa, com suas pantufas de cachorrinho e seu pijama do pato Donald.

Enquanto ele comia rapidamente, ouvi o soar da campainha. Ryuh saiu correndo da mesa e foi abrir a porta.

_PAI_ Gritou enquanto se jogando nos braços de Itachi, que estava parado em frente à porta, com um terno negro.

Ele pegou Ryuh entre os braços e o ergueu, fitando-me. Olhei seriamente para ele e fingi desdém.

_ Ryuh, você tem aula ainda, vai direto para o chuveiro querido _ Disse-lhe, enquanto ele descia dos braços de Itachi e olhava-me beiçudo, dei um beijo no rosto do meu filho que saiu correndo para o banheiro.

Depois disso, tudo parecia ter parado no tempo, em quanto eu esperava que ele falasse algo eu andava em direção a cozinha.

Ele veio atrás de mim e ainda me fitava com os olhos furiosos. Eu sabia que a discursam logo viria e com certeza eu não poderia perder, porque se perdesse, eu perderia a única coisa que eu tenho de importante nesse mundo, a única que me restou. O meu filho.

Comecei a colocar a louça na pia, enquanto ele me observava de uma maneira misteriosa.

_ Tenho uma proposta Sakura, aposto que você vai aceita-la. Porque você não tem opção _ Disse-me ele com uma voz rouca e cínica, que me deixou apavorada.

Eu já não sabia o que ele se tornara e agora mais do que nunca, não sabia do que ele era capaz.

_ O que você esta querendo dizer? _ Perguntei a ele, enquanto me virava e fitava seus olhos, o Deus, que doce engano, toda vez que eu olhava para aqueles olhos um calor percorria meu corpo, como se fosse pequenos choques e um impulso incontrolável dizia para agarra-lo ali mesmo.

Ele chegou bem perto do meu rosto, quase unindo nossos lábios. Um pequeno sorriso cínico se formou em seus lábios. Aquele sorriso que só os Uchiha podem dar.

_ O que eu quero dizer, simples meu anjo. Quero que você seja minha novamente, não posso magoar o Ryuh _ Depois daquela declaração, a cor sumiu do meu rosto e meus olhos se arregalaram _ Então vou te suportar. Se bem que na cama, a nossa sintonia sempre era perfeita, isso pode bastar _ Ele falava tudo com descaso, como se tudo não significasse nada pra ele.

Recuei rapidamente para trás, olhando ele com perplexidade. Droga, o que ele estava pensando?

_ Você só pode estar louco! _ Falei em um tom áspero para não gritar.

_ Nem de longe, não fui eu que fui internada em um manicômio! _ Ele me respondeu com um tom ríspido.

Eu parei na hora, fiquei paralisada. Ele não podia saber, claro que não. Como? Como?

_ Então era verdade. Eu não entendi quando o Ryuh falou, achei que era uma brincadeira. _ Ele me olhava confuso.

Meu coração começou a palpitar e eu acabei decidindo tentar adiar essa conversa.

_ Já que você queria um tempo como o nosso filho, leve-o para a escola.O endereço esta em um papel da mochila dele. _ Depois disso, peguei a bolsa em cima da mesa e sai correndo para a porta.

Eu estava tão enganada, como se ele fosse me deixar sair tão rápido.

_ Você não vai a lugar nem um. Você vai me dizer agora porque ficou em um manicômio! _ Ele gritou a plenos pulmões, o que fez o Ryuh vir correndo para a cozinha e me abraçou com lágrimas nos olhos.

_ Papai não grita com a mamãe, por favor, _ Ryuh falou com a voz entrecortada por causa das lagrimas, Itachi ficou comovido mais ainda queria uma resposta e as teria.

_ Ele não gritou comigo Ryuh, a gente só estava conversando _ Eu menti com uma voz doce e um sorriso falso acostumei-me a mentir pra ver o sorriso dele.

Ele então sorriu de volta, e foi correndo para o quarto buscar a mochila.

_ Você vai me responder agora ou não? _ Itachi perguntou-me impaciente, falei em um tom de deboche "Não".

Ele me olhou com ódio e declarou "Então eu descubro sozinho" e logo eu já estava sozinha, já que ele levou o Ryuh para a escola.

* * *

**Fim do capítulo.**

**Meus queridos e fieis leitores, peço mil desculpas por demorar meses a postar. Tive muitos problemas, embora vocês possam não acreditar.**

**Eu estava com falta de inspiração, tive muitas provas, minha mãe estava meio louca comigo, sem eu ter feito nada (fato).**

**E nessas férias eu tive que trabalhar, então não estava sobrando muito tempo.**

**Sem contar que tenho aula de violão, inglês e a escola de manha mais alguns plantões à tarde devoram o meu tempo livre. **

**Perdoem-me! **

**Espero que aproveitem o capitulo, e desculpe por ter abaixado o nível do conteúdo. Devido há vários meses sem escrever, acho que perdi um pouco o jeito. **


	26. 26:Open my eyes darling

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

**26° Capítulo: Open my eyes darling.**

**(Sobre a demora e o rumo da fanfic, esta no meu pequeno comentário a baixo deste capitulo).**

**

* * *

**

Quando o seu mundo desmorona, o que te resta é abrir os olhos e reagir. Mais e quando você não consegue revidar? A dor pode dilacerar o coração.

E o meu esta derramando lagrimas de sangue, por que eu não sei se posso mais confiar em mim mesma ou em outra pessoa.

"**Quero que você seja minha novamente"**

Essas palavras estavam cravadas na minha memória. Mas é agora? O que eu devia fazer? Ele tinha sido tão cruel ao falar tudo o que eu queria ouvir depois de anos. Mentir não era mais uma cogitação adequada para aquele momento.

Minha cabeça estava explodindo, e essa porcaria de campainha estava começando a tocar sem parar, e estava me irritando.

Levantei do sofá e fui abri-la, olhei para a pessoa a minha frente com desprezo.

_ Não terminamos nossa conversa, querida _ Itachi cuspiu as palavras que começaram a me embrulhar o estomago.

_Terminamos sim Uchiha. Eu não vou te responder nada. Não lhe devo satisfações sobre a vida que levei depois que eu te abandonei! _ Eu respondi furiosa, mais logo me arrependi do que disse.

Quando eu disse a palavra abandonei, o olhar de desdém do Itachi mudara para um olhar rancoroso e de pura tristeza?

Ele deu alguns passos em direção a sala e jogou várias folhas em cima da mesa.

_ Eu quero que você olhe cada um desses históricos hospitalares Sakura!_ após falar, ele me puxou para ver os papeis.

**Caso grave:**

**Gravidez de risco**

**Interrupção de calmantes**

**Crises de dupla personalidade**

**Crises cerebrais**

**Sangramentos sem causas aparentes**

**Leve aparição da doença psicossomática**

Depois de ler algumas palavras de cada papel, eu joguei eles em cima do Itachi e falei pra ele sair da minha casa.

_Eu não vou sair até que você me diga o que aconteceu com você seis anos atrás!_ Ele queria as respostas que eu não poderia dar.

Minha cabeça estava explodindo, droga. O que eu vou fazer? O que eu posso fazer?

"_Deixe comigo Saki-chan. Eu sei exatamente o que fazer!" – Não eu não quero. Não posso deixar. NÂOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

_Sakura, eu estou falando pra você me dizer o que significa tudo isso. È a ultima vez. _ Itachi estava segundo o meu braço.

_ È o que esta vendo Itachi e não me chame de Sakura. Não sou tão boazinha quanto ela _ Falei calmamente, enquanto meus olhos se tornavam negros, sem o brilho esverdeado _ Me chame de Sayuri, querido _ Declarei a ele com um sorriso cínico.

Ele se afastou um pouco de mim, enquanto olhava nos meus olhos procurando algo que já estava mais presente em mim.

_ Sayuri? Do que esta falando Sakura, pare de gracinhas! _ Ele pediu com desdém.

_Não estou brincando Uchiha. A Sakura não te abandonou porque quis, eu o fiz. Foi tão bom enlouquece-la a ponto de ela ir se internar com medo de matar o próprio filho. Eu dizia pra ela mata-lo, porque ele era seu filho, você a destruiu. Você quase fez ela me destruir. Ela tentou me adormecer por todos estes anos, mas com um filho as coisas são diferentes já que ela não poderia tomar os remedinhos que não me deixavam tomar o controle. Agora ela já não é tão forte. Não mais _ Eu berrei jogando um vaso de porcelana na direção dele, enquanto ele desviava transtornado.

"O que esta havendo com a Sakura? O que isso significa?" – Pensou Itachi, sem saber o que fazer naquele momento.

_Não, eu não quero. Para, eu não quero! _ eu me ajoelhei com as mãos na cabeça gritando de dor e no instante seguinte eu só conseguia enxergar a escuridão tomando conta de mim, enquanto Sayuri tentava brigar pelo controle.

Até agora Itachi não conseguia compreender exatamente o que havia acontecido, mas com certeza aquela reação não era lógica e não era a flor de cerejeiras que costumava ser sua.

Mas ele precisava esperar ela acordar para ter todas as respostas que queria e isso demoraria um pouco já ela desmaiará e também deveria se preocupar com o Ryuh, já que a mãe estava no momento hospitalizada e a beira de um ataque de loucura.

Itachi olhou o relógio e mordeu os lábios. Era hora de buscar o Ryuh na escola, mas seus pensamentos eram preenchidos apenas em Sakura e o que falar para o seu filho que com certeza ficaria apavorado com o rumo que as coisas tomaram.

Entretanto, a pior parte era que a culpa domina o seu ser e pensamentos incoerentes pairavam sobre ele, pois se ele nunca tivesse retornado, talvez Sakura não estivesse no momento hospitalizada.

Os pensamentos rondavam sobre ele, mas no momento ele preferiu pensar depois e ir buscar Ryuh.

Ele saiu do quarto hospitalar e foi direto para o estacionamento, adentrou em sua BMW e dirigiu até a escola de seu filho que esperava em frente ao portão com alguns amigos rindo e chamando ele de louco. Itachi estranhou e resolveu ouvir o que os meninos diziam ao seu filho.

_ Você é um menino sem pai, você esta mentindo. Todo mundo sabe que a sua mãe não presta e é louca _ Dizia um menino de olhos azuis, rindo da expressão de raiva do Uchiha menor a sua frente.

_ Papai existe, minha mãe não é louca. Você esta com inveja! _ Berrou o menino com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Então cadê o seu papai? Esqueci, ele não existe_ Declarou o menino, rindo ainda mais.

Neste momento, Itachi resolveu entrar no meio da briga. Quando ele parou em frente ao Ryuh que deu um sorriso triunfante e os outros meninos arregalavam os olhos ao perceber os traços semelhantes entre os dois Uchihas. Já as mães dos garotos, arregalaram os olhos ao ver o Uchiha mais velho, que estava mostrando plenamente a sua beleza que não mudara nada do que alguns anos atrás.

_ Filho, sua mãe não pode vir te buscar então me pediu pra vir. Tudo bem com você campeão?_ Perguntou Itachi o que deixava o menino com um ar de superioridade.

_ Claro papai _ Respondeu o menino cheio de orgulho ao ver que todos estavam olhando boquiabertas.

_ Você vai passar a noite em casa, sua mãe já me deu permissão. Então o que você acha de eu te levar pra comer algo e depois te levar pra ver o seu quarto? _ Itachi perguntava novamente, vendo a face alegre e contente do filho depois de pronunciar todas as palavras que lhe traziam alegria.

_ Podemos ir ao Mc donalds? Mamãe quase não me deixa comer hambúrguer, ela disse que faz mal _ Perguntou o Uchiha mais novo com os olhos esperançosos, esperando que o mais velho permitisse.

_Ok. Mas será um segredo nosso, se sua mãe souber disso ela vai me matar!_declarou o Uchiha mais velho vendo o mais novo assentir com a cabeça.

Algumas horas depois, Ryuh se encontrava dormindo em seu quarto na mansão Uchiha e Itachi havia ido ao hospital, passar a noite ao lado de Sakura, na esperança que a mesma acordasse logo, o que não veio ocorrer.

**Fim do capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

Meus queridos leitores, eu sei que demorei meses para postar. Peço milhares de desculpas pela longa espera. Entretanto quero lhes informar que não desistirei da fanfic, mas estou trabalhando nas férias e em fevereiro começarei meu terceiro colegial, então tudo ficara um pouco mais corrido.

Então peço um pouco de paciência.

Também peço desculpas pela decadência de meu querido vocabulário que foi se perdendo ao longo do tempo. Acho que perdi realmente um pouco do jeito, mas pretendo tentar corrigir este acontecimento inesperado.

Então mil desculpas e não queiram me assassinar ou me dar uma tijolada. Eu realmente sinto muito. Não sei se o capitulo humilde fará vocês ficarem com menos raiva ou que irá satisfazer a leitura de vocês, pois sei que não esta como antes.

Mas que pelo menos animem vocês e que saibam que eu não abandonarei a fanfic.


	27. 27: The birth of the midnight sun

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

**27° Capítulo: The birth of the midnight sun.**

**(Música tema: Scorpions – We were born to fly.E noticias sobre o rumo do próximo capitulo, estará no final deste capitulo, no meu recado)**

* * *

Havia se passado alguns dias e cada segundo que passara neste período era um martírio cada vez mais doloroso ao Uchiha mais velho. Ele já não sabia mais o que dizer ao seu filho e Sakura estava dormindo fazia quatro dias depois do incidente.

Entretanto não era isso que o deixava receoso. Mas o pressentimento de que algo ruim estava à espreita e trazia consigo ruim que ele não poderia definir.

Todavia, ele preferiu tentar olvidar a sua intuição e se preocupar com a dona dos orbes verdes e longos cabelos róseos que estava acamada. Olhando para ela, ele pode perceber as feições sofridas que ela acabava de adquirir.

O receio e pânico tomaram-lhe a forma de seu rosto, ele pegou as mãos pálidas dela e as apertou contra os seus dedos, tentando transmitir proteção a ela.

* * *

_**Oi novamente  
Você esteve sozinho por um tempo  
E eu posso usar um amigo  
Suas sombras estão caídas  
E eu estive aqui esperando você voltar  
E não é sobre perdão  
Porque de qualquer maneira, é tudo sobre amor.

* * *

**_

Entretanto, o que o Uchiha mais velho não sabia era que Sakura lutava com todas as forças para manter o controle de seu próprio corpo, pois Sayuri havia resolvido toma-lo para si e Sakura não poderia permitir isso porque o seu maior temor era machucar o homem que ela amava.

Seus olhos se abrirão lentamente, mostrando os orbes esverdeados. Ela pode ouvir o suspiro de alivio vindo do seu amado que ainda segurava sua mão, ela sorriu e uma lagrima escorreu do seu rosto.

* * *

_**Nós nascemos para voar  
Para alcançar além do céu  
Depois do sempre.  
Você e eu.  
Você matem minha fé viva  
Com você eu não tenho medo  
Para subir e cair, e encarar o desastre  
Você e eu  
Nascemos para voar**_

* * *

A única lagrima solitária que caiu dos meus olhos reprimia o meu temor do futuro. Eu só tinha alguns dias pra me tornar tudo o que eu não fui pra ele em todos esses anos.

_ Itachi me perdoa, eu não queria te abandonar. Mas eu precisava _ Disse com uma voz que carregava vários sentimentos mútuos. A minha angustia, dor e amor. Ele ainda segurava a minha mão e me olhou carinhosamente _ Eu precisei fazer aquilo, eu estava com medo de você ter que me ver do mesmo jeito que você me viu. Não sou eu _ E quando ela terminou de falar, seus olhos já marejados escorreram. Ela chorou e ele a abraçava como há muito tempo não fizera.

_ Calma meu amor. Eu sei... _ Ele acariciava os cabelos dela, enquanto a confortava _ Eu sempre amei você e nunca te esqueci em momento nem um. Eu sempre procurei por você, eu sempre soube que havia um motivo a mais para a sua fuga. Então fique calma... _ Ele dizia com a voz rouca, também carregada por vários sentimentos que antes se mantinham escondidos.

Ele se aproximou devagar, aproximando seus lábios junto aos dela. Os segundos pararam para os dois. Sakura encarava-o esperando que ele unisse os lábios no dela e ele logo o fez.

No começo os dois estavam se beijando calmamente, mas a ânsia por sentir mais do que um simples beijo para aplacar a saudade que sentiam um pelo outro foi mais forte.

Sakura começou a levantar a camisa dele e retira-la, arranhando as costas dele e cravando suas unhas. Enquanto ele a puxava mais pra si e redescobrir cada mudança do corpo da mesma depois de cinco anos.

Entretanto logo a realidade caiu sobre Itachi e ele se afastou um pouco.

_Meu amor. Depois terminamos isso _ Ele notou o olhar decepcionado dela _ Nos estamos no hospital querida e se eu começar não vou querer que ninguém nos interrompa _ As bochechas dela coraram e Itachi deu um meio sorriso que só quem tivesse os traços que o mesmo tinha, poderia produzir.

* * *

_**Tome mais um fôlego  
Apenas feche os olhos meu amor  
deixe a natureza fazer o resto  
abra suas asas  
E com o bento nós vamos subir as coisas mais altas  
Nós vamos esquecer o dia amanhã  
E vamos viver mais um dia hoje**_

_**Nós nascemos para voar  
Para alcançar além do céu  
Depois do sempre...  
Você e eu  
Você matém minha fé viva  
Com você eu não tenho medo  
Para subir e cair, e encarar o desastre  
Você e eu  
Nascemos para voar.**_

* * *

Itachi pensou consigo mesmo que agora eles poderiam ser uma família, a qual ele ansiava por muito tempo e que ele realmente teria. A mulher que amava e o filho que tanto queria ter em seus braços. Tudo estava se acertando, como ele sempre quisera.

Entretanto, Sakura não concordava com esses pensamentos. Mas resolvia aproveitar enquanto tudo durasse, enquanto ela agüentasse. Porque com ele por perto, ela poderia tentar ser mais forte, ela poderia conseguir ou pelo menos adiar pelo maior tempo possível.

_ A meu deus. O Ryuh. Itachi _ ela olhou seu amado, esperando obter uma resposta que acalmasse seu ser.

_ Ele esta bem meu amor, ele esta na minha casa. Ele acha que você teve que fazer uma viagem de negócios urgente_ Esclareceu o Uchiha calmamente vendo o alivio da Haruno.

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo.**

**Queridas leitoras agradeço por estarem acompanhando a minha fanfic. Venho lhes informar que em um ou dos capítulos esta historia se encerrará. E me dedicarei somente a Boneca: O modelo da sociedade. È claro que já tenho algumas idéias para outra fanfic. Mas terei que finalizar esta e a outra para poder posta-la e não ficar sem idéias e com duas quase paralisadas totalmente. **

**Também informo que o casal desta fanfic possa não ter um final feliz e sim trágico. Estou pensando seriamente em a Sakura partir para o outro mundo, sei que isso seria crueldade. Mas no mundo real, nem tudo acaba como flores e nem finais felizes. Entretanto, ainda posso mudar de idéia.**

* * *

**Alice C. Uchiha –** Muito obrigada por ler a minha historia. Seja bem vinda e espero que aprecie a reta final da minha fanfic.

**Tsukyomiuchihasama**** –** Não demorei muito para postar. Graças aos comentários de você e das outras que me deram inspirações o suficiente para poder entrar na reta final. Espero que continue a ler e que goste deste capítulo.

**Susan –** Aqui esta o capitulo *-*

**Mitil Tenten**** –** Seu palpite estava certo, eles se entenderam. Mas sinto não poder lhe dar uma boa noticia. Talvez os dois não fiquem juntos no final.

**marmelin** – Aqui esta a continuação. Obrigada por ler. Espero que goste dos próximo capitulo.


	28. 28: The shine that fate led

**Os sentimentos do meu coração**

**28° Capítulo: The shine that fate led**

* * *

(Por favor, não me matem. Apesar disso quero dar uma dica sobre a música. Eu a ouvi para escrever este ultimo capitulo. O nome dela é Yuki no Hana da Mika Nakashima. No final do capítulo estarei fazendo um comentário importante sobre o Epílogo).

* * *

As estrelas que surgiam no céu eram o prenuncio que o brilho dela sempre estaria ali presente, como o ar que ele respirava fazendo-o se lembrar das suas ultimas palavras doces e roucas.

O cheiro do perfume dela, tudo o que ela lhe dera de presente. Todos os sonhos que dividiram em tão pouco tempo. E foi em tão pouco que ela fez tanto. Ela o teria feito feliz por toda vida e ele nunca se arrependeria de ter escolhido ela.

Mas o tempo a roubou. Os destinos foram separados, mais no fundo ele sempre sorria ao olhar para o céu. Porque era nele que ele se reencontrava com o sabor do sorriso, o brilho do olhar e era nos sonhos que ela lhe fazia companhia e dava-lhe força para continuar quando ele não mais o queria.

_Alguns meses antes._

_Caminhávamos de mãos dadas, cada qual com a sua felicidade entalhada no coração, olhando para o filho brincando no parquinho e sonhando com o rosto do bebê que estava para chegar._

_Os poucos meses que estávamos justos mostraram-se os mais felizes e calmos. A paz consumia Itachi e trazia-lhe felicidade. Entretanto, no fundo do meu coração, cada dia que passava ficava ainda pior a sua situação.Às vezes mal conseguia disfarçar que seu fim estava próximo._

* * *

**Projetando sombras compridas na calçada**

**Caminho com você no crepúsculo**

**Quem me dera ficar do seu lado para sempre**

**De mãos dadas, não teria razão para chorar.**

**O vento gelado traz o cheiro do inverno**

**Em breve chegará nesta cidade**

**A época que nos aproxima**

**Ao cair a primeira flor de neve deste ano**

**Estamos juntos a contemplá-la**

**Neste momento**

**Derrama a felicidade**

* * *

_A tristeza lhe dominava, mais no fundo sabia que precisava apenas de alguns meses a mais, apenas para ver o rosto do bebê e fazer o seu marido lhe prometer algumas coisas. _

_Pequenas coisas que lhe fariam felizes nos últimos instantes de vida. _

_Entretanto, o que fazer em tão pouco tempo? Mimar todos a quem amava, nos seus últimos instantes. Isto inclui deixar no correio alguns presentes para serem enviados apenas nas datas queridas, nos próximos cinco anos. _

Esperava que isto fizesse todos felizes e que se recordassem dela como uma pessoa carinhosa.

* * *

**Não é carência nem fraqueza**

**Simplesmente eu amo você**

**De todo o coração**

**Junto com você, não importa o que aconteça.**

**Sinto ser capaz de superar qualquer coisa**

**Acredito que isso dure para sempre**

**Então rezo pra que estes dias continuem assim**

* * *

_Entretanto, eu precisava contar desde o inicio para que todos compreendam que eu nunca desisti, só que não pude aguentar mais tempo._

_Todos os sorrisos que eu trocava com Itachi, era como um punhal que se cravava no meu coração. Uma parte de mim que eu tentava esconder no mais profundo abismo da minha consciência teimava em querer-lhe fazer mal._

_Todavia, esforçava-me para tentar esconder. Não queria que ele percebesse, ele tentaria fazer algo que já não estava no seu alcance. Eu estava feliz por pelo menos poder trocar algumas palavras e acordar ao lado dele. Não poderia pedir mais do que isso. Não na minha situação._

_Todavia, deixemos um pouco de lado a aflição que se fixada em meu coração e me afligia a alma e contar-lhes-ei o que aconteceu naquela noite. Havia passado cinco meses em que a nossa filha nasceu. Itachi quis lhe dar o nome de Yuki no Hana._

* * *

**O vento agita a janela**

**À noite te balança pra te acordar**

**Vou transformar até as tristezas em sorriso**

**Continuarei a sorrir pra você**

**Vejo pela janela as flores de neve caindo**

**Sem saber a hora de parar**

**Tingindo a nossa cidade**

**Descobri o que é amor**

**É essa vontade de fazer algo**

**Por alguém**

**Se você me deixar**

**Vou me tornar uma estrela para iluminá-la**

**Sempre estarei perto**

**Nos momentos de sorriso e de choro**

* * *

_Depois do parto, fiquei três meses bem e pensei que eu tinha uma salvação. Entretanto foi apenas uma ilusão, como se me dessem uma esperança para depois tira-la. Então eu achei melhor acabar com tudo de uma vez, não suportaria machucar aqueles que eu amava. Nunca me perdoaria se isto ocorresse._

_Escrevi uma carta ao Itachi e decidi por um fim ao meu martírio. Eu o amava e por ele agüentei todo esse tempo. Mas quando se ama muito uma pessoa, por mais que você queira estar com ela, o tempo começa a se esvaziar. Era como se eu estivesse segurando pétalas de flores e elas esvoaçassem de minhas mãos._

_Quando me certifiquei que não haveria ninguém em casa no momento, eu disparei um tiro. Senti como se eu estivesse caindo, caindo para a minha paz._

* * *

**Ao cair a primeira flor de neve deste ano**

**Estamos juntos a contemplá-la**

**Neste momento**

**Derrama a felicidade**

* * *

**Presente**

Ela havia disparado um _tiro_ acima do olho _direito, tudo o que pude notar foi o liquido escarlate caminhar pelo piso de porcelana que ela mesma havia escolhido. Sua face era irreconhecível e eu não quis olha-la. Não naquele estado. Eu não poderia._

_No momento que levei aquele choque, senti meu estomago revirar, eu não tinha idéia do que ia fazer sem ela. Com dois filhos e cria-los sem ela. Eu não tinha noção do porque ela tinha feito aquilo. _

_Nos últimos dias, anteriores a tragédia, ela estava estranha. Eu tentei ficar de olho nela, mas como podem ver, isso não havia sido o bastante. Antes de sair de casa, para buscar as crianças, ela estava me mostrando o mesmo sorriso lindo de quando nos saiamos e ficávamos juntos. E quando cheguei em casa, ela estava lá._

_E apenas uma única carta de explicação, que pra mim nunca seria o suficiente para aplacar a dor no fundo do meu coração pela perda. Entretanto, seria suficiente para suportar uma vida sem ela, por aqueles que ela deu a vida. E quando eu pudesse ter certeza que tudo estaria correto, eu poderia encontrar a minha flor. A minha Sakura._

* * *

**Não é carência nem fraqueza**

**É uma vontade pura de estar junto com você**

**Neve cai cobrindo esta cidade Flores brancas de neve**

**Desenham em silêncio memórias no nosso coração**

**Com você,**

**Para sempre...**

* * *

_**The**__** end.**_

_Sinto muito pela demora, sabem como é. Terceiro colegial, super barra. Mas estou aqui para dar continuidade aos dois últimos postes desta fanfic. Espero que todos queiram ler Boneca: O modelo da sociedade. E também agradeço a todas as minhas fiéis leitoras que tiveram muita paciência comigo e que não desistiram de minha pessoa apesar dos bloqueios e escola. _

_**Jord73** – sinto muito lhe dizer, tudo acabará em espinhos como você já deve ter lido. Mas agradeço que mesmo assim você continue lendo. Muito obrigado por fazer parte desse meu projeto ao decorrer desses longos meses. _

_**Alice C. Uchiha** – Sinto muito Alice-chan, eles não ficaram exatamente "Juntos". Mas obrigada por ler e fazer paret desse meu projeto ao decorrer desses longos meses._

_**Mitil Tenten** – a Sakura tem basicamente milhares de surtos, uma esquisofrenia e meio que um "demônio" no corpo. Ela esta possuída pela personalidade dupla dela. Mas só que quando isto acontece, ela vira outra pessoa. Mata, rouba, passa mal entre outras coisas. Foi uma coisa meio trágica elaborada de uma forma totalmente louca que saiu da minha mente louca. Então... Obrigada por ler. E por fazer parte desta fanfic ao decorrer de todos esses meses, os comentários e saber que alguém esta lendo me motivaram. Obrigada._

_**Marmelin** – Não continuei rápido, por causa da escola Marmelin, peço mil desculpas. Mas obrigada por participar da minha fanfic. Sem você e as outras leitoras eu nunca teria a motivação para escrever. Muito obrigada._

_**Nina** – Amiga, mais é claro que eu perdi o jeito. Antigamente minha cabeça não ficava tão atrapalhada. Mas obrigada por dizer que esta perfeita, apesar dos erros hediondos de gramática._

_**Susan01** – Continuei, e finalizando. Obrigada por participar da minha fanfic, agradeço o comentário. Obrigada por ler. *.*_

_Sobre o Epílogo, quero questionar vocês sobre duas opções. Eu posso escrever o capitulo de quando o Itachi morre pra reencontrar a Sakura ou posso escrever o que a Sakura escreveu na carta. _

_Espero que não me matem pelo que eu fiz no capitulo final. Eu sei é triste e eu não sou uma pessoa desalmada, eu só tenho um senso meio trágico. Mas saibam que eu quase chorei em cada palavra que digitava. _

_Entretanto, também devo dizer que este foi o final mais satisfatório, a Sakura resolveu libertar-se de tudo que poderia ferir aqueles que ela amava. Ela agüentou até onde ela pode e antes de pirar verdadeiramente, ela resolveu se suicidar. _


End file.
